Because Of Her
by Lobsters forever
Summary: "Ariadne. She was the one who had helped him wake up to reality. And he had never thanked her for saving him. He had not even said a proper goodbye. But then, the door bell rang." Post Film. Dom/Ariadne Please Review! Chapter 15 Up! 350 Plus Reviews! YAY
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: _

_My goal for this story is to be as 'realistic' as possible. So, the development of their relationship will not take one chapter, but a few._

_I really think that they had a strong connection in the film and I am writing this because I really think something could have happened between them. _

_Please Review. Thank you. _

**Chapter 1**

He had finally made it home.

He had finally seen his children's beautiful faces.

"Daddy," they had both cried out as they embraced him with a love so powerful and so eternal. He was just so happy in that moment. So happy that he just knew it had to be reality. And when the three of them had walked back into the kitchen, to see that the spinning top was no longer spinning. He started to cry. He had finally had his happy ending.

* * *

It had become hours later and the sun had already set on the horizon. He watched the sunset's colors brighten in the evening sky, as his kids were playing with the sand in front of him.

Memories of _her_ resurfaced. Dom sighed to himself. _Memories_. That's all they ever could be.

He started to picture her holding him in her arms and kissing him briefly on the cheek. But he shook his head, realizing that he should no longer be trapped in the past. He took James in his arms and kissed Phillipa lightly on her forehead. This was his present. And it was beautiful.

He smiled at them as they laughed, their childhood innocence shinning through their bright eyes. He knew that this was reality. This was where he belonged. No matter what. And not even a dream projection of Mal could ever convince him otherwise. His wife was gone and it was time to try and let her go.

_Ariadne._ She was the one who had helped him wake up to reality. He owed her almost every happy emotion that he was feeling in his body. He was here… playing with his children because of her. Dom sighed again, this time more forcefully and Miles, who was standing behind them, noticed.

"Dom," his smile lessened before he continued "is there something wrong?" Dom looked back at him and averted his eyes once more to his children before shaking his head. But there was something wrong. He had never thanked her for saving him. He had not even said a proper good bye.

And then the door bell rang.

Miles walked back into the house, his eyes shifting to the still top, before smiling. Dom had finally done it. He had finally made it back to reality. He was very proud of him. However, he knew that his thirst for Mal couldn't be replaced for very long. He would be dreaming of her every night and waking up to only find out that she was gone. And he would be heartbroken.

Miles opened the door.

* * *

Dom was still playing with his beautiful children. Phillipa and James were tickling him and he was laughing and pretending to struggle at their little strength. But then Miles' voice came from the door way, "There is someone here to see you, Dom".

For a second, Cobb froze. Maybe it was Ariadne and he could finally thank her for all that she had for him. He got up off the sand, telling his children the he would be right back and then he walked back into the house.

"Well, it looks like you're happy." Arthur's voice rang through his ears. It wasn't Ariadne and for some strange reason, the situation pulled on his stomach.

"Oh, it's you." Dom spoke, trying to hide the shift in his voice.

Arthur smiled and asked quickly, "Expecting someone else, Cobb?"

Dom shook his head, as Arthur took a sip from the coffee in front of him. He was sitting in the exact same spot Mal had in Limbo, seconds before he had snapped back into reality.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?" Dom asked, completely confused. Hadn't they seen each other just this morning?

Arthur took a small yellow colored envelope from his jacket pocket and threw it over to him. Cobb caught it and examined it for a second before asking, "What's this?"

"Open it."

And Dom did just that. He pulled out a piece of paper from the envelope and read the imprint. It was a cheque. His eyes widened at the amount and he gasped before shaking his head. "No, no, no. I told you that I didn't want the money."

"But it's your share." Arthur interjected.

"But I don't want it."

Arthur stood up from his chair and walked over to Dom to take a good look at him. "What's the matter with you, huh? You have a family to support, Cobb. You need this money."

Dom looked at the cheque once again. This cheque could help him and his family live well for a long time. But he just simply stared at the piece of paper.

"How did you convince Saito and Yusuf to give me my share?"

"I didn't." Arthur explained, turning his head away from him. "Ariadne did."

Cobb's eyes widened. Why would she ever do something like that? And as if Arthur could read his mind, he answered, "She thought that you would be bored working at some office for some lousy corporate company. So she convinced them to give you your share."

Dom smiled. "She said that?"

"Well, it was actually more like-"and then he heightened his voice to imitate her "_-what is the matter with you two? Don't you understand that he needs to be his kids? Not working at some stupid office job, away from them. _And then she went on and on about it. It was really quite a performance on her part."

Dom laughed. And he really laughed. For the first time in a long time.

"Yeah, that sounds like her."

"Yup, she is very stubborn and brave, that one." And Dom couldn't agree more.

Arthur made his way towards the front door and Dom called out to him "Hey. Tell her thank you for me, okay?"

Arthur stopped for a second. His hand merely being placed on the door knob before he stated "Tell her yourself."

Arthur opened the door and continued "She said she would drop by tomorrow morning to see you. You can tell her then."

Cobb swallowed hard as the door shut. The thought of Ariadne being in his _real_ home burned his throat.

Well, at least he could thank her.

He walked back out into the outdoors, sand coming in around his ankles. And he watched his children play and call out to him.

This was all because of Ariadne. He smiled again. Yes, he knew exactly what he was going to say to her tomorrow.

_Authors Note:_

_Like it? Please Review to let me know if I should continue. Thank you. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

_I just wanted to say thank you for the great response I got for this story. _

_I really hope you all will continue to review. Because for a writer, a review is like fuel for a car... it just doesn't run without it :P _

_Anyway, thanks again. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

She was walking through a forest, all alone, in the middle of the day. The sun was blaring down on her and she could feel the heat pull stronger, the longer she walked. Birds of different colors flew above her head and the trees around her were as tall as she pictured some mountains to be.

"Hello?" She found herself asking for someone just to know that she wasn't alone. She suddenly felt terrified because no one was answering her.

How exactly did she get here anyway?

"Ariadne, is that you?" A voice called from behind her. She turned around slowly to see Cobb standing there in his usual attire of half casual and half dress clothing.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he approached her. She was trembling and she couldn't understand why. And when he reached her, she finally asked "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use some company" He replied softly, as if it was normal for him to be there.

As they walked, the path beneath their feet was narrowing. "Am I dreaming?" She asked him curiously.

He stopped walking and looked down into her brown eyes while asking, "Do you think you are?"

Ariadne didn't answer right away. She was staring at him, trying to understand the situation. She watched his blue eyes for a moment, never realizing just how blue they actually were.

"I'm not sure," she finally answered, shifting her eyes away from his.

He was about to continue walking when she placed his hand on his arm, pulling him slightly backward.

"How dare you even touch him!"

The voice that came from behind them was one that Ariadne had become too familiar with the past few weeks.

Mal walked towards them, wearing a beautiful long flowing gown and holding a knife in her right hand. With every step she took, she become more menacing to Ariadne and suddenly, as a reflex, she hid behind Cobb.

Mal laughed loudly, before she questioned "You think that he will protect you… against _me_?" Mal chuckled again, this time circling the two of them.

"Mal, you don't want to hurt her." Cobb's voice rang in Ariadne's ears. This was not real. It was just a dream. Mal was dead. She was….

"This is just a dream. If you kill me, I'll just wake up." Ariadne moved away from Cobb's body, straightening herself out, wanting to protect her own skin.

Mal smiled at her and looked down at the knife while saying, "Isn't it funny that I'm here? In _your_ dream?" Ariadne gulped, taking her eyes away from the knife.

Mal turned to Cobb, taking a step closer to him and whispering "Not even she can forget me, Dom."

Cobb reached out towards Mal, a hand softly stroking her cheek, before he whispered "I will never forget you." Mal smiled at him sweetly.

Ariadne stood there watching them and she hated the fact that she had a feeling of disgust at the pit of her stomach.

"I'm still here!" Ariadne called out to the two. She had no control over it but she wanted her presence to be known, for some reason.

"Yes, you are." Mal replied, taking a few steps towards her. "But not for long." And with that, the knife pressed into Ariadne's stomach.

And she woke up.

* * *

Cobb was very happy. He had gone to sleep with absolutely no trouble and he had also slept with no trouble at all either. He really felt that all was right in his world again. Well, as right as it could be.

He would be lying if he had said that he hadn't thought of Mal a few times during the night. But it was normal. He was sleeping on their bed. The bed that they had made love on. The bed that they had shared countless nights on.

As Cobb blended the pancake mix in the bowl, he decided that the first thing that he had to do was to get a new bed. A bed that was made only for him; without Mal. He needed a bed that could hide her memory because he hated thinking about her. It killed him to the very core.

Miles walked into the kitchen, with a small laugh. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Cobb turned his head towards him for a second, before answering "Hey, I'm trying aren't I?"

Miles nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. He reached over for the newspaper and pulled out the Business section.

"Are the kids up yet?" Dom asked as he placed the pancake batter onto a pan, on the already lit stove.

Miles shook his head, "Not yet."

"Good. I want to surprise them."

Miles looked over at the clock to see that it was 11 o'clock in the morning. He then continued reading the newspaper and from time to time he watched Dom try to cook.

And then the door bell rang.

"Miles, could you get that?" Dom asked loudly while trying to figure out the settings on the stove.

Miles nodded and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Dom, Ariadne is here to see you." Miles' voice came from the door way. Dom smiled and wiped his flour filled hand across his flour stained black clothes.

"Hey." She said softly, as she watched him fiddle with the cooking instruments heating on the stove.

Cobb turned around, smiling at her, before asking "Did you eat breakfast?" Ariadne cleared her throat and walked towards him, smelling the burnt food before her.

She laughed slightly and asked "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Miles replied from the hallway, "No, he doesn't"

Dom shook his head and turned to Ariadne before saying "I'm trying to cook for my kids."

Ariadne smelled the pancake batter once more and then she said in a solid tone "Ugh, if you feed your kids this. They won't like you anymore."

Dom chuckled and Miles smiled before continuing on to read his newspaper.

Ariadne placed her hand on Dom's arm softly. She was about to ask him….something…..but her dream suddenly crept into her mind.

"_How dare you even touch him!"_

Dom looked down at her, slightly confused before asking "Are you alright?" She nodded and removed her hand from his arm, before saying with a slight smirk, "I think you need some serious help here."

Cobb rolled his eyes at her while saying "I'm fine. Everything is under control." And suddenly, the stove started to gateway a black fume.

"Yeah, I think you need help." Ariadne laughed.

Cobb nodded, defeated and then he asked quietly, "Okay, should we continue from this or start over?"

Ariadne looked at him. Those blue eyes, they really were a nice shade. They were so….

She shifted her eyes away and replied "Let's continue from this but we need a whole lot more milk and a whole lot less eggs."

"Okay," Dom spoke as he reached over to his fridge, grabbing a milk carton from it.

He placed the milk carton on the counter beside the stove and he watched Ariadne mix a few things together before she placed them onto the stove.

"So, where did you learn to cook?"

"I took Home Economics in school. It was a really easy class."

Dom stifled a smile before joking "I thought maybe it was just female intuition."

Ariadne shook her head lightly and she was about to say something when Miles interrupted "Dom, you wouldn't have anything to do with this Fischer man breaking apart his Father's empire, would you?"

Both Ariadne and Cobb smirked as Miles held up his newspaper to a story called _"Fischer Prince breaks the Kings Court into pieces". _

Dom smiles and looks over at Ariadne before replying to Miles, "Of course not."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Cobb sighs softly and answers "Well, that's your choice Miles."

"Okay, the pancakes are done." Ariadne smiled at her work and then asked Dom to grab a few plates for her.

Seconds later, James and Phillipa came running into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" The children yelled in unison as Dom leaned down and hugged them.

James pointed to his father's shirt and spoke softly "Daddy, you're all dirty."

Cobb smiled at them and whispered "That's because I made pancakes for you two…. with her help. This is Ariadine."

Cobb pointed to Ariadne for a second and she smiled at them, while saying "Call me Ari. Only the really special people get to call me that."

Phillipa smiled happily and asked "We're special?"

"Of course you are." The two children smiled and then James pulled on Ariadne's hand and started to walk her to the kitchen table.

"Daddy, is Ari staying for pancakes?"

Dom was about to answer when Ariadne cut him off "Actually, I think I'll come back another time."

Cobb brushed the remaining flour off his shirt before saying "I actually need to talk to you."

Ariadne watched Dom's face for a second and for some strange reason, she couldn't help but blush.

"Please, stay." James said, looking up at her.

She smirked at the beautiful boy in front of her and she looked over at Dom who was walking towards her.

"I don't know if-"

Dom placed a soft hand on her shoulder and cut her off by saying "Just do my kids the favor and stay."

She nodded slowly and then sat down where Phillipa was motioning for her to sit.

"Okay, who wants pancakes?" Cobb asked loudly, while the children raised their hands.

Ariadne slowly lifted her hand too and watched Dom give out the food.

For some reason, there was something in her that made her think that she wasn't only doing the kids a favor by staying, but Cobb as well.

She started to breathe in and out wondering if this was just another dream. She took her totem out of her pocket and placed it on the kitchen table in front of her. And it fell in the right place. She smiled briefly, unaware that Dom was watching her.

_Authors Note:_

_Any good? Let me know in a review. _

_Thank you and Take Care!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:_

_Oh my... I just want to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews I have been getting. I am so happy you all like the story. _

_Please continue to review. I love every single one of them and if I haven't thanked you yet, I am getting to it. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

Breakfast lasted slightly longer than anyone had anticipated. Random conversations of anything from clothing to school were big topics with the children and Dom. But even as he spoke and laughed, he couldn't help but try to understand why Ariadne had to use her totem to check if this was real life or not. He needed to speak to her about it.

"I've really got to change my shirt." Cobb announced at the end of the meal. He raised himself off the chair and then bent down to kiss Phillipa on the forehead "I'll be right back." He softly spoke the sentence, as if it had an alternate meaning. Which it did. He would never leave his kids again. He would never disappoint them for a second time.

Before he left, he took a slight look at Ariadne who was helping James color a picture of a cat. He smiled at the paper. A blue cat? His son really had a wild imagination. He smirked and then left the kitchen area, not another word uttered.

"You are really great at this, you know that?" Ariadne looked down at James who was smiling, and staying inside the lines as he colored.

"Can I color too, Ari?" Phillipa asked, moving her chair closer to Ariadne.

"Of course you can." Ariadne got another piece of paper from the center pile on the table and handed it to her.

"I don't know what to draw." Phillipa bit down on her lip, while picking up a red crayon.

Ariadne was about to suggest an idea when Phillipa shook her head and interjected "Oh. I know what to draw!" Ariadne chuckled softly and then continued to help James with his art work.

"You know, _you_ are very good." Miles said loudly, making Ariadne look up. "You are very good with children is what I meant to say," he continued, explaining exactly what he meant by his compliment.

Ariadne smiled slightly and shrugged, not knowing exactly what to say in return. She whispered a thank you to him and went back to help James.

"Ariadne?" Cobb's voice called from behind her. She looked back to see an empty hallway and then asked "Yes?" just as loudly. Dom's voice grew quieter as he shouted from his bedroom "Could you come in here for a second?"

Both Ariadne's and Miles' eyes widened at the question. She looked over at Miles who was thinking the exact same thing as she was: what could he possibly want from her, in his bedroom?

She got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen slowly, her iris' taking in the hallway. It looked exactly like it had from Dom's memory.

"What is it?" She called out once more, the nerves heightening along with her pitch.

Dom's voice suddenly sounded more muffled as she reached the bedroom door. "Just come in."

And when she did, she found something that she was definitely not expecting. Cobb was holding a large black bag in his hands. He half smiled and asked curiously "Do you also do laundry?" Ariadne laughed at his question and then she nodded realizing that this man needed her help a lot more than she thought.

* * *

"Okay, so you separate the whites from the colors first…" Ariadne explained as her actions mimicked her words. Dom watched her for a second, smirking. It was now the afternoon and they were at nearest Laundromat to the house.

The truth was, Cobb knew how to do laundry. He had been doing it by himself ever since he was thirteen. He just really needed to get Ariadne away from the kids so that he could talk to her without being worried about their curious ears.

Cobb nodded and lied "Okay, so what next?" Ariadne chuckled and placed the clothes in the washing machine. "Set it for about twenty minutes and you should be done."

"That's it?" Cobb lied pretending to be slightly shocked.

"Yup. Now all we have to do is wait."

Dom nodded and realized that this was the perfect time to talk to her.

"Thank you."

Ariadne looked at him strangely. This was the second time he had said thank you to her without being specific. She sat down on one of the empty bins and said "Cobb… could you be just a little more specific?"

Dom chuckled lightly and sat down beside her on one of the empty bins next to her. He sighed and mumbled "I just wanted to thank you for…. well, everything."

"Everything?" Ariadne questioned, turning towards him. His eyes caught hers and there was a sudden silence in the room.

"Yes. _Everything_." And with that one word, Ariadne knew what he was thanking her for. She just smiled and looked down at the dirty floor of the Laundromat.

"Now," Dom started, tapping her left arm with his fingers, "is there something that you want to talk to _me_ about?" Ariadne shifted away from his touch and shook her head.

"Ari…" he breathed softly and then continued "I saw you using your totem today." Ariadne looked back at him, and he leaned slightly closer to her, trying to make her feel more comfortable. But the only effect that had on her was the opposite. Her stomach churned as his blue eyes stared her down, waiting for the truth.

"I just wanted to make sure. That's it."

"Is that it?"

"Yes." She suddenly got up and leaned against the washing machine in front of him, before asking, "I think the more important question here is… how are _you_ dealing with all this?"

Dom didn't answer for a second. He knew that she was lying. He had spent years perfecting the art of deceit. But he decided that there was always enough time to talk to her about it. Plus, he didn't mind talking to her. In fact, he actually liked talking to her.

"Fine. I mean, I'm just happy to be home." Dom's response was honest. He could be a whole lot better. He could have Mal beside him right now, holding him, telling him how much she loved him. But he didn't. Ariadne was in front of him.

Well, it could have been a whole lot worse too. He could have absolutely no one. He could have been permanently displaced from his children.

Cobb shook the thoughts away from his head and started to focus on the present.

"So, where are you staying?" Dom asked her, curious. He wouldn't let her stay at some hotel all alone.

"Arthur is letting me stay with him at his apartment."

"Oh." Dom didn't mean it to come out so blunt, but it did. "Are you going back to Paris soon?"

Ariadne frowned at the question. Did he already want her gone? She turned her back to him, no longer wanting to face him. She answered, "Not too soon. I thought that I would maybe explore the city."

Dom bit down on his bottom lip. He didn't know why exactly he was compelled to say, "I can show you around, if you want."

Ariadne smiled widely. Her back was still turned to him, thankfully. But she shook her head and replied "Well, Arthur already offered."

Dom watched her suspiciously. If he didn't know any better, she was trying to make him jealous. And for some strange reason, it was working.

Cobb knew the type of guy that Arthur was and it wasn't really the best that someone as innocent as Ariadne could be the next subject in his new study.

Cobb cleared his throat and muttered "I was going to take the kids downtown tomorrow, anyway. You could join us."

Dom was standing up at this point and he moved a few steps closer to her. "You know what?" Ariadne turned around fully and continued "I'll think about it."

"Good. "

And the laundry was done. Time had sure gone by fast.

* * *

It was raining really hard and the sky was a dark color that neither of them had ever seen before. They ran towards the large bridge that was barely fifty meters away from them.

"Where did this rain come from?" Ariadne called out to Cobb who was holding the laundry bag in his right hand. He didn't answer; he just kept running towards the bridge.

"Hey! Cobb! Wait up!" Ariadne yelled to him but he didn't even slow down a single step. And without hesitance, she tripped and fell to the ground; her body falling onto the muddy sidewalk. She could barely breathe through the humidity the rain was creating.

Ariadne tried to get up, she really did. But she just couldn't. Her left leg was hurting her so much that she was going pale. She kept screaming out "Cobb!" and suddenly, he came running back to her. He reached out his soaking hand to touch her cheek, while asking "Are you alright?"

She just shook her head and moved her left leg slightly. Dom understood the message and so he placed his arms around her while muttering "Hold on." And he lifted her up into his arms, carrying her figure as if it was weightless.

Once they had made it to the bridge. He placed her back down onto the ground and asked gently "Does it hurt?" Before Ariadne could answer, she was cut off by a voice from behind her that said "Oh it _will_!" Ariadne used all the strength in her body to try to get up but all she could hear from Dom was "Mal! Don't!"

And she woke up.

* * *

"Ariadne!" Cobb was shaking her awake.

Ariadne finally opened her eyes to see that she was in Dom's bedroom, laying down on his bed with him kneeling beside her. "What am I doing here?"

Cobb didn't answer her question; he just asked his own "Are you alright? I heard you screaming from the kitchen."

"I was screaming?" Ariadne asked. She was terrified now. What was she screaming? And what was she doing in his bedroom?

"What am I doing here?" She repeated, out of breath.

"You fell asleep on the sofa in the living room, after dinner. I carried you up here. I thought you would be more-"

"You carried me here?" Ariadne sat up on the bed and Cobb sat down beside her, while nodding.

"Cobb, what did we do today?" She had to know what was real and what wasn't.

Dom looked at her in a concerned fashion. Ariadne never acted like this. She was terrified. She was always so strong and brave… what had gotten into her?

But he answered, none the less "You helped me make breakfast and then we went and did laundry. You came back to say goodbye to the kids-"

"And they didn't want me to leave because they thought I would never come back."

"Yes." Dom agreed with her. She was staring at his face now. So, everything was real except for the rain incident.

"So, are you okay?" Cobb asked her, looking deep into her eyes. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared for her. He had never heard so many screams in his entire life. Ariadne nodded. It was just a dream she told herself. She wasn't hurt. It was just a dream.

"Good. Now, why don't you tell me why you were screaming my name in your sleep?"

Ariadne flushed, her eyes widening.

_Authors Note:_

_Like it? Please leave me a review to let me know. _

_Thank you very much!_

_Take Care!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:_

_I was truly shocked to see the amount of reviews I got for last chapter. I was honestly so happy. You guys are fantastic!_

_I really hope that you will continue reviewing because I love writing it. _

_I am going to warn you now that there is an Arthur and Ariadne scene in this, but it is all about Cobb/Ariadne. No A/A. I promise. _

_This chapter was the most fun I've had writing this story so far. _

_And I want to give a special shout out to 'Kazz the 13th' for being the greatest reviewer I have ever had. Thank you for taking the time to write all that. _

_And I also want to thank the rest of you who review. It just makes me really happy. _

_Enjoy. _

**Chapter 4**

"Good. Now, why don't you tell me why you were screaming my name in your sleep?"

Ariadne flushed, her eyes widening.

She didn't know what to say to him. Should he tell her the truth? No, he'd only want to get her help and she didn't need any help, she was perfectly stable.

His body was leaning closer to her and she just watched him stare directly at her. Why did he always do that? She felt an all too strange feeling every time and she hated the feeling.

She took a deep breath in and spoke softly "Fine. I'll tell you the truth." Cobb nodded, waiting for her continuation. But when she didn't say anything for a few seconds, he smiled at her half-heartedly and tried to calm her down by saying "That's all I'm asking for, Ari."

She smiled at that. He started to call her Ari. It sounded really nice coming from his lips. She sighed and spoke as sharply as she could, "It was nothing."

"Let me decide that." Cobb crossed his arms across his chest. He was really getting impatient. Then Ariadne finally let her guard down and… lied "I was falling off a building and you were at the top of it. I was calling out to you because you were about to save me with this rope… it was just a stupid dream. Nothing important."

Dom nodded slowly. "Well, your screams gave my kids quite a scare."

"Oh. I should fix that then." Ariadne jumped off the bed and walked quickly towards the door before stopping. She turned around and whispered "Thank you for carrying me up here." Cobb just smiled at her and watched her leave.

He hated the fact that she was lying. He could sense it and he was really starting to be scared for her. Ariadne had helped him come back to reality. Now, it was his turn to try and help her do the same.

As Cobb stepped into the living room, he noticed something very _nice_ about the situation in front of him. Miles was sleeping on the recliner in the corner of the room and the kids were on the main sofa with Ariadne, smiling.

He couldn't help but hear what Phillipa said next "Ari, are you going to leave us too?" Dom watched Ariadne's smile fall straight off her face. He could tell that she didn't know what to say and if he was in her situation, he would be scared to say anything.

Ariadne placed another smile on her face and pulled Phillipa closer to her while whispering "No, I'm not." Phillipa grinned widely and James took Ariadne's hand in his small one, while saying "Phillipa draw you…"

Cobb leaned his back against the living room wall and watched as Phillipa shouted "Hey! You weren't supposed to tell her." She then frowned as she ran up to Dom and said "Daddy, James told the surprise."

Cobb chuckled and took his little girl into his arms before asking "What surprise, Princess?" Phillipa pointed to the picture Ariadne was now holding. Dom's eyes narrowed, wanting to get a better look at the picture which looked like a large building with diamond shaped windows.

Dom sat down beside Ariadne and smiled, while saying playfully "Well, I think you have competition Ari. She might be a better architect than you one day."

Phillipa chuckled and spoke happily "That's what Grandpa said. Architect like Auntie Ari."

Ariadne didn't know what to say. She was filled with so many emotions, it was crazy. These kids genuinely liked her and she was so happy about that. But she wasn't happy that she had just lied to them. She did have to leave . Once the summer was over, she had to go back to school to finish her degree and now it was breaking her heart.

"Auntie Ari?" Dom asked Phillipa, "When did she get promoted…hmm?" James sat down onto his father's lap and leaned against Ariadne with the other half of his body. He didn't bother to answer his father's question. He just looked at Ariadne and asked "You feeling better?" She just nodded and he leaned over and placed a small and fast kiss on her cheek.

Dom's eyes widened at the scene before him. His kids absolutely loved her and he had never seen them so passionate with any other woman other than… Mal. She was lurking around in his brain, making him want her again. Want to touch her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

He felt so alone without her. He sometimes just wanted to lock himself in their bedroom and wrap himself up around in her memories. But no, he had to stay awake. He had to keep living for his children. Ariadne had taught him that. Ariadne….

"I have to get going. It's getting pretty late and I really don't want to wake up Miles." Ariadne got up off the couch and Miles opened his eyes to whisper "It's really too late for that, Ariadne." Ariadne muttered a small apology and as she waved goodbye, both of the children groaned.

"Don't leave, Auntie Ari" James spoke dramatically.

"Daddy, tell her to stay here. She could sleep in my room." Phillipa whined.

Cobb just chuckled and looked over at Ariadne to say "It's your choice." She shook her head and softly mumbled to herself, "No, it's not." She then cleared her throat and announced "Arthur made me promise to help him with this new assignment he has. So, I have to go."

Both of the children moaned sadly and Dom's eyes remained still on Ariadne. An assignment with Arthur? At this time of night? He really did _not _like the sound of that.

"Well, good night you two" Ariadne smiled at the kids as they jumped into her arms and gave her a large hug each. She raised her voice slightly and said "Good night Miles." But Miles had already fallen back asleep.

She was about to say her goodnight to Cobb but he stopped her by saying "I'll walk you to the door."

Ariadne nodded, slowly. She knew Dom slightly better than she knew herself and she could tell that in the instance they made it to the door, he would tell her something. Or ask her something. This time, it was 'ask her something'.

"Have you decided if you're coming with us tomorrow?" Dom asked, opening the door for her.

Downtown? Ariadne sighed and wondered if she should just leave them alone and let them have their family moment. And as if he knew what she was thinking, he leaned against the doorway and whispered "The kids want you to come."

She shrugged her shoulders and replied back sincerely "I did promise Arthur though and its-

"_I_ want you to come." Dom quickly rushed in. He would never let Arthur hurt her, as he had done to a various amount of women. Ariadne didn't deserve that and he would not live with yet another fact that would make him feel guilty.

Ariadne smirked at him. "Well, then. I'll come." Cobb nodded, trying to keep his smile from showing on his face.

"Good night, Cobb." She muttered softly, looking up into his eyes. He looked down at her and caught her brown pupils staring up at him. He shifted his eyes away from her and stated "Yeah. Goodnight." He leaned himself off the doorway and the closed the door.

Both he and Ariadne remained on opposite sides of the door, for just a few seconds, leaning against the wood. And they were both wondering the same thing. Why exactly had they said goodnight?

* * *

"Arthur?" Ariadne called out; throwing the keys he had given her onto the side table to her right. He was sitting in the living room, cross legged, holding a beer in his hands. His eyes widened directly at her, as she marched through the hallway and plopped herself down on the sofa seat next to him. She really was acting strange lately.

"I need your help." She spoke it to him directly. No more lying or anymore funny business. She needed someone's advice that wouldn't lead to Cobb knowing and she knew that she could trust Arthur. At least, she hopped that she could.

"With what exactly?" He spoke it very simply but with a hint of savor. He knew exactly what she wanted help with and believe him; he would defiantly help her with it.

"For the past two nights, I have been having horrible dreams." Ariadne admitted. Phew. It felt really good to say.

Okay, that was not what Arthur was expecting her to say. None the less, he motioned for her to continue.

"In both, I was killed by Mal."

"Mal?"

"Yes." Ariadne rubbed her eyes softly, wishing that this was actually a dream. She felt so embarrassed.

"Tell me what happened in both, from start to finish." Arthur was truly interested. He wondered if she was finally learning what everyone else had already known.

"Well, in the first one, I was walking in this forest and Cobb was there-"

"Was he in the second one as well?" Arthur cut in. Ariadne noted this as important, so she nodded, telling the truth.

"Did Mal say anything to you before she killed you?"

Ariadne shrugged. It felt like it was so long ago even though it wasn't. But she closed her eyes tightly and tried to remember.

"I ugh, I think in the first one she said something like 'you won't be here for long' and the second one, something like 'It will hurt', but I'm not exactly sure."

Arthur took a sip of his beer and thought. How exactly could he explain this to her? Ahh… another question. Sometimes through questions, answers could be found.

"This is going to sound a little odd. But were the situations between you and Cobb _intimate_ before Mal showed up?"

Ariadne scrunched her eyebrows together and she put on a face full of disgust, while saying in hard tone "No, they weren't. And could you grow up?"

Arthur laughed loudly at this. He shook his head and leaned closer to her while explaining "I didn't mean sex. Or anything of the sort. I just meant something like touching or even talking about something personal."

Ariadne thought for a second. Touching maybe but what did that have to do with anything? Arthur noticed her confused expression and decided to speak to break the awkward silence. "Okay, I'll tell you what I think. But you're not going to believe me."

"Try me." Ariadne crossed her arms across her chest, waiting patiently.

Arthur half smiled and continued in a slow manner "Well, both Cobb and Mal are projections of your subconscious. Correct?"

"Correct."

"Okay, well think of Mal as being your subconscious instead."

"Okay."Ariadne said slowly, she really didn't understand where he was going with this.

"Every time you and Cobb have gotten close in a dream, touching or talking or whatever, it isn't long before Mal aka. your subconscious is telling you to get out, by killing you."

"Are you saying that my subconscious is trying to kill me?" Ariadne laughed at the conclusion Arthur had come up with, but he shook his head and repeated toughly "No. Just think about it. Mal is acting as a projection for _it_. Your subconscious is telling you that if you stay with Cobb, you 'won't be here for long' and that you will also just end up 'getting hurt."

Ariadne tried to put the pieces together in her head but she just couldn't. It didn't make any sense to her. "But why would talking to Cobb, hurt me?"

"Because your subconscious is warning you that he might not reciprocate your feelings."

"My feelings?" Ariadne questioned.

Arthur snapped suddenly, "Yes! And Mal is the projection that is telling you this because you are secretly afraid that he will never get over her." Arthur was truly proud of himself. He started to smile like an idiot.

"You are such a liar." Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip slowly, she was very angry at him.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Arthur took another sip of his beer before continuing "Come on, Ariadne. The entire crew could see that tiny sparkle in your eyes every time you were near him."

"What?" Ariadne shouted. She could not believe what he was telling her. It was all lies. They had to be.

"Why do you think I stopped trying to hit on you? Who the hell would be crazy enough to do that if it wasn't for the sake of his best friend?" Arthur chuckled slightly but stopped when he saw Ariadne staring at him with large eyes.

"How can you even think that I have feelings for him? I don't understand how you see it."

"Oh, so you don't understand how I see it but it _does _exist?" Arthur's eyebrows lifted.

"That's not what I meant to say. I meant to say-"

"Please, Ariadne. When you woke up on the plane and saw him still sleeping, I could see the fear in your eyes. And so did the rest of the crew. Even Saito saw it, and he was half in limbo the entire way through."

Ariadne shook her head and laid herself out onto the couch, stretching her legs. "It's not true."

"Well, don't worry. I haven't seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you, since Mal. So, you never know." Arthur smiled at her quickly and then asked "So, when are you seeing him next?"

"Tomorrow." Ariadne muttered under her breath.

Arthur stood up from the couch and replied happily "I wish you the best of luck." He turned to leave and spoke in a content tone "Just let me know when you realize it for yourself."

And while he was leaving, he turned around and asked her "Where are you two meeting?"

"The kids and Cobb are meeting me in Beverly Hills at the Café Houston. If you must know."

Arthur smirked while saying "Oh. Very romantic." He winked at her as he left, leaving Ariadne with a million questions that could be forever unanswered. Well, there was always tomorrow…

_Authors Note:_

_I really had fun writing this chapter. I hope you had fun reading it. _

_Please Review. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note:_

_I just wanted to say thank you once again for all the great reviews! You all are amazing! _

_Plus, at the end of this chapter (Authors Note) there is a little game, I set up, for you guys. _

_Thank you once again! Please continue to review and I really hope you like this one._

**Chapter 5**

"Maybe she's not coming." Phillipa pouted, looking up at her father. They were sitting on the terrace of 'Café Houston', which was a quaint coffee shop that rested right in the heart of the city. Dom was studying his menu for what it seemed like the hundredth time. She was twenty minutes late and he was getting impatient.

"She's coming, sweetie." Cobb spoke it softly to his daughter, running a hand through her hair. He sighed and looked at his watch again; where the hell could she be? Maybe she was lost. She didn't know the city. They should have picked her up this morning from Arthur's-

"Uncle Arthur!" James shouted as he saw him waving towards them from across the street. Cobb looked up and saw Arthur guiding Ariadne towards the Café.

"Ari!" Phillipa giggled happily, as the two prevailed closer to the table.

"See, I told you she'd come." Cobb amused his daughter. But what didn't amuse him at all, was the fact that Arthur was there too. It wasn't the fact that Cobb didn't like Arthur. He really did. He was very much like a brother to him. It just rubbed him the wrong way to see Ariadne come in with him. Arthur really wasn't the best with women's hearts. And Ariadne deserved so much more than that. She deserved-

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost along the way and I had to call Arthur to help me out." Ariadne admitted, pulling a chair next to Cobb to sit down.

"You could say that I am her 'knight in shining armor'. Right, Cobb?" Arthur chuckled and Ariadne gave him a cold stare that halted his laughter to a quick stop.

"Did you all order?" Ariadne asked, turning her attention to the kids and then to Dom who just sat there, staring at Arthur.

"No, we didn't Ariadne. We were waiting for you." Cobb spoke the statement strongly, but didn't turn away from Arthur.

"Uncle Arthur, can you stay?" Phillipa was smiling up at him but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I have work to do. But next time, I promise I will stay for as long as you want me to." He smiled at the two kids and then winked at Ariadne.

Cobb's eyes widened at the wink. He knew that Arthur wanted her. He had sensed it a long time ago, but now, he felt it even more strongly. It was churning his stomach to the point where he felt too uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I have to go. Have fun!" He walked away with a smile on his face. His plan was working. Brilliantly, too! He saw the jealous look on Cobb's face when he winked at her. So, he decided to turn it up just one more notch.

Before he left, he spun around and said in a slightly seductive tone "See you tonight, Ari." And then he walked away. He could just feel Cobb's eyes burning into his back, as he walked away.

"You could have just called me to help you out." Dom said as he passed her one of the Menus.

Ariadne nodded, trying to avert her attention more to the children and less to Dom. What Arthur had told her was playing on her mind over and over again. She liked him? Please, that was in no way possible. Not that there was anything wrong with Cobb. He was a good man. He could be sweet when he wanted to be and caring and he wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was really good looking.

Ariadne stopped her thoughts as they emerged from the present situation to something completely impossible. She, in no way, had feelings for him. And that was that. "I did call you. But I think you might have forgotten your cell at home. It went straight to voice mail."

Dom looked into his pockets and realized that she was right. He smirked slightly and looked straight at her. His eyes were apologizing, she could tell. But she just nodded and looked down at the Menu, pretending to be interested.

"Are we ready to order?" A tall and lanky waiter with short glasses asked the table. Dom nodded and replied "I would like a coffee, black, absolutely no sugar, and just one milk. And the kids said that they wanted hot chocolates. And you, Ari? What do you want?"

"I want whipped cream, daddy!" Phillipa interjected, before Ariadne could even speak.

"Okay, put whipped cream on one of the hot chocolates." Cobb told the Waiter with a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, sir. We don't do that anymore. Whipped cream only comes on iced cappuccinos."

Phillipa frowned sadly and Ariadne closed the Menu in front of her and said "Okay, you know what? Get me an iced cappuccino and take the whipped cream off of it and put it a separate cup." The waiter cleared his throat before Ariadne continued "Oh and bring the table a dozen mini-croissants." The Waiter nodded and collected the Menu's, all the while, giving Ariadne a cold stare.

After he left, Cobb chuckled and he just felt the need to tell Ariadne, in a sweet tone "You didn't have to do that."

Ariadne shrugged her shoulders before replying "It's a stupid rule. She should be able to have whipped cream if she wants." Ariadne smiled at Phillipa once more before continuing "And those mini-croissants. It kind of reminds me of Paris. So, I kind of felt the need to get them. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, sure. I mean, you probably really miss it. The atmosphere is completely different here." Dom agreed with her. Paris was a city unlike any other. It was so beautiful in its architecture. He smirked. He guessed that's why she missed it.

"It is but you know what? This Café kind of reminds me of the one I was in with you there. You know the one when I was dreaming?" As soon as Ariadne had said it, she regretted it.

"When you were dreaming?" James asked, slightly confused, looking at his sister.

Cobb stood up straight in his chair and then leaned over the table, while explaining "Yes, James. She means that it felt like she was dreaming at the time. The scenery was just so beautiful; it only could have been possible in a dream."

"Oh." James said, and then shrugged, turning his attention back to his sister.

Cobb and Ariadne held in a small laugh as the waiter came back with their orders. Cobb could feel it. The day wouldn't be so bad. Actually, it could end up being fun.

* * *

After having their drinks at the Café, it had become late afternoon. The four of them had walked all around the downtown area of Beverly Hills, until they stumbled upon a clothing store that was selling anything from menswear to children wear and everything in between. The only reason that they had actually went in was because there was a diamond tiara in the window that Phillipa saw and she had run in, causing Ariadne to run in with her.

"Auntie Ari?" James called out, as he walked out of the dressing room, sporting a new pair of jeans and a black shirt. Ariadne faked a loud gasp as she complimented him "Well, don't you look good." James took a bow and ran right back into the dressing room. At the exact same time, Dom came out.

He was wearing a jet black suit and a gray dress shirt underneath. Ariadne had to admit it. He looked really good. That didnt mean that she had feelings for him, though. No, it didn't mean anything. It just meant that he looked good, that's it.

"So, what do you think?" Cobb looked at himself in the display mirror, outside his dressing room. He adjusted his cuff-links and then turned around to Ariadne to hear her opinion.

Ariadne moved closer to him, her eyes fixated on his neck. "I think you're missing a tie." Dom suddenly pointed to his dressing room where he had three hanging on one of the hooks.

"I didn't know which one to choose." Cobb admitted as Ariadne walked into the dressing room. Dom had thought about picking the black tie to match, but he wasn't completely sure. And sure enough, Ariadne walked out of the dressing room and held out the black one to him.

Dom took it and looked at himself in the mirror, cautiously aware that Ariadne was watching him from behind. He placed the tie around his neck and started to tie it but he somehow felt stuck. As if his hands didn't know what they were doing. Well, they didn't. Mal had always tied them for him. If only she was here now to help-

"Here," Ariadne said, approaching him before continuing "Let me help you with that." She was surprised that he didn't back away from her once she started fiddling with his tie. She took a deep breath in and tried the best she could not to make any contact with his skin. But she had on a few occasions and she could feel Dom's pulse racing, underneath her fingertips, every time she had grazed his throat.

"You really need help with everything, don't you?" Ariadne whispered through a soft chuckle and Cobb laughed in return. It was true. He really did need her help for a lot of things. It was quite sad, actually.

Suddenly, it became quiet and Dom needed to change the subject "So, are you going to get the necklace?"

Ariadne shook her head. She had found this beautiful necklace that was an 'A' made with white gold and black diamonds. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. And that was saying a lot. She had never been the jewelry type. But she really loved that necklace… until she saw the price tag. $150 was too much to spend on something as silly as that. She needed to save her money for school in the fall.

"I decided against it. I really don't have that type of money. I mean, it was either 'school book' or 'necklace' and the 'A' came in a close second, sadly." Ariadne finished tying the tie and so, she took a step back to look at him. Yes, he looked absolutely-

"I think that suit was made for you, sir." The red-headed cashier declared as she made her way towards the dressing room hall. Dom smiled at her and that bothered Ariadne. She turned her head to the cashier who smiling at her and she gave a big, fake grin back.

"Okay, I'll take it." Cobb announced before he walked back into his dressing room. "Just ring it up. I'll be out in a second." And the dressing room door closed. And as one door closes, another one opens.

James came out of the room, holding his new clothes in his hands. "Auntie Ariadne, where is Phillipa?" Ariadne pointed to the waiting area and James quickly ran towards it, along with his new pile of clothes.

"So, is that your brother?" The cashier asked, more in a whisper. Ariadne pointed to James and shook her head, while laughing.

"No, he's a little young for that."

"Oh no, sweetie. I meant the complete hottie in the dressing room."

The hottie? Had this woman seriously just referred to Dom as that? What was she 13? Anger started to rise up inside Ariadne. "No, he's not my _brother_."

"Oh, but he's single, right? I mean, do you know how hard it is to find a hot, straight guy in this city?"

This red head was getting on Ariadne's last nerve. Who the hell did she think she was? Talking about Dom like that. "I'm sorry, but he's not interested."

"How do you know that?" The red head asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because he wouldn't date a woman who called him a 'complete hottie.' I think he has far more respect for himself than to date someone that sounds like they come straight out of a bad MTV reality show." Ariadne scoffed at the lady. What had gotten into her? That was wholly uncalled for.

The lady's mouth dropped. "Well, you are obviously the jealous girlfriend then. A little young but-"

Ariadne rolled her eyes at the woman's remark. Well, she was, kind of, acting a little bit too envious and protective. Well, that was only because she wanted the best for Dom. She wanted him to be happy, she wanted- and when he walked out of the dressing room, that was when she realized- she wanted him only for _herself_.

Ariadne felt her head begin to spin. Arthur was right about her. She did have feelings for him. She couldn't breathe. She needed air.

"Are you alright?" Dom asked her, concerned with the fact that she holding her head now, rubbing it frantically.

"Yes. I just- I need some air." And with that, she ran out of the store, dialing Arthur's number on her cell phone, in the process.

* * *

About an hour later, Ariadne had calmed down after talking to Arthur. After she told him, he laughed for a good five minutes and then exclaimed _'I'm always right'_ about a dozen times. She asked him for some advice and he told her to act like everything was normal. Because everything _was_ normal. _Nothing_ had really changed.

She was walking hand in hand with James in one of the many beaches in the city. She had just finished placing her feet in the water with him and the smile on James' face was enough to make her happy once again.

As she guided him back to Cobb, she got a flustered feeling in her chest. But she took a deep breath in and told herself to act as normal as possible. And to remember that she would be just fine no matter what. She would not end up getting _hurt, _like her projection of Mal had predicted.

"Back so soon?" Cobb asked his son, as Phillipa got up and asked for her turn.

"Can I go with James, daddy?"

Dom thought about it for a second and then he looked over at Ariadne for a second approval. But she was looking away, staring at the water as the sun was setting on the horizon. "Stay in my eye view, you two. Okay?"

The two kids ran off towards the brim of the water and started to splash around in it. They looked so happy. Dom couldn't help but smile.

He turned his heard towards Ariadne, who was laying down on the sand at least a good meter away from him. "Are you alright?" Ariadne looked back at Cobb and nodded quickly, not letting her eyes search his.

"Good. You know, Ari, none of this would have been possible if it weren't for you." Dom looked at his children playing in the water and then at Ariadne who was emotionless at what he admitted.

"I really feel that I haven't thanked you enough."

"Cobb, none of this would have been possible if it wasn't for _you_. You're the one that pulled through it." Ariadne watched the evening sun hit his face… it was too unbearable for her to look at. So, she quickly looked away.

"If it wasn't for you and your questions about Mal. I wouldn't be here. I would still be trapped in my own head." Cobb slowly moved himself over, moving his shopping bags and himself closer to Ariadne.

"And well, I needed to thank you for that properly, so…" Dom stopped speaking and looked through one of the smaller bags. He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal the necklace she had wanted to get at the store.

Ariadne gasped as Cobb continued "I think you need to have this. I mean, it's just _you_."

"Cobb…" Ariadne breathed out through a soft whisper. He bought her _the_ necklace.

"Here," he said as moved closer to her frame. He opened the necklace clasp and whispered "Move back just a bit." And Ariadne did as she was asked. He placed the necklace around her neck, his fingers grazing the back of her neck in the process.

She leveled her breathing until he finally finished placing the necklace around her throat. And when he finished, she couldn't help but stare at it. It was so perfect for her.

"It works well too since you were also the architect of our group." Dom admitted, before looking over and checking on his kids.

"You shouldn't have done this." Ariadne was speechless. For the first time in her life, she truly was without words. "I- thank you, Dom."

Cobb sighed softly for a moment, before looking over at Ariadne. He moved slightly closer to her and whispered "Promise me you won't ever work on another extraction or inception again."

This caught Ariadne off guard. She wasn't expecting that. But truth be told, he was so close to her… her mind wasn't thinking properly. But she felt the need to ask it. So, she did "Why?"

Dom looked down into her eyes and muttered honestly, "Because, I don't want you to lose who you are." And Ariadne nodded slowly, continuing to stare at him. He was so close to her, all she had to do was lean over and-

"Good. Now, let's get some dinner." And the moment was over. Ariadne looked down at her necklace. Well, maybe it wasn't.

_Authors Note: _

_So, Ariadne has feelings for Mr. Cobb. Now, the only question is... can Cobb move on or will Ari only end up getting hurt? _

_We'll just have to wait and see. _

_So here is my game/challenge:_

_I have the entire story planned out but I want to know what you, as the readers, want to read. So here is my idea: _

_In yor review, at the end, leave a situation where you might want Dom/Ari to be alone together at. Example; a movie, a park... going skating, dancing, etc. _

_I will choose my favorite situation and incorporate it as a scene in one of the upcoming chapters. I will give full credit to you, so no worries. _

_Anyway, thank you for reading. _

_Please Review. It seriously makes my day :D _


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note:_

_When I saw the number of reviews I got for last chapter, my jaw dropped. AMAZING! I am so happy! I cannot even tell you how happy I am! _

_Beware; this chapter is a little long. But please make sure to read it all, it is long for a reason. _

_So, I read all of the ideas and I picked two. One of them is in this chapter and the other one will be in the next. _

_So, there are no spoilers, I will place the persons name in my other Authors Note (at the end of the chapter)_

_Enjoy! _

**Chapter 6**

He could hear a faint echo that was coming from the outside of his house. Cobb didn't know what to do. Should he open the door? Should he just let it be until it stopped? No. He had to open the door. He felt compelled to see who it was that was crying. It sounded strangely familiar.

When he opened the door, he saw Ariadne sitting a few metres away from him, on the house's curb. He just watched her for a second. Not sure of what to do exactly. Why was she crying? He had to find out.

He walked over to her and she tossed a hand through her hair, catching her breath.

"Ari, are you alright?" He sat down beside her, on the cold curb and waited for her answer. But she just shook her head at him and then wiped away some of her tears with her hands.

Dom just stared at her. What could it be? Ariadne seemed like such a strong person to him. He never thought that he would ever see her cry.

"I just got off the phone with the Head of the Architectural Department from the College." She took a deep breath in and continued through another sob "They said I failed my exam and that I cannot be in the program anymore."

Cobb's eyes widened. Ariadne failed her exam? How was that even possible? She was extremely good at what she did.

"They said that I forgot to fill in the back portion of it and they said that they don't want someone who was too careless to check if there was one. They're not letting me take another test. They won't let me go back." Ariadne cried even harder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Dom placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it softly, trying to comfort her. He felt horrible. Those bastards should have, at least, let her take another test. Well, maybe Miles could help her. Yes, that was it! Miles could help her!

"I could talk to Miles. Maybe he could help you." Dom tried to smile, but he just couldn't. Ariadne's tear-filled face was just too unbearable to look at.

Ariadne took another deep breath in and then muttered "He can't. The Head just called me. It's over. My _dream_ is over." Ariadne looked toward Dom and he reached out towards her and placed his arms around her small frame. She continued to cry directly into him, not afraid of anything anymore.

He rubbed her back gently and whispered into her hair "It's going to be okay." He grazed her neck tenderly and sighed "We'll figure it out."

Ariadne suddenly moved herself away from him and just stared. She smiled sweetly at him and Dom felt himself instantly feel better. Maybe she could go to school here. She could be close to the kids… close to _him_.

"Thank you" she whispered, so close, that he could feel her breath upon his face. For some odd reason, he just kept staring at her brown eyes. He never really noticed what a beautiful color they were.

She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the cheek, after murmuring "_We_ will figure it out." Something came over him in that moment. It was like a wave that was fighting to crash over his skin.

Before she turned away from him, he grabbed her head into his hands and kissed her as passionately as he could. The kiss was like fire and ice, fighting to have control of everything and anything. It wasn't like any kiss he had ever had before. And as his tongue had slowly crawled over her bottom lip, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

He pushed Ariadne off him to see a knife sticking out of his gut. "This is what you do to me, Dom?" Mal's voice came from in front of him. She breathed in and out in disgust before shouting "Well, this is what I'll do to you!" And she pushed the knife further into his stomach.

And then he woke up, terrified, searching frantically for his totem.

* * *

He got himself dressed quickly, placing a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt on over his naked body. He locked himself in the bathroom, splashing the cold water on his face. He had just _dreamed_. He knew that part of him should be satisfied and it was but, he had dreamed of something so odd that he didn't know what to think anymore.

He shut off the water and placed a string of toothpaste upon his toothbrush. _Ariadne_? He was kissing her in his dream. Kissing _her_? He couldn't believe it. What had gotten into him?

He glided his toothbrush across his teeth and thought about his dream again. His _dream_? It was so strange to even believe that he had dreamed last night. He was Cobb. He couldn't dream anymore. But he _did_. He dreamed of being intimate with Ariadne…

Suddenly, Cobb couldn't help but chuckle. Why was he acting like this? It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything.

He opened the tap water again, and rolled his eyes. He had to admit, for his first dream in a long time… it sure was _interesting_, to say the least.

* * *

Cobb walked into the hallway, keeping his footsteps light so that he wouldn't make any noise that would wake his children. Just the thought of them made him smile. He was unbelievably happy to be back and even though it had only been a few days, he knew that he would be happy for many more days to come.

Dom peered into the kitchen slowly, making sure that he was alone. Today was his morning to cook something for the kids. He really hoped Miles wasn't there to…

"Good morning, Dom." Miles spoke from the kitchen table, looking up from his newspaper.

"Are you going to try and kill us again with your cooking?" Miles raised his eyebrows, after asking his question.

Cobb couldn't help but let out a small laugh, before replying, "Yes, I thought I might attempt it."

Dom went into the fridge and pulled out a box of orange juice. He held it up to Miles, who shook his head at the offer.

Cobb spun around slowly and opened one of the top cupboards, and took a clean glass. "You know, I dreamed last night."

He could hear the ruffle from Miles' paper as he placed it on the kitchen table. Dom turned around and took a sip of his orange juice, holding a smug mark on his lips.

Miles' eyes were wide. "Well, isn't that amazing?" He meant it too. Dom hadn't dreamt in quite some time.

Cobb pulled out the chair beside Miles and sat down, holding his glass tightly in between his hands.

"Well, what did you dream about?" Miles asked through a curious smile.

Cobb didn't know what to say. If he told him the truth, would he call him crazy? Would he call him foolish? Or would he just call him careless? He didn't want to be called any of those adjectives.

Dom shrugged his shoulders and replied "I don't remember." He could feel the third degree coming from Miles now.

"What do you mean you don't _remember_?"

"I don't remember it. That happens when you wake up."

"Yes, but how do you know that you dreamed then?"

"Because I did. I-"

"You had a dream, Cobb?" Ariadne's voice came from the entrance to the kitchen.

Cobb noticed that she wearing one of his shirts. Now, why was she wearing that exactly? _Oh._ He could feel the memories from last night come into his mind. Phillipa and the pasta sauce incident, that's right. He bit down on his bottom lip, as she sat down beside him at the table.

What was she doing in his house? It was 9 am. _Oh_. Another memory, Cobb realized. James and Phillipa begged her to stay with them, and she had, apparently.

"You had a dream, Cobb?" Ariadne repeated to him in a mere whisper, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I had a dream."Cobb announced at Ariadne who was still smiling.

Ariadne couldn't help but wish that it would have been about her. But knowing Cobb, it was definitely about Mal. It stung Ariadne's throat as she thought about it and she sighed to herself, trying to make the slight pain in the back of her neck go away.

"What was it about?" She just had to ask. She needed to know if she should give up all together or that, if maybe, she could one day have a chance.

Miles chuckled at this, picking up his newspaper and replying "He said that he doesn't remember."

"I don't, Miles."

"How can you not remember, Cobb?" Ariadne spoke her words softly to him. She could feel that he was lying, it bothered her.

"Well, do you always remember what you dream?" Dom's voice echoed in Ariadne's mind. Yes, she did. Lately, anyway.

"It's obvious that he doesn't want to tell us, Ariadne" Miles spoke into his newspaper, but Cobb could feel him roll his eyes.

Ariadne shrugged her shoulders, finally giving up. Maybe it was better not to hear the intimate details that he and his dead wife had shared. She suddenly got a slight shiver as she got up and decided to get herself some coffee.

"So, Cobb, you will never guess what conversation Phillipa and I had last night." Aridane started, pouring herself a cup of the already brewed coffee.

Dom turned to her and tried not stare at her almost bare legs. She was just wearing a pair of his old shorts and another old shirt of his. Something Miles had given her to wear last night as a form of sleepwear. Well, if Miles was okay with her like that, then he should be too. But to be honest, he wasn't.

"What did you two talk about?" Cobb said quickly, trying not to watch her.

"Well, she said that she wants to grow up to be an architect." Ariadne smiled and sat down beside Dom once again; taking a sip of her newly poured coffee.

Cobb smiled at this. "Really? Well, considering that both of us are architects, it's a pretty good possibility."

He was about to take a drink from his orange juice, when he realized what he had just said. Both Miles' and Ariande's eyes were glaring at him. Miles was watching him in suspicion and Ari was staring at him in disbelief.

Had he seriously just said _that_? Had he just confused Ariadne for…. Mal? He needed to fix that comment before it was too late. "I mean, she is surrounded by architects. It is only natural for her to want to become one."

Ariadne nodded at his explanation. Of course he had meant that. He would have never confused her for anything other than his architect. She suddenly couldn't help but smile as she took the 'A' necklace, he had given her, between her fingers.

Cobb noticed that and smiled, leaning closer to her "You really like that necklace, don't you?" She nodded back to him, suddenly aware that he was leaning towards her.

She let go of the necklace and spoke softly "My mother had one just like it, except with the letter J. Her name was Jennifer."

_Was?_ Cobb's eyes widened. "Oh." He didn't know what else to say. So, he just leaned towards her again and took the necklace in between his fingers, touching the black diamonds and white gold it was made from. He could tell that the diamonds were faux, but the gold seemed very real.

"People say that the black represents power and passion and that white gold represents not only strength, but hope." Miles spoke the words bluntly, as if he was reading out of a text book.

Cobb let go of the necklace and moved away from Ariadne, while asking "What people?"

"Just people." Miles smiled and then got up from his chair, while announcing "Speaking of which, I have a few calls to Paris to make. I think it is about 3 pm there. They should be awake. Excuse me." And with that, he left the table.

There was an awkward silence. Ariadne took another sip of her coffee and Dom just sat there and stared at her. He had never even thought about her own personal life. She had always inquired about his, but he had never asked about hers. Well, maybe it was about time he listened to her.

"What happened to your mother?" Dom asked, placing both of his elbows on top of the table.

Ariadne breathed out for a second and then responded "She was killed by a drunk driver five years ago. It happened back in New York, before I left for Paris." She shifted in her chair before she continued "That's why I had to leave the city. I saw her everywhere. It was unbearable."

Cobb nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. "But," Ariadne smiled and continued "time healed me. She was a big part of my life and I know that I wouldn't be the same person that I am today, without her. Then again, I really do believe that everything happens for a reason. So, I've learned not to be sad about it."

Dom really admired her. She was so strong to believe that. And just when he was about to say something to comfort her, she spoke softly "I wouldn't be planning to live my dream as an architect if it wasn't for that moment. She had always wanted me to be one, but I never thought I could make it. And when she passed away, I knew I had to do this for her. And because of that, I've met so many great people. Like you…" she paused there.

It hurt her so much that she had these uncontrollable feelings towards him. And the fact that he bought her the necklace, made her desire for him only grow stronger. She watched his eyes slightly narrow as he brought his hand towards hers. They weren't touching yet….but Ariadne could already feel the smoothness of his fingers entangled in her hand.

"I'm not sure if I believe in fate."Cobb admitted, looking down at his hand and hers. He had something blocking him from pulling out and taking her hand in his. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel happy again. But in his dream, that led to something else. Something that he didn't want in reality.

"You should, Dom. If you don't, you will never live your life however you want to." She meant it. To her, free will was just a gateway to fate. It was like the helping hand that attached itself upon another vine of freedom.

She stared at his eyes, just waiting for him to reach over and touch her hand. It had to be about an inch away. It wasn't that hard to reach out to her, was it?

"I will never live my life the way I want to." Dom said softly, moving his hand completely away from hers. Mal wasn't alive anymore and that was all that he wanted. Without her, he only lived for his children.

He suddenly got up from the table, leaving Ariadne trying to hold back the pain of what he had just admitted to her. He was never going to be happy without Mal. She nodded and cleared her throat before announcing "Well, I think I _too_ will be making a phone call."

Ariadne left the table, not turning to look at Cobb. Dom just stood there with a blank expression scratched across his face. He, truly, did not know what to think anymore. Maybe he too should make a quick phone call, or a quick visit.

* * *

"So, you missed me already?" Arthur chuckled as he leaned over his fridge, offering Cobb a beer.

"It's 10:30 in the morning." Cobb commented.

"So?" Arthur asked, while busting open the cap. Arthur was sitting down on his sofa and Cobb had already made sure that they were alone in his apartment.

Arthur watched Dom, for a few seconds, stand in front of him and when he couldn't take it anymore he said "Sit down, Cobb, you're making me nervous." And Cobb did exactly that.

"I have to talk to you about something." Cobb stated, leaning back into the sofa. Arthur just waited for him to continue, so he did "I had a dream last night."

"Okay, Martin Luther King, what was it about?"

Dom laughed for a second and then stopped abruptly. Why didn't he seem phased by the news?

"Honestly, I don't remember." Cobb lied through his teeth.

"_Honestly, Cobb?_ It's me who you're talking to me. You can't lie to me." Arthur flashed him a quick smirk and asked "So, were you with Mal?"

"No." Cobb admitted quickly. He came here because he trusted Arthur and he knew that he would never betray him.

"No? Well, who were you with then?"

"Ari."

"Who?"

"Ariadne," Cobb shouted it.

"Really?" Arthur asked; a big plastered grin on his face.

"Well, isn't that something?" A voice came from the door way. It was Eames. "Sorry, I was eavesdropping from the hallway. I have really good ears, you know."

Dom's eyes widened as he watched Eames take out a beer from the refrigerator.

"What is he doing here?" Cobb asked Arthur.

Arthur shrugged once and spoke through a bitter tone "I ask myself that every day, actually." He paused for a moment and continued "He comes in, steals my food and then leaves and returns for both lunch and dinner."

Eames sits down on the sofa recliner, across from the two and flashes a grin at Arthur before saying "I just can't help myself, darling. The food is free here."

Cobb smiles at that. Eames really loved getting on Arthur's bad side.

"But anyway, what where you and the little architect minx doing in your dream?" Eames took a sip of his beer and laughed. "Shopping for hardwood floors, was it?"

Both Arthur and Eames chuckled at this and Cobb just stared at the both of them. He didn't know what to do anymore. Well, he couldn't stop now, could he? So he just decided to play around, hoping to push out the awkwardness he felt. "Oh, we definitely weren't doing _that_."

"I bet something else was hard though, mate?" Eames was the only one who laughed at that. Arthur was biting down on his lip and Cobb just sat there for a few seconds before deciding to clear his throat. "Okay, I'll be serious. What happened?"

"I think I might have lost hi-"Ariadne opened the door, expecting to only see Arthur but she came across more than what she looking for.

"You might have lost 'his' what?" Arthur asked, trying to fill the silence in the room.

"Cobb," Ariadne closed the door then and said "I might have lost your…. your keys." She was improvising. Had he even given her keys?

"I gave you keys? I don't think I did." Dom asked her, as she walked herself over to the couch, plopping herself down next to him.

"You didn't?" Ariadne pretended to be surprised. "Well, then. I didn't lose them." She took a deep breath. She handled the situation quite well. "So, what were you all talking about when I came in?"

"Nothing" all three of the men said in unison. Ariadne chuckled at that.

There was a long silence before Eames ended it "Saito rang me this morning and said something about meeting him tonight for dinner. You all interested?"

"What's the catch?" Cobb asked, slightly concerned.

"Well, the bastard is making loads of money, thanks to us, and he wanted to thank us with a little caviar and champagne. So, what do you say Cobb? Got yourself a suit lined up for the taking?"

Cobb nodded and turned to Ariadne, while asking "What do you think?"

"I think it's safe." She replied, knowing exactly what he was afraid of. He really did not want this to be another job offer. And she knew that. And it fascinated him greatly, to understand that she knew that.

"Cobb?"Arthur asked. Making Dom take his eyes off of Ariadne. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." He replied strongly.

Ariadne was smiling on the inside. Maybe this was her chance to show him how life could still be lived after tragedies. _Oh no._ Now she really wished that she hadn't made that phone call this morning.

_Authors Note:_

_What phone call is Ariade talking about? You'll just have to wait and see :P_

_Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Please? It makes me so happy! _

_And I was inspired for the first scene by darkxxstar and their idea. So, thank you :) _

_Take Care and please don't forget to review. Thank you. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_If you thought last chapter was long, this one is insanely long!_

_I used another reader idea in this one. No spoilers, so you will just have to read to find out whom's I used._

_Please review! I worked so hard on this one. Thank you!_

**Chapter 7**

"I never thanked you properly, Mr. Cobb." Saito stared at Dom with his dark eyes, his expression being a slight grin.

The restaurant was one for an elite class. Only the wealthy would be allowed within 20 meters of the entrance and if one that was not a guest, of a higher class client, security would be on its way in thirty seconds flat.

The entire room was painted in red and gold, with expensive silverware and chandeliers hanging off the ceiling. It was the type of place that Cobb never really stepped into unless he maybe wanted to go bankrupt. For the price of $85 a steak, the steak had better be served on a golden platter.

"It was my duty as your employee to finish my task." Dom let out a quick smile at Saito and turned to Eames who was nodding, agreeing with him.

"Well, gentlemen. If you wish to order, you may do so." Saito announced, giving out the Menu's to the two.

They were sitting at a private booth, in the corner of the restaurant. It was a beautiful area. Just far enough from the dance floor not to be bothered but close enough to still be able to hear the music that was playing.

"Oh, good. I'm bloody starving." Eames opened up the Menu and stated reading it, skimming through the pages until he found the Entre section.

"I think I'll wait for the others to arrive." Dom leaned back on the comfortable seat, as he said that.

He looked towards the door way. Where were they? He couldn't understand what was taking them so long to get there. Arthur knew where this place was. They had always passed by here… never getting too close…. but still, he knew the area. _They_ should be here by now. _She_ should be here by now.

"So, you never got to finish your story this morning, Cobb." Eames suddenly stated, looking up from his Menu.

Dom groaned at the comment. Eames was never going to let it go, was he? "I really don't think this is the right time to discuss-"

"Sorry, we're late. I couldn't find parking." Arthur's voice interrupted Dom's sentence.

Dom turned around to see Arthur smiling, beside Ariadne. That was Ariadne, wasn't it? She looked so… different.

She was wearing a black cocktail dress that ran up until her knees, with black high heeled shoes. Her hair was done, as well. It was long and flowing with slightly more curls in it. And she was wearing makeup. Ariadne never wore makeup. But what stood out immediately to Dom was the fact that she was wearing his necklace around her neck. He smiled at that. He was happy that she liked it.

"Ariadne, you look stunning." Saito announced as she sat down next to Cobb, Arthur next to Eames.

"Thank you." She smiled at him in a thankful manner and then crossed her legs under the table, accidently hitting Dom. "Sorry," she muttered to him in soft tone. He just shook his head slightly, as if motioning for her not to worry.

"Well, as I was saying before. I want to thank all of you for the successful inception you established. My company associates and myself are very grateful to all of you." Saito raised his glass full of champagne.

The rest of the table joined in on the toast as Saito spoke vibrantly "To reality." And then the entire table took a sip of their drink, after clinking their glasses together for good luck.

Cobb couldn't help but drink for that toast. That was what he was after; reality. No matter how intolerable it sometimes could be.

"Good evening gentlemen and my lady. My name is Jon and I will be your server for tonight. Is there an appetizer that I could start you off with?" The tall and most definitely French waiter held out a piece of paper and pen, waiting for the orders.

"Well, I'm ready actually." Eames replied and Jon clicked on his pen, waiting for the order "For starters, I will have the shrimp cocktail along with the balsamic covered bread. And I will have the lobster as my main dish."

"With baked potato or seasonal vegetables, sir?"

"Do I look like a sissy to you? Bring me both." Eames smiled at the waiter, who wrote down the order.

"And you, my lady? Have you decided?" The waiter looked at Ariadne who was still looking into her menu.

She looked up and asked "How big exactly is the calamari plate?"

"It serves up to three, Miss."

"Oh. Will anyone split it with me?" Ariadne asked hopeful. She really was in the mood for some seafood.

"I'll split it with you. I haven't had seafood in a long time." Cobb said and Ariadne beamed at him. She hadn't had it in a long time either.

"And I'm not sure yet about my entre." Ariadne admitted, turning the pages on her menu.

"Bring me the usual" Saito told the waiter, who obliged.

Once everyone else ordered, the waiter left the five of them alone, the music from the dance floor suddenly getting louder in the background.

"So tell me," Saito turned to Arthur and continued "have you been working on what I have asked of you?"

Cobb's eyes widened. Another job? Hadn't Arthur or even Saito had enough? Especially Saito…

"Yes but unfortunately, I no longer have an architect. So, the task will be quite difficult to infiltrate on my own." Arthur looked over at Ariadne, who was trying not to look at Dom.

He was wearing the suit that he had bought the day before, with her. And he looked extremely well in it. Better than he did at the store.

Saito caught on and directed his attention to Ariadne "But you were so good. Why would you stop?"

Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip. Well, she didn't want to lose herself for one thing and she didn't want to lose Cobb either. She promised him that she would never be part of another extraction or inception again and she planned on keeping that promise.

"Sometimes, it's better to quit while you still know what 'reality' is." Ariadne responded back, her fingers draping up and down her champagne glass.

"Fair enough." Saito managed to say before taking another drink.

There was a quiet moment at the table as Lady Gaga's _Speechless _started to play from the dance floor.

"Miss Ariadne, would you accompany me in a dance?" Eames winked at her.

"To Lady Gaga, Eames? Really?" Ariadne asked him in a soft chuckle. She could see Cobb looking at her from her left eye.

"Of course. After all, I am gaga for Gaga." He removed himself from the table and let out his hand.

She took a second to think it over but then decided that it would be harmless to dance with him. So, she placed her hand in his and he guided her to the dance floor.

Deep down inside of her, she wished that Dom was the one that had asked her. He hadn't even commented on how she looked. She had spent an eternity getting ready and he hadn't even cared.

* * *

Back at the table, Dom and the other two were discussing the new job that Saito had lined up.

"It's not that I don't trust this man. I just want to know what he is hiding. An extraction would be all that I would need." Saito explained to Arthur and Dom. Dom was barely listening though. His attention was somewhere else- half way between his kids and half way between the dancing that was happening across the room.

Arthur noticed Cobb's expression, so he decided to play with him. "You never did tell me what you dreamed of last night."

That caught Dom's attention. He didn't want to talk about that now. In front of Saito, in the middle of the restaurant.

"I told you the main part." Cobb spoke in a slight murmur. He really did not want to get into this subject now. It definitely was not a good time.

* * *

On the dance floor, Ariadne did not feel like she was dancing at all. She felt like she was being interrogated.

"Arthur told me about your secret desire for Cobb." Eames smiled down at her, as they swayed to the music.

"Well, it's not so secret anymore is it?" Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Why would he tell _you_, anyway?"

Eames chuckled at her question and replied "Because I threatened to leave his team if he didn't. I just always knew that there something was going on between you two."

Ariadne shook her head at that. "Well, that's where you're wrong. There is nothing going on between us. He just thinks of me as a friend."

"Do friends buy each other expensive jewelry, Ariadne?"

Ariadne watched him for a moment, wanting to know exactly how he knew-

"Arthur," Eames smiled.

Ariadne sighed and whispered "There is too much in the way. It's so complicated."

"What love isn't complicated?"

"Wow… that was quite profound Eames. I'm surprised." Ariadne admitted.

"Yes, well. I do have my moments." Eames chuckled and tightened his grasp on her a bit. "You see, I could help you….and Arthur could help too."

"What's the catch?" Ariadne questioned.

Eames looked straight into her eyes and answered bluntly "You help us with our next extraction."

Ariadne stopped dancing. She didn't know what to do. She promised Cobb never to be part of one again. If he ever found out, he would hate her.

"I don't think I can do that." Ariadne didn't mean to whisper, but her came sentence came out as one.

"Well, just think about it." Eames smiled, as she nodded. "I mean, I'll even give you a small preview of what _I _could help you with, right now." He paused and then grabbed her hand in his while shouting "Come on." Eames had already started running back to the table and Ariadne followed, wanting to see what exactly he was up to.

* * *

"I am surprised that not even your architect will help me with such a simple task, Mr. Cobb." Saito spoke to Dom who was looking directly back at him. He shook his head and was about to say something when a limping Eames made it to the table, with a confused stricken Ariadne.

"What the hell happened to you?" Arthur asked, laughing at Eames attempting to sit back at his place in the booth.

"Some old Nana with a cane suckered me right in the knee. I can't dance anymore. I'm sorry, Ariadne." Eames faked a pained expression and then turned to Cobb and said more fluently "Perhaps you could take my place, huh, Cobb?"

Cobb looked up at Ariadne, who now was just trying to keep her widened eyes to a more normal level. Dom thought about it for a moment. A dance was just a dance right?

The song changed in the background to_ Slow Dancing in a Burning Room_ by John Mayor.

"Oh, look at that. Perfect timing. Now you have to go, Cobb." Arthur spoke lightly, pointing upwards, as if the music was coming from up above them.

Cobb sighed briefly and then got up, reaching out his hand towards Ariadne, while saying "Shall we?" Ariadne looked at the hand briefly, her heart starting to flutter. It was only when she reached for it that she started breathing again. And slowly, they walked to the dance floor, Ariadne's stomach churning from both nerves and excitement.

Eames finally stopped the pained look on his face and Arthur couldn't help but congratulate him, "Very nice work. If I hadn't known about your plan, I would have believed you."

"Well, that's why I am called 'the Forger,' eh?" Eames smirked and then continued to Saito "I talked to her. She wasn't too keen on it before, but I have feeling that she will be begging us to let her in by the end of the night."

"Good" Saito smiled in his direction. "It really would be a shame to waste such a talent as hers." And Arthur and Eames couldn't agree more.

* * *

Back on the dance floor, Cobb had pulled Ariadne into his arms and they were swaying to the music. But Ariadne could fit at least a small child in between them and she wanted his arms wrapped tightly around her. She wanted to feel him next to her in _reality_, not only her dreams.

"Thank you for filling in for Eames." Ariadne smiled at Dom, looking up into his blue eyes. And Dom smiled back at her in return.

He was starting to feel more comfortable now. He hadn't danced in ages but he still wasn't too bad it at. The last time he had danced, was with Mal, in their bedroom on their anniversary. Suddenly, he stared to feel a little more uneasy.

But when Ariadne leaned in slightly closer and whispered "You see, I kept the promise," Dom felt himself relax again. She did keep it and Cobb was very happy for that, but he was also partly confused as to why she had.

"Yes, you did. Thank you." Cobb managed to say. Being this close to a woman was something that he hadn't done in a long time. Many months in fact. But Ariadne wasn't just any woman. She was something special. Any other woman would have just broken the promise and did the extraction. He was sure Saito had offered her a grand amount of money.

"And I really like this tie, Dom." She reached up slowly, and grazed it with her finger tips before asking "Where did you get it?"

Dom chuckled, remembering their shopping experience from yesterday. He was wearing the suit and tie she had picked out. "Well, it seems that you have good taste." Dom couldn't help but smile. He was having fun talking and dancing with her. She was really easy to get along with and he felt that he could trust her. For Dom, trust was a big issue. He didn't trust just anyone.

"I do have good taste, Dom." She smiled at the comment. She wanted to be held closer by him. So, she took a chance and moved in slightly more, looking up into his eyes before continuing "Thank you for noticing." She was flirting, badly too. Oh well, it was better than nothing.

Suddenly, Cobb took her slightly closer and whispered softly at her "I have to admit….you look beautiful tonight." The breath in Ariadne's throat got stuck. Had he actually just said that to her?

"Thank you." She half smiled and placed her head, daringly, onto his chest as they continued to sway to the music.

His mind was telling him to stop dancing with her and yet, his feet kept moving. It was a silent moment, in the middle of the crowded dance floor. He felt very much alive and he hadn't felt that way in ages.

He let his hand fall to her lower back and he held her even closer to him. He could feel her reciprocating his actions, falling directly into place.

She looked up into his blue eyes deciding that this was the moment where she was going to finally touch her lips to him. She raised her head slightly, her lips parting towards his and she breathed out slowly, waiting for a sign from him that it was alright to keep going.

But instead, he let her go quickly and mumbled "We should go." And Ariadne looked down at the floor, nodding, not wanting to look up at him just yet. He hurt her again. Her subconscious was right. He was only going to end up hurting her in the end.

As she followed him back to the table, she thanked god for making that phone call this morning. She had booked a flight for the following week to go back to Paris. She didn't want to stay here with him anymore. She didn't want to feel like this every time they were together. She needed to get away.

* * *

"Shh…" Phillipa hushed James, as they got off the large bed in Dom's bedroom. Their four tiny feet tip toed towards the door. They wanted to go see their Grandma. They knew that this was the day she was visiting them.

Phillipa opened the door slowly, not wanting to make any noise. She left the room first, James following her. He closed the door as lightly as possible not wanting to wake _them_ up.

Dom was sleeping soundly. The majority of his suit still wrapped around his body. The only things he had taken off before going to bed were his shoes, tie and coat. His eyes were closed, but he had a slight smile on his face.

He suddenly awakened, his eyes still closed, not wanting to get out bed. So, he reached over and wrapped his arm around Ariadne. His eyes snapped open.

What the fu-? What the hell was she doing sleeping next to him? Oh god. This had to be a dream. He lifted himself up and bit and took a good look at her face. She was still in her cocktail dress from last night and her makeup was a tiny bit smudged on her face.

This had to be dream. It couldn't be reality, could it? Totem. He needed his totem right now. He lifted his arm off of Ariadne and took a quick look around. If only he could reach over her to grab it. He couldn't go the other way, there was a wall blocking him.

He sighed suddenly, what the hell was he going to do? He couldn't remember a whole lot from the night before. He had just awakened; he needed a few minutes until his mind kicked into full gear.

They hadn't _slept_ together, had they? Dom placed his head back down on the pillow and watched Ariadne's face suddenly turn into a small smile. What was she dreaming about? He took a deep breath in and realized that he couldn't just stay here anymore; he needed to know if this was real or not.

He lifted himself up onto his elbow, trying to keep a perfect balance. And then he draped his arm across Ariadne, reaching for the totem on his night table. That was it. He was almost there, just a little further.

"Shit" he mumbled, as he lost his balance and fell straight on top of Ariadne. Her eyes fluttered open and then they become wide.

What the hell was he doing on top of her? Not that she was complaining or anything, but what-? Was she dreaming? She needed to know!

She breathed in and out heavily before asking in a whisper "Am I dreaming?"

Cobb chuckled nervously at that. She didn't know what the hell she was doing there either. Ariadne laughed in return, Cobb still was on top of her. The weight of his body was making her feel nervous. And they just laughed at the situation, Ariadne realizing that he was reaching for the totem when he collapsed on top of her.

"Is this how you treat your own Mother?" A light voice asked, as the door flew open.

Mother? Ariadne grew red as Dom's eyes flew to the door way to see his Mother's eyes in an extremely wide form.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said quickly and closed the door.

Oh _crap_. Cobb got up off the bed, pushing Ariadne slightly aside as he lunged towards the door.

He turned around to see Ariadne covering her face with her hands "Oh, god. I really hope this is a dream." She was turning red as she spoke "This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." She got up, off the bed, her hair slightly tasseled.

Dom was already spinning his totem, watching it, hoping for this to be a dream, as well. But when it came to a complete stop, he bit down on his bottom lip and ran towards the door way.

* * *

"What's going on? Is something wrong, Claudia?" Miles asked his wife, who was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, taking a few deep breaths in.

"Our son. That's the problem, Miles." Claudia responded to his question. "I know he is a grown man, but couldn't he atleast go to a motel or something like that? His children and parents are in the house!"

Miles watched his wife hyperventilate. What was she even talking about?

"Mom?" Dom's voice called from the hallway, shouting it.

Claudia's eyes widened at her son's voice. She didn't want to speak to him right now. He had disgraced her… yet, _again_.

"Please, that was not what it-" Dom stated, he felt like he was sixteen again, not thirty five.

"Oh please, Dom. I know what I saw." His mother spoke it bluntly, as Dom sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Am I the only bloody one that doesn't know what's going on?" Miles asked, turning to the kids who were, thankfully, not paying attention and watching television.

"I just caught your son in bed with some hussy." Claudia whispered it to her husband.

"She is not a hussy mom. Her name is Ariadne." Dom started.

Ariadne could hear the talking from the hallway, where she was standing. She didn't want her presence to be known yet. She wanted to see where the conversation was going.

"Ariadne? Is that even her real name?" His mother asked him, concerned.

"Yes, mother. It is. She is one of Miles' students-" Cobb spoke.

He wanted to continue but his mother cut him off "You're sleeping with one of your father's students?"

"No!" Dom exclaimed loudly, his kids turning to look at him. He took a deep breath in and calmed himself down.

"Then what did I walk into?"

Cobb couldn't believe it. His mother was acting like he was some teenager that didn't know the difference between right and wrong. "You know what? Think what you want. It doesn't matter anyway." He was really getting frustrated. His mother really knew how to push all the wrong buttons.

"How can it not matter? What about Mal?"

"Mal's _gone_!"

Ariadne's eyes widened in the hallway. Did Dom actually say _that_?

Cobb couldn't believe he had said that himself. But he needed to calm this situation down once and for all "Look, you have to finally understand that I am a grown man and that I can make my own decisions."

"But she's so young." Claudia muttered, softly.

"This isn't about Ariadne! Now, you have to listen to me because-"

"Oh my god, you're in love with her!

Ariadne had started to walk back to the bedroom, to get shoes, when she stopped dead in her tracks at that accusation.

Dom just sighed and whispered "Can we talk about this another time? Not in front of the kids."

"She's just a child!"

"She's not just a child and I am _not_ in love her. This was all just a big misunderstanding."

"Like Mal's death, Dom?" Claudia questioned.

Dom felt himself freeze and Miles spoke to his wife in a blunt tone "I think you've crossed over a line, Claudia. You know that it wasn't his fault."

"Oh really? Why should I believe that?"

Ariadne marched in from the hallway and said loudly "Because he loved her! And you have no idea how much he still does! He would have never hurt her purposely, in any way. And you know what? Cobb is right. She is gone and he deserves his happiness. And trust me; I would know if I was the one that was making him happy. But I'm not. So, please just calm down."

Ariadne took a deep breath in; as she watched the entire room stare at her. She ran her fingers through her hair and continued "I think I'll go now. I'm sorry that we had to meet this way." Ariadne turned back towards the bedroom and walked out of the kitchen.

The entire room was silent.

But Claudia broke the silence with a mumble "I don't like her, Dom."

Cobb sighed heavily and walked away while saying "Well, good for you Mother." And then he followed Ariadne back into his bedroom.

* * *

"I'm sorry about her. She isn't the nicest person." Dom said softly, as he watched Ariadne put on her shoes.

"I should go." Ariadne whispered, as he sat next to her on the bed.

Dom shook his head. No, he didn't want her to go. She was the only sane one in the house. She couldn't leave just yet. "But you promised Phillipa that she could she show you some of her drawings."

Ariadne sighed, memories of last night coming back to her. Sitting and laughing with Dom and the kids. It was something that seemed too perfect and it was.

"I know but this isn't the best-"

"Please, stay." Cobb grabbed her hand in his.

She looked down as he rubbed his thumb on the back of her palm. If this was any other moment, she would have been gleaming from happiness. But now, for some reason, she felt empty inside.

"I- I have to make a phone call."

"Make it here." Cobb wanted to make sure she was alright. His mother had said some awful things about her and Cobb didn't want anything to ruin what he had with her.

He suddenly let go her hand. _He didn't want something to ruin what he had with her? _What did that exactly mean? He didn't want anything to stand in between their friendship? Yes, that could be it. They had become good friends. He knew that he could trust her with anything.

"I'm sorry. I'll come by again tonight for Phiilipa's drawings." And with that, Ariadne left the room. Leaving Dom with a confused expression on his face.

Suddenly a vibrating noise surfaced. It was coming from the top of his night table. Ariadne had left her cell phone there.

When he looked at it and saw that she had gotten a text message from Arthur, he cringed. Should he have a look? Well, yes. It could be important.

_From: Arthur_

_To: Ariadne _

_Stop flirting with Cobb and get your ass over here. The airlines keep calling. They need your passport number. And Eames keeps bothering me to ask you about last night's arrangement. Well, deal or no deal? _

Cobb's eyes rolled over the sentences on the small screen. There were a few things he couldn't get out of his mind. 1. Why would he say that line about the flirting? 2. The airlines? Was she planning on leaving so quickly? 3. Last night's arrangement? But she promised-

Well, Cobb needed to get to the bottom of this. And he was going straight over there, to talk to her, after breakfast. He sighed out bitterly, he could tell that this was going to be a long day.

_Authors Note:_

_Well, how do do you think this is going to play out? _

_Thank you to 'tutskai' for the idea for the bedroom scene. _

_Please Review! Please? Maybe Cobb will wake up next to you next if you do :P Oh how I wish that were possible *sighs*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note:_

_I am going to apologize now for two things. 1. Not posting yesterday and 2. The grammar/spelling mistakes you may find in this ( and the different format for the spacing; the lines were not working for some reason)._

_My computer is not letting me save this document properly, and so, I cannot save anything. Trust me. I learned the hard way. _

_I have already written this entire chapter twice, because I thought that my computer had been saving it. _

_Anyway, please help calm my nerves by reviewing. This chapter was seriously hell to get up. _

**Chapter 8**

Cobb took a deep breath in. He was standing directly in front of Arthur's apartment door. Something was stopping him from knocking. He didn't know exactly what it was but it was a powerful emotion.

It was lurking in the pit of his stomach, pulling on his heart strings. What if the answers he got, weren't the ones that he was hoping for? He took another breath in, ran a quick hand through his hair and knocked.

A few moments passed by and no one had answered the door. Cobb war starting to get reckless. He knew that at least one of them had to be home.

"Cobb, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked while opening the door. Dom could hear the worry in his voice. What the hell was going on?

Dom walked into the apartment, while taking out Ariadne's cell phone from his pocket. "She left this at my-" and then he stopped talking. He saw something so unexpected, that his mouth fell open.

Ariadne was sleeping connected to the Dream Device, headphones around her ears.

He placed her cell phone back into his pocket and Arthur closed the door behind them.

"What is she doing?" Dom asked Arthur, while staring at Ariadne's dreaming figure.

"She is dreaming, Cobb. I am monitoring her." Arthur spoke the sentence lightly.

"And why is that exactly?" Cobb sat down next to the sleeping Ariadne on the couch.

Arthur walked over to them and stated "Because she asked me to." He said it bluntly. It didn't matter to him what anyone thought.

"Is she alright?" Cobb asked, slightly afraid for her. He knew what monitoring dreams meant and it definitely was not a positive thing. It was something done to see how long someone could sleep without waking up. Without being killed in their dream. After Mal had died, Cobb had asked Arthur to do the same for him. But why was Ariadne in need of this?

Arthur watched as Dom fixed a loose strand of Ariadne's hair by tucking it over her ear. He smiled at his friend. "I think so. She said that she's been having nightmares lately, that's all."

Cobb sighed. There was a feeling inside him that was telling him that this was all his fault again. Because he had brought her into this world and showed her just how wonderful and cruel it actually was.

Arthur cleared his throat "I'm actually glad your here. I need to call Saito about our next arrangement. Do you think you could watch her for a few minutes?"

Dom just nodded and continued to stare at Ariadne's dreaming figure. He could tell that she was having a good dream this time. She was smiling. It relieved Cobb, just a tad.

"Sure. Take your time." Dom spoke it softly, knowing that Arthur had already left the room.

He bit down on his bottom lip wondering if Arthur was lying to him. Maybe Ariadne was in her dream world, creating a dream layer for their next extraction. But no. She wouldn't do that. Would she? He had to find out. He was going in.

(SPACE)

Cobb was walking in a large hall. It was painted in an off white and yellow color. The hall was very long and there were doors all the way until the end of it. He turned to his right, seeing the number '1' written in charcoal on the wooden door.

He reached for the handle and pushed through it. Well, she had done this to him... he had to return the favor.

What he saw, surprised him. It was a large beach, crowded by many people.

Their were families and couples laying down on the sand, stretched across watching the evening sunset. He walked slowly through the sand, careful not to cause any imbalance in her dream world.

And when he reached the centre of the beach, he saw Ariadne swimming in the water. She was giggling as she shouted "Well, it seems that you've lost." She smiled again, dipping her entire body in the water.

For a second, Cobb thought that he was talking to him. She was looking at him, well, at the are that he was standing in anyway. But then, he saw someone emerge from the water. He couldn't tell who it was, they were swimming too far away.

Cobb thought about going into the water. Swimming up to them. But he stopped himself when she saw her kissing the man. His eyes locked on the scene. Who the hell was she with? He couldn't make it out. And suddenly, he felt like he was falling. Arthur!

(SPACE)

Dom opened his eyes to reveal a screaming Arthur "What the hell were you thinking, Cobb?" Arthur was incredibly upset. This was Ariadne's dreams and she was in love with Cobb. Him being in her dream could be disastrous. He could have seen himself... that would been horrible.

"Did you see her?" Arthur asked him but Dom wasn't paying too much attention to the Point Man. He was trying to understand the situation he had just been in. The man that she was with...he had dark hair. Or maybe that was just because his hair was wet. But no. That would have been too much of a stretch. His hair had to be dark.

Cobb removed himself from the machine and turned to Arthur. It was _him_. Ariadne was in love with _Arthur_. Dom pushed himself off the couch and asked through a soft sigh "How long has this been going?" He didn't want to know the details, but he did want to know the truth.

Arthur's eyes widened. Oh shit. Dom had seen himself with her. Arthur didn't know what to say. Well, there was no point in lying now, was there? "For quite some time, Cobb. But its been official for a few days only."

It was official? Arthur and Ariadne? _No_. It just didn't make sense. He never sensed a spark between them. The kind of spark that he shared with- Cobb breathed out heavily. "Were you planning on telling me?"

Arthur shook his head. What? Was he crazy? Ariadne would have killed him. "No. I thought it would be better if, in time, Ariadne had told you herself."

Cobb looked down at the floor and then quickly back at Arthur. Inside his body, there was this constant nagging. As if he knew that it wasn't right. Her _loving _him. _Wanting _him. Arthur had never loved a woman... ever. Well, except maybe his mother.

"Tell me," Cobb started, afraid to continue "is it love?"

Arthur watched Cobb for a second. Did Ariadne love Cobb? He smiled and muttered "I think so."

Dom's breath caught in his throat. They loved each other? Arthur and Ariadne? He shook his head at the thought. He hated the fact that they were in relationship. He felt that it was completely wrong.

"Well, I think I should wake her up and let her know that you found out." Arthur moved over towards Ariadne's body and turned the music on. Her headphones blaring with the familiar song they used during their inception. "When she wakes up, I'll give you two some privacy."

"No. It would be better if you were here too." Cobb admitted.

Arthur nodded and Ariadne woke up.

She looked around the room to see Cobb's blue eyes staring at her. _Oh no._"This is not what it looks like." She said to Dom, as she removed herself from the machine.

"I know. Arthur told me." Cobb said, in a flat tone. In reality, his emotions were on high but he was trying to hide them by keeping himself very still.

Ariadne smiled at Cobb. This was the real him. Now if only he did to her what his projection was doing to her in dream. She blushed at the thought and made herself more comfortable on the sofa.

"Ariadne," Arthur started, very slowly. He didn't know how she was going to react. He breathed in lightly and continued "Cobb knows."

She stiffened. He knew about what? About her early departure to Paris? She didn't understand what he knew.

"Arthur asked me to watch you as he made a phone call to Saito. And I couldn't help myself. You were so happy. I needed to see what you were dreaming about, so I-" Dom stopped there. He could tell by the look on her face that she was devastated.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Ariadne admitted, turning to look at Cobb beside her on the couch. Should she reach over and touch him? Should she get up and pace? She had never been put in this type of situation before.

Arthur was about to walk away but Dom raised his voice to him "Don't walk away. I want to talk about this." Arthur stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards them again, steadying his feet.

"So, tell me, How long have you felt this way?" Cobb asked her and she blushed. She really didn't think he would be this calm and serious about it. And with Arthur being there, it was making her slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm not too sure, exactly." Ariadne mumbled and then asked in a confused tone "Dom, can't we talk alone? I mean, why is Arthur even here?"

"Thank you!" Arthur exclaimed. He did not want to be there. This was supposed to be their moment and he did not want to share it _with _them.

"Well, he is the one your in love with." Cobb shrugged. His tongue suddenly felt bitter. The statement was like poison to him. He just didn't want to swallow it.

Arthur and Ariadne looked at each other carefully. But Ariadne was the first to declare "I'm not in love with Arthur!"

Cobb couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why was she lying? Arthur had already told him the truth. "Ari, I saw you two in the water. You didn't seem like friends to me."

"You saw _him_? You saw his _face_?" Ariadne couldn't believe it. Why was Cobb acting like he was in denial to the situation they were talking about?

"No, but I just assum-"

"You assumed that it was me?" Arthur asked, laughing loudly. Ariadne started to laugh, as well.

"So, who is he?" Cobb asked seriously, making the laughter stop in the room. He could feel his body tense as he waited.

"Dom," Ariadne closed her eyes. She didn't want him to know. But there was no escape from this situation.

Arthur was watching the situation carefully. He wasn't the expert on body language, like Eames was, but he did know a few things. Cobb was leaning into her, waiting for her answer. He was hoping for it to be him. Arthur let out a small smile. He loved her back. Now, if only he would just admit it too. But this wasn't the proper way for their feelings to be shared to one another. He had to do something. He took out his cell phone, quickly.

"The man that you saw with me was..." she paused because her cell phone started vibrating. Cobb reached into his pocket and passed Ariadne's cell to her while saying "You left it in my room this morning."

In his _room_? Was Arthur missing something?

Ariadne reached for the cell phone and opened the text message.

_From: Arthur _

_To: Ariadne _

_Tell him that its from Eames and that its an emergency. _

Ariadne read the text over and over again. She cleared her throat and shouted "I think Eames is in trouble." Cobb's eyes widened and he looked over to Arthur who had plastered on a shocked expression as well.

"Well, we should go to his hotel room then." Arthur proclaimed, grabbing his keys from the table to his right.

"I just hope he's alright." Ariadne spoke it dramatically. God, she was a bad actress. She really hoped Cobb didn't notice.

Dom got up as well, and placed an arm around her shoulder while asking "Did he say what it was about?" Ariadne completely forgot her words in that moment. She was much too focused on his arm being around her frame.

"Let's go." Arthur murmured, as they walked out the apartment. He sighed softly. _Damn it._He was going to miss his favorite television show for this.

(SPACE)

Cobb was pressed up against the door to the hotel room. He was trying to hear if there was anything suspicious going on behind the closed door. He could hear screams from the other side. It sounded like Eames was in trouble.

"We better break down the door." Cobb said as lowly as possible before taking a few steps back; in order to fill up his leg muscles with enough strength to do such a feet.

Ariadne was watching Cobb carefully, as he turned to Arthur while saying "Did you bring your gun?"

Arthur shook his head.

"A weapon of some sort?" Cobb asked, getting nervous.

"Well, I do have keys." Arthur shrugged his shoulders. Cobb sighed in frustration and ran a quick hand through his hair.

"Ari, cover me." Cobb whispered to her. Ariadne nodded blissfully. She was enjoying herself. There was something about him acting this way that made him even more good looking.

Cobb ran to the door and swung his entire body at it, the door busting open. "Don't move!" Dom shouted over and over until he saw the scene before him.

Eames was with a woman. They were both half naked on his bed and in each others arms. Cobb's eyes widened and both Ariadne and Arthur tried to hold in their laughter.

"Your in danger _how_?" Cobb asked getting angry.

Eames was stricken. "What are you lot doing here?" He looked over at Ariadne who was nodding. _Oh_. Eames understood perfectly well what was going on. He knew about the tests she needed done on her.

"How the fuck do you call this an emergency?" Cobb was really upset now. He took a deep breath in and looked at the blond girl, who was tyring to cover herself up.

"Well," Eames cleared his throat before continuing "do you any of you have a condom?"

Cobb groaned loudly and bit down on his bottom lip, trying to calm his nerves. Arthur went into his wallet and took out a condom, whipping it Eames' forehead.

"That's not the first time I've been hit in the head with one of these." Eames said, chuckling.

Dom rolled his eyes and asked loudly "_That _was the emergency?"

"Well, its not now. But it could have been in nine months when I would have been a father!" Eames shouted loudly, playing along with the scenario.

"Okay, I think we should just leave these two alone." Ariadne chuckled.

Dom nodded. He wanted nothing more than to get out of there. Seeing someone else in such an intimate situation made him realize that he hadn't had that situation in almost a year. _Wow_. It had been a really long time for him. He cleared his throat and left along with Arthur and Ariadne. He needed to get back to his kids. He missed them.

(SPACE)

"Miles?" Cobb called out when he entered the house.

"Your father is in in the basement with your children." Dom's mother said in a sharp tone, while slicing carrots on the kitchen table. She took a sip of her coffee and then asked "Why do you still call him by his first name?"

"Because he likes it." Cobb responded in a calm tone. His father hated being called anything but his name. Even when he taught, he told his students to call him by his first name.

"Well, where did you disappear to this time?" She asked curiously and Dom sighed at the comment.

His mother was definitely something out of the ordinary. He thought back to the time when he had called his kids, before the inception, and she didn't even want to speak to him. She really didn't believe that he hadn't killed Mal.

"I went out to Ariadne's. She left her cell phone here, I returned it." Cobb responded, taking a seat at the table. His mother watching him from the corner of her eye.

"Well, that was awfully nice of you." She smiled as she said that and then continued "So, she lives in Paris? When is she going back home?"

There was something about the way she asked that, that made Dom flinch. He responded casually "Whenever she wants to."

He got up off the kitchen chair as his mother continued speaking "I didn't mean to be so rude this morning. I was just...shocked."

Dom nodded, not believing his mother one bit. He let out a small smile and breathed out "You can make it up to her tonight."

"Tonight?" Claudia's eyes widened.

"Yes. She is coming by to look at Phillipa's drawings."

Claudia rolled her eyes and asked frustrated "Is she staying for dinner, as well?"

Dom smiled at the question and replied in a fluent tone "You know? I'm not exactly sure." He watched his mother continue to cut the vegetables, as he continued "I think the kids would like it if she stayed." He wasn't going to lie. He wouldn't mind if she joined them too.

Claudia shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't believe that her grandchildren liked that..._woman_. "It won't matter to me," she lied.

"Good. I'll invite her then." Dom smiled at his mother, whose face suddenly fell pale.

(SPACE)

Dom placed the last piece of dinnerware on the dining room table. They hadn't eat at this table for almost an entire year. His hand suddenly fell to one of the knives on the table. He placed his fingers on the blade and thought of Mal.

There was one horrible night when she threatened to kill herself after dessert. The idea he had put into her mind grew like a disease. She had stood up, and had held the dessert knife in her hand while shouting "You must do this with me, Dom" and she kept repeating it and repeating it.

The children had been there as well. Scared and crying. They were so innocent. He remembered taking them to bed and trying to tell him fairy tales to try to make them feel better. And at the time, that had worked. But no one was there to tell him fairy tales. To tell him that it was going to be alright. He had felt hopeless until the day he started planning the inception.

He suddenly had something to look forward to. A new life with his children where he still would be there pushing all the horrors away with tales of hope.

"Hi." A small voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Ariadne holding a bottle of wine in her hands. She smiled and spoke lightly "Miles let me in. And well," she held out the bottle to him and continued "This is for you."

He grinned at her. And there she was. The one person who had tried to help _him _push all the horrors away. He took the bottle in his hands while whispering "Thank you."

Ariadne looked around the dinning table. It looked stunning. The entire room did. She bit down on her bottom lip slowly before asking "Where is Phillipa? I am really looking forward to seeing her drawings. I want to pin point the competition early."

Dom laughed. He placed the bottle of wine beside him on the floor, before responding "She may be small but she is very determined. She's going to blow you away with her designs."

"There's no doubt about that." Ariadne smiled back at him.

Suddenly, Miles' voice shouted from the hall way "Claudia, bring the children up for dinner."

Dom turned to check the table one last time. _Oh crap._There was one fork missing. "Could you get that for me?" He pointed to the small table behind her that had a stand full of cutlery.

Ariadne reached for one of the forks and then turned around, holding out the fork to Dom. He took a step forward and accidentally tripped over the wine bottle he had placed beside him. As an instinct, Ariadne tried to hold him up, but she couldn't and once again, he fell straight on top of her.

Dom shook his head, chuckling, while asking "Are you okay?" And she couldn't help but laugh either.

"Oh dear God." Claudia's voice emerged into the room, waking both Dom and Ariadne stop their giggling.

James and Phillipa were on either side of their grandma, holding her hands. James laughed and shouted "I want to play wrestling too, Daddy!"

_Oh god. _This was the second time today that this happened to her with Dom. He helped himself up and turned to his mother and said in a steady tone "Again... not what it looks like." He turned to Ariadne, who was covering her head with her hands from embarrassment. Well, at least the wine bottle hadn't broken. That was one strong bottle.

Miles was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pockets. "Thank you for bringing the wine, Ariadne."

Ariande got up off the floor and walked towards the children, they already, running into their arms giving them a big hug.

"Did you bring us something too?" Phillipa smiled up at Ariadne.

"Well, what is your favorite thing in the world after chocolate?" Ariadne bent down to her level, while chuckling.

"Strawberries?" Phillipa gasped.

Ariadne nodded and whispered "I brought Strawberry Shortcake." Phillipa and James both clapped happily.

Dom was watching the scene from afar. Every time Ari was around them, his kids were always so happy. She always knew the perfect things to say and do. In a way, she was perfect. She was the kind of boost his family needed.

"I'm allergic to strawberries" Claudia said bluntly.

Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip, not knowing what to say. She never could win with her, could she?

"Don't listen to my wife, Ariadne. She likes to be difficult." Miles said and then motioned to the table for everyone to sit down.

James and Phillipa pulled on Ariadne's hand as they both fought over who got to sit with her. In the end, Dom decided that the two kids should sit beside each other and across from himself and Ariadne so that they would stop fighting. And that left, the two grandparents to sit at either end of the table.

"I will go get the salad and appetizers." Claudia announced, getting up from the table.

Ariadne leaned forward and asked politely "May I help?"

Claudia shook her head slightly and responded, while walking away "Oh no dear. We wouldn't want to break anything, would we?"

Ariadne found herself staring down into her plate. This woman did not like her, at all. It really bothered her.

Miles broke the atmosphere by standing up and pouring the wine into the wine glasses on the table.

Dom looked over and saw Ariadne's pained expression. so he playfully knocked his elbow into her arm while saying "Listen to this." And before he continued, he turned his attention to his, "James, tell Ari what you said about her, at lunch today."

"You were talking about me, James?" Ariadne smiled.

James blushed before saying in a soft voice "Yes." Ariadne couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"He said that you looked very pretty in your dress yesterday." Dom finished for his son.

James suddenly shouting "Like Miley Cyrus!" And the entire table laughed.

"Aww... well, that is very sweet. But you know that singer that you want to be like?"

"Justin Bieber?" James awed.

"Yeah. You are going to grow up much more handsome than him." Ariadne entertained him.

"Really?" James asked proudly and Phillipa giggled at how proud her brother was of that.

Ariadne nodded. She looked over at Dom. If he grew up to look anything like his father, he would be beautiful.

"Dinner is served." Claudia announced, placing a bowl full of salad and assorted appetizers in the middle of the table.

Once Claudia sat down, Miles started "I would like to propose a toast." And everyone lifted their wine glasses, except for the two children who lifted their juice glasses.

Miles smiled at Dom and continued "Hope is something that cannot always be grasped. Not every man has the will power to grasp it. I would like to raise my glass to Dom, whose hope and love for this family is something that I, will never be able to fully grasp. Welcome home, son."

Dom smiled lightly the speech, as everyone clinked their glasses together and then took a sip.

"Go ahead, children. Help yourselves." Claudia motioned for the children to begin eating and Phillipa reached over to help herself. Seconds later, the entire table did the same.

"So tell me, Dom. What do you plan on doing for money?" Claudia asked, after taking another sip of her wine.

"I'm not exactly sure. I was thinking that I could go back into architecture. I wasn't too bad at that." Cobb swallowed his food before answering his mothers question. He turned over to Ariadne and he knew that she would be smiling at his comment.

"We'll your no Phillipa, Dom." Ariadne said with a chuckle and Dom laughed at her statement.

"Thats right," Dom apologized to his daughter "I'm sorry, Princess."

Phillipa giggled while saying "It's okay Daddy. I want to be just like Ari when I grow up." Ariadne's eyes shot straight to the little girl in front of her. That was the sweetest compliment she had ever gotten.

Claudia rolled her eyes once, "It seems to me that the children love you." Ariadne stayed silent. She didn't want to say anything that would ruin the compliment from before.

"Well, I guess they see something special in her." Dom commented, making Ariadne stare at him.

"Perhaps _they _do." His mother said whilst wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

To break the silence, Cobb reached over the table and grabbed the bottle of red wine. He pours some into his glass and then turns over to Ariadne while asking "Would you like some more?" She nods.

"Are you even the legal age to drink? This is not France anymore." Claudia commented. Her husbands eyes flying towards her.

"Yes, I am 21." Ariadne picked up her glass while answering. This woman was starting to become intolerable. Claudia hated everything about her. Even her age.

"Dom is 35." Claudia spoke the number harshly.

Cobb tipped the wine bottle and starting pouring some in Ari's glass while saying angrily "Yes, I am 35. Why is that relevant to this conversation?" And before he had even noticed, the wine had overflowed from the glass and had fallen onto Ariadne's top. She gasped at the large stain on her shirt and winced.

Dom placed the bottle down onto the table, apologizing. Ariadne stifled a small laugh and muttered "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"Let me get you something else to wear." Miles announced, excusing himself from the table.

Dom was chuckling and Ariadne could help but giggle as well. They gave each other a small look and realized that they were both thinking the exact same thing. Everytime she had come over, she ended up in someone elses' clothes other than her own. It was only natural for it to happen again tonight.

"Ariadne, you can come change." Miles shouted form the hallway. Ariadne excused herself and Dom watched her walk away. His eyes following her every move.

"I saw that." Claudia mumbled in an upset fashion.

Dom's eyes narrowed from confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"That look you just gave her."

"I didn't give her any look." Dom exclaimed, as if trying to persuade not his mother but himself.

"She's 21, Dom."

"Yes and I'm 35. I thought we had already settled this." Dom cracked his knuckles. If his mother said one more thing, he knew that he wouldn't be able to contol himself any longer.

"Daddy?" James asked looking up from his plate. Cobb turned to him and then his son continued "Is Ari staying the night again?"

"No." Claudia answered straight.

Dom tried to ignore his mother. "I'm not sure. But if she wants to, she's welcome." It was true. She would always be welcome in his home. She had become very close to the family.

"Dom-" Claudia started.

But before she could continue, Cobb stopped her talking by saying in a loud tone "This is my house, Mother! If she wants to stay, I say that she can stay! If she wants to build a giant bird nest on my front porch, I am the one that decides whether or not she can build it. Do you understand?"

Claudia looked down at her plate before asking in a sad tone "Have you already forgotten about your wife, Dom?" The question took him by surprise. _No._ Of course he hadn't.

He needed to tell her, and so he did "I could never forget her. And I will never forget her. But I have to live my life and try to be happy. Your husband has always been trying to wake me up to reality and now that I finally have woken up, I am getting bombarded by you. I don't want to be sad anymore, Mom. Mal wouldn't have wanted that for us. She would have wanted us to continue living. And no matter how much you may hate Ariadne, she is the one that opened my eyes to the real world. I will be forever grateful to her."

Claudia took in Dom's speech and whispered softly "Well. It appears that I am already too late then."

_Too late?_ Too late for _what_? Dom watched his Mother for a moment. He contemplated asking her for a moment. But when Miles and Ariadne, dressed in another ones of Cobb's old shirts walked in. He held his tongue.

"It seems that an apology is in order, my dear." Claudia spoke, sincerely, as Ariadne sat down onto her seat.

Ariadne's eyes widened. _Wow_. What had went on while she was changing? "An apology is not necessary."

"Yes, it is." Claudia counteracted Ariadne's statement. She didn't know her son cared for this young lady as much as he did. She obviously had to be something special to him as well, not only the children.

(SPACE)

"I guess one thing is the same as it is here and Europe." Miles started, turning off the television in the living room. "The weather channel is always wrong. They said that it be storming outside. And I have yet to see a single drop of rain."

Ariadne chuckled at Miles' statement. She was sitting down on the couch, holding James in her arms as Phillipa was showing her the infamous drawngs. They were quite brilliant. Maybe she would grow up to be an architect.

Claudia leaned over the counter and watched as her grandchildren sat so comfortably beside Ariadne. She didn't think anyone could have made such a large effect in just a few days. But perhaps, she had. Even though she had apologized to Ariadne, something about her didn't sit right with Claudia. There was something that she was hiding from her son. There had to be.

"Honey, is Dom still outside?" Claudia asked her husband, who nodded.

"Why is he outside?" Ariadne asked, looking up to the couple.

"One of the car doors won't lock. He is trying to fix it."

Ariadne smiled. Cobb was alone? And needed help? Well, it seemed like the perfect time to go and try to help. "Perhaps, I'll go see what he is up to." And she kissed Phillipa on the forehead before whispering "I won't be gone for too long." And she got up and walked towards the doorway.

"Damn it." Dom said under his breath. He had tried to fix it and it was still opening.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Cobb?" Ariadne laughed, as she closed the house door behind her.

Dom turned to Ariadne and mumbled through a short laugh "I think I got this one all by myself."

She smiled at him and joked "It doesn't look like that from over here."

Cobb pushed down the lock from the inside and shut the door again. This time slamming it. "Well, lets see. Will you do the honors?"

He showed her the car door with his hand and she walked towards it, nodding. She pulled on the lever and it opened again, causing Dom to curse and Ariadne to try to hold in her laughter.

"It's alright, Dom. I was never any good with fixing things either." Ariadne admitted, feeling brave enough to rub his shoulder for comfort.

Dom shook his head at her knowing that wasn't the truth. In a way, she had kind of fixed him. He breathed out slightly and turned to her while stating "Let's talk a quick walk."

Ariadne smiled and turned to look at his eyes. No matter the reasoning for this walk, she wanted to be on it with him. He held out his hand to point to the side walk, where they strolled, side by side.

Once they had been about twenty meters away from the house, Dom turned to Ariadne and asked "So, you still haven't told me who you were dreaming about?" Ariadne sighed, looking up at the moon and the night stars all around her. It was a truly beautiful setting. But could she tell him? She took deep breath in and responded.

_Authors Note: _

_Cruel ending? I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I am continuing as you are probably reading this. _

_Please Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note:_

_By the end of this chapter, you are either going to love Cobb or hate him. Or hate me._

_I am sorry that I was cruel in the last chapter. But I hope I make up for it in this one._

_Thank you for all the amazing reviews. You have no idea how grateful I am. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

Dom turned to Ariadne and asked "So, you still haven't told me who you were dreaming about?" Ariadne sighed, looking up at the moon and the night stars all around her. It was a truly beautiful setting. But could she tell him? She took deep breath in and responded "Well, what do I get if I tell you?"

Ariadne turned her eyes back to his and he asked in a short laugh, almost questioning her "What do you _get_?"

Ariadne nodded for a moment. She put her hands in her pockets, suddenly hoping for someone to call her or to text message her; just to interrupt the conversation. But she had done it again. She had forgotten her phone back in the house.

"Well, what do you _want_?" Dom was curious to say the least.

Ariadne smiled at the question. She wanted to say _'You.' _But she defiantly was not brave enough yet. So, they kept walking, playing their game of twenty questions.

"What do I want, Dom?" Ariadne asked chuckling. Cobb nodded, smiling. He was having a lot of fun walking and talking to her. Even though it was quite ironic how much he hated the subject.

"Yes, Ari. What do you want?"

"I want you to stop asking me about this." He laughed at her honesty. He really did admire that about her. Her brutal honesty.

"Fine. I'll stop." Dom started but stopped walking. They were getting pretty far from the house, anyway. He continued when she stopped moving and looked at him "I do need to know one thing though."

He was so serious that she was scared. She steadied her breathing, waiting for him to continue. "Yes?"

Dom looked down into her eyes and asked "Why was Arthur monitoring your dreams today?"

Ariadne was afraid of that question, among others. But she decided that it was time to tell the truth. "I keep having bad dreams. I always die or end up getting hurt."

Cobb smiled, trying to lighten the conversation by saying "Well, it didn't seem to me that your dream this morning was bad." He suddenly pointed to the curb that ran along the side walk and they took a few steps towards it, before sitting.

Ariadne smiled. He was right. The dream of her and Cobb was amazing. She had never wanted to wake up, but she had. Right before Mal had come out no where holding a gun in her hands. Ariadne was waiting for the bullet to fly straight into her but Arthur woke her up before the bullet had even popped out of the gun.

"The part that you saw _was_ but-" she stopped, not wanting to tell him all the details. But then she continued softly "I assume that you didn't see me almost dying afterwards."

Cobb couldn't believe his ears. Why was Ariadne dreaming things that were so horrible? Why was she dying in her dreams every night? Was _someone _killing her? He needed to know to try and help her.

Dom parted his lips slightly and asked "How do you die?"

Ariadne looked at him blankly and answered truthfully "Someone kills me."

Cobb moved himself closer to her when he noticed that small tears started to form in her eyes.

Ariadne couldn't help herself. She was not a sensitive person but this was the moment when she knew her life would change. If not for the better, then for the worse.

Dom reached up to her cheek and ran his index finger down it, before asking in a whisper "Who kills you, Ariadne?"

Ariadne looked down for a second and he moved his hand away from her face. Making himself comfortable on the curb, she took a deep breath in and whispered "Mal."

Cobb's face feel flat. His entire face had become frozen. _Mal_? As in his deceased _wife_? Why was she the one that was killing her?

"Every time I dream, she shows up. I don't know what to do, Cobb." Ariadne wiped the tears away from her eyes with her hands.

"Your probably still in shock from the Inception." Dom muttered to her slowly. It couldn't be anything else, could it?

He looked at her crying eyes and his heart immediately felt tight. He didn't know what to say to her. He honestly wasn't expecting that.

Dom shook his head as Ariadne tried to hold in the tears, but couldn't. He reached out and put his arms around her in an attempt to cradle her away from the world. He had done _this_. This was _his _fault. He had brought her into this world when he promised Miles not to. He had destroyed her. Just like he had destroyed himself.

Ariadne was trying to hold in the tears. She was so conflicted of how she felt. She felt so sad and scared, yet she felt so safe and happy in Dom's arms. He rubbed her back over his old dress shirt.

He sighed and whispered "It's okay, Ari. You'll be fine." She leaned into his neck and muttered back softly "I know. Perhaps when I leave to Paris, everything will go back to normal."

Dom suddenly moved himself away from her. So, she was leaving to Paris. Well, he knew that one day she would go back. Perhaps in a month. But not so soon. He was about to ask her when she was leaving, when a single rain drop hit him on the top of his head.

Cobb looked up at the sky and a few moments later, Ariadne did so also. He then looked around him. He was on a curb, _alone _with Ariadne. He was _comforting _her when she had been sad. This was all too familiar. Didn't he have a dream like this recently?

"Dom, I think the weather channel was right this time." Ariadne looked up at the sky as rain drops suddenly started falling. She then realized how far they were from the house.

The rain started harder and harder until both of them were starting to become drenched in water. Cobb narrowed his eyes, trying to get a good look of his house. They were about one hundred meters away. It wouldn't be too bad if they started running.

"Let's go." Dom shouted and then started running, as the heavy rain become even more vast. Ariadne quickly placed her hair behind both of her ears and started running as well.

It was so strange to her too. She had once had a dream like this, except in that dream they were running towards a bridge for shelter. But she had tripped on something and he had helped her up. It seemed like years ago, but it wasn't.

But there was something unusual about this moment. She knew it was _real_. She could feel it. She didn't know the exact feeling that she was getting, but it was there in the pit of her stomach, telling her how _real _this was.

Dom had finally made it to his drive way when he turned around to see Ariadne running towards him. He looked down at her feet and noticed that there was an empty pop can a few meters away from her. And his eyes widened, as she tripped and fell to the ground.

He ran towards her, extremely worried. His hands grabbing her shoulders as he stared at her. _Nothing _was going to happen to her. Nothing could happen to _her_. He couldn't go through so much pain again.

And Dom froze again while Ariadne lifted herself up and ran towards the drive way, muttering a quick thank you to him.

This had to be dream, Dom realized. And his dream self was always braver than he was in reality. He had to know. He just had to. "When are you leaving for Paris?" He shouted it out at her, forcing her to stop and look at him.

She could barely hear through the sound of the rain. Had he asked something about Paris? She shrugged and yelled back "Let's talk about it inside!" She could barely hear him or see him.

Cobb shook his head, as he suddenly started leaning on his car. "Ariadne. When are you leaving for Paris?" He asked it slowly, making her walk closer to him. She leaned on one of the car doors as well.

Dom moved off the car, as she answered him sadly "In a few days."

Cobb rolled his eyes at her answer. She had promised his kids that she wouldn't leave. How could she be leaving so _soon_?

"Why so quickly, Ari?" Dom couldn't take his eyes off of her anymore. He needed to know _everything _now. Everything that she was hiding from. He could feel that the 'Mal dreams' were the just the beginning.

"Can't we just talk inside, Cobb?" Ariadne started to shiver from the rain that was now sticking to her skin. She felt so cold.

Dom shook his head and took a step closer to her while stating "I just don't understand you. You told the kids you would at least stay the summer..."

"Yes! But that was before-" Ariadne stopped herself. She was about to say it. _Oh god. _Maybe this was a dream. Only in dreams had she been close to telling him how she felt.

Cobb took another step closer to her and Ariadne suddenly felt cornered against the door of the car. How ironic was it that just fifteen minutes ago they were laughing and trying to fix the same door. But now, she felt terrified of it.

"Before what?" Cobb's blue eyes burned into her brown ones. This was _it_. No more lies from her part. He had always been honest with her and he had always thought she had been honest with him. But this Paris thing, bugged him. The children weren't ready for her to leave. _He _wasn't ready for her to leave.

Ariadne took a deep breath in and closed her eyes as she whispered "Before I realized that I was in love with you."

She didn't want to open her eyes. She was afraid of the reaction that she would get. But when she did, she just saw Dom, staring at her, confused.

This was a dream. It had to be. Ariadne did not love him. This was just his subconscious acting strangely again. It _wasn't _real. Cobb took a deep breath in. The rain above was not at all a big help.

Cobb sighed. Even if this was a dream. He had to continue it. He took a step back from her suddenly and asked in a low tone "Are you lying to me?"

Ariadne shook her head, tears falling again from her eyes. This was it. The end of her time with Cobb. She looked down at the ground for a moment and then back at Dom who was chewing on his bottom lip.

"I was the man in the ocean?" Cobb asked, taking another deep breath in. Ariadne nodded slowly as the memory of her dream came creeping back into her mind.

"_Is it love?" _he remembered asking Arthur. "_I think so_," is what he had responded. It was _him _that she was in love with.

Ariadne licked her lips once and mumbled "Look, I know that you don't feel the same way about me. So, just let me go inside to get my cell phone and let me leave. You won't have to hear about me ever again."

Dom took a step towards her and spoke in a blunt tone "I can't let you do that."

Ariadne started to get angry. Why wouldn't he just let her go inside? What was wrong with him? Did he want to get sick and die? Both of their clothes were completely drenched with water.

"Why not?" Ariadne shouted at him. It was not the best time of day to be chatting outside.

"Because-" Cobb started, looking down at the necklace around her neck. It was the one that he had given her. Of course, it was. She loved it. She loved him. _No._ This was a dream. It was a dream. And soon he would wake up in his bed and start thinking about how strange the dream he had was.

He had to continue the dream until it was finished. He took a small breath and continued "You can't go inside yet."

Ariadne scoffed, leaning back against the car door. She had given up._ Fine._ She would wait until he was finished talking. But she needed to know the reason for it. "Why can't I go, Dom?"

He smirked at her and whispered "Because that's not how its supposed to end." She took a second to look at him. Did he think this was a dream?

He smiled at her for a moment and then pushed his lips onto hers forcefully. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss wildly. He grabbed onto her back, holding her close to him.

She pushed herself onto him, her hands ending up on his face and then slowly down onto his wet arms. His lips were begging for hers to part but something was holding her back. He thought that this was all a dream. Did she really want to do this _now_?

Cobb brought his lips slowly down her throat, sucking her skin gently. This was definitely one of the best dreams he had ever had. She felt so _real_ in his arms.

Ariadne's breath caught in her throat as he brought his hands up her back, underneath the dress shirt Miles had given her. She felt herself shiver as he grazed her backbone with his fingers and bit gently at her earlobe.

She found herself moaning out his name in that moment. It just felt so damn good. And it was _real_. She shouldn't waste this type of opportunity, so she let herself go in the moment.

Ariadne pulled him so forcefully to her so that her back crashed into the car behind her. She kissed him passionately, running her own hands on his chest. She parted her lips, running her own tongue across his bottom lip.

Dom held in a small moan, as she ran her own fingers across the hem of his jeans. He wanted more of her. He wanted _all _of her.

He kissed her slowly and he reached towards the top brim of the buttoned down dress shirt. Ariadne's eyes closing from the feel of his hands on her skin. She stopped the kiss and he pressed his body onto hers, the car handle sinking onto the bottom of her back.

Her eyebrows shot up and his lips turned into a smirk, as they both realized the exact same thing. The car door was open. It wouldn't lock. Dom suddenly kissed her again and slid his hands down her back, grabbing at her backside.

Ariadne twisted her hand backward, opening the door handle. Cobb lifted Ariadne in his arms then, she wrapping her legs around his middle and he opened the car door.

She moaned his name again. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy. If he didn't know any better, this would have been reality.

(WARNING: MATURE CONTENT)

Their breathing was erratic and coming in short pants as they layed each other onto the back seat of the car. Dom quickly closed the car door and continued to kiss Ariadne, his tongue fighting hers in passion.

They wanted this- but neither one of them were ready to just say it. She moaned and tilted her head to the side as she slid her tongue along his full lips. He made her feel weak, knee shaking weak, but her kiss was a rush he wanted above all else.

He opened his mouth to her and allowed her in, reveling in the sensations as their tongues touched, entwined together.

Ariadne responded eagerly. Pressing even closer, rubbing her breasts against his hard chest while deepening the kiss. Quickly, something extraordinary exploded between them.

The craving they'd kept hidden consumed them, it scorched along their skin, leaving a slight tingle. In seconds, their hands were all over each other. Groping and pulling, lost in an attempt to get as close as they could in the small area of the car.

"I want you," Cobb finally admitted. That was the truth. He was hard, aching to be inside her. The animal within him wanted to take her at that moment. He just didn't want to wake up before he had the chance to be _in _her.

She moaned into his mouth, as her hands began exploring his body. "Ariadne," he moaned when her hands slipped under his shirt and roamed his chest. Her nails grazed his skin and he growled as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up so she could straddle his lap. He thrusted upwards, rubbing his erection against her thighs. "Yes-" she hissed as Dom pushed himself against her.

She writhed against him as they kissed wildly. His hand slipped between their bodies and down the front of her jeans. With a slight ease, he relaxed his hand, moving his fingers up and down as she screamed his name in passion.

He brought his hands upwards towards her chest, teasing her as she brushed his fingers along the top of her buttons. She bit down on her bottom lip as he begun to slowly, one by one, open the buttons. He placed his lips down onto the lining of her bra, teasing her, before he removed the shirt completely from her body. Cobb knew that this was going to be a dream that he would remember forever.

He used his tongue to place wet kisses down her stomach, his legs being pushed into the car door as he slid down her body. She moaned his name again and this time it drove him even crazier.

She reached up, stopping him as she pushed his shirt over his body. He was beautiful, Ariadne had to stop and notice. She brought herself up and kissed his throat and his chest while her fingers found the zipper on his pants.

If she pulled it down, there was no going back. She panted as he unhooked her bra, sliding his fingers over her breasts. Cobb didn't know why he felt compelled to continue. He just knew he had to. It was the best dream he had had in years.

She licked her lips and stared into his eyes, tempting him by slowly rubbing his erection. She was waiting for him to stop her and she could tell that he was getting impatient.

He pushed her back onto the seat and unzipped his pants down himself before bending down and kissing Ariadne on her chest. She cradled his back in her hands, as he pushed her jeans down towards her knees, in an agonizing slow speed.

She felt her body begging for him. She wanted him. She had wanted him for such a long time. She reached upwards and started to push down Dom's jeans, rubbing his member as they slid down his legs.

"Ariadne," he groaned as she took a full grasp on him. She really knew what she was doing. He could feel himself get harder as she rubbed him through his boxers.

He wanted possession. It was _his_ turn. He pushed her, biting her bottom lip before reaching down and pushing off her jeans. He threw them to the front seat and then kissed her lips once more.

"Lay back, baby." He muttered warmly onto her throat. Dom could sense her fear and desire. It was normal for someone who was new to sex, and from her reaction it was obvious no one had ever done this to her before. He felt a rush of satisfaction so intense, he smiled. Well, even if this was just a dream... he wanted her projection to feel one hundred percent satisfied.

He slid his hands up her inner thighs to keep her legs open. His fingers brushed against the lace of her underwear. He smiled at that for a second. Leave it to his subconscious to picture Ariadne wearing lace underwear. Black lace too. It was incredibly sexy.

He pulled her underwear down to her knees and watched Ariadne's eyes close from the simple pleasure of having his hand upon her. He bit down on his lip and dipped a finger inside of her.

Ariadne's eyes closed at the feeling. It was _incredible_. She had never had this happen to her before. The only other man that she had been with, took her right away and never cared about she felt.

Cobb slowly placed another finger inside her, moving them quickly, making her scream his name again. But he wasn't done yet. He wasn't even close. He bent down, licked his lips and placed his tongue on her. It was like nothing she'd ever felt; his tongue was so soft. It felt incredible."Oh God," she mumbled and collapsed, gripping the door handle behind her. He had tongued her in a way she had only heard about, but never actually experienced.

Cobb lifted his head upwards, licking his lips at her sweet taste. A small smile played onto her lips as she lifted herself upwards and whispered into his ear "It's my turn." She took a hold of him, brushing the top of his boxers with her fingers.

She slowly slid them down his legs and threw them onto the front seat with the rest of their clothes. She rolled her tongue across his earlobe before grabbing him with one of her hands. She went slowly at first, stroking him gently. And he closed his eyes, holding Ariadne's naked body onto his own.

She increased her speed and he moaned loudly, causing chills to run up and down her spine. She stopped suddenly and whispered "Lay back, baby." She smirked at him, knowing that she had repeated what he told her to do. Cobb did as he was commanded. Her projection was incredibly demanding and he loved it.

She started on his chest. Kissing and softly sucking her way down to his area. She took a hold of him with her hand again and then placed him in her mouth. At impact, he closed his eyes to feeling. This was the most vivid dream he had ever had.

His eyes rolled back into his head as she placed her tongue on him, her full lips moving from his tip to his bottom. "Yes..." he moaned as her teeth grazed the top of him.

He couldn't wait a second longer. He lifted her thigh high on his hip and guided his erection to her center. She was relaxed and waiting for him. And when he slid inside her, she let him guide her. His blue eyes locked on her face as he braced himself above her on outstretched arms, the muscles in his arms crunching as he held himself against the car's windows.

He withdrew almost completely before thrusting back inside with an easy, but deep movement of his hips. Her mouth opened, and she gasped as she arched up, into his thrust. She cried out when he repeated the motion and he watched as her eyes dilated in pleasure as he began a forceful rhythm inside her. In and out- again and again. It certainly was the best dream he had ever had.

(MATURE CONTENT ENDS)

(SPACE)

Cobb's eyes opened. He smiled as he turned over on his bed, relishing in the dream from the night before. He remembered every detail, every touch. He had honestly never thought about Ariadne in that way until his dream last night, which showed him an entire different world of possibility.

He turned himself around on his bed and was shocked to see Ariadne laying down, beside him. She was wearing another one of his shirts. _Wow._ She really went through those quickly. But why was she there? Had she slept at his house again last night?

All he could remember was his dream from the night before. The passion the two of them had created was unstoppable. But he did remember them stopping. In fact, after they had finished, he remembered them getting dressed and going back into the house.

He looked over at Ariadne once more and he reached out to touch her, trying to be very careful in the process. He ran a soft finger along her arm length and realized that the touch seemed very familiar to him.

Had it _not_ been a dream? His eyes widened. He took the covers off of himsef, strangely noticing that he was just wearing boxer shorts. The same boxer shorts from his dream. _Oh shit. _Had it been real?

Ariadne's eyes fluttered open and she turned her body to face Dom. Last night had been the best night of her entire life. She smiled at him and whispered "Good morning," before pushing herself up onto his body, kissing him passionately.

Cobb remained still and didn't respond to the kiss. Ariadne chuckled and whispered into his neck "It's okay. Claudia and Miles took the kids over to their place for the day. It's just the two of us. Remember?" She raised her mouth to his earlobe, giggled, and then grazed his earlobe with her teeth.

Dom relished in the second of pleasure. It had been real. _Oh fuck. _It had been real. He didn't even know the way he felt about her. He would have never done, what he did, if he had known that it was reality.

He breathed in and out slowly and Ariadne drew back from, asking worriedly "Are you alright, Dom?"

He looked over at Ariadne and watched her for a moment. This was _horrible_. She was in love with him and he had done the worst thing possible. He had slept with her! He had slept with her the entire night. They had kept going and going and-

_Shit. _He placed his hands on his head, completely hating himself for what he had done. In her mind, she loved him too. He had even told her that he _'wanted her.'_

Ariadne watched him carefully for a second before repeating "Are you alright, Dom?" Cobb turned to her silently. No, he wasn't alright. He was far from it. He didn't know what to do.

On the one hand, he had this amazing young woman who loved him, even though he was completely insane. And on the other, he had felt like he had betrayed Mal to the ultimate extent. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know he felt. He didn't know _anything_.

Ariadne sighed briefly and reached out for his hand and whispered "I really don't know what's worse. Miles catching us in the car last night, or you now, regretting it."

Dom bit down his bottom lip as she tangled her fingers within his hand. He lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed it before replying softly "I'm sorry. I thought it was a dream."

Ariadne averted her eyes away from him. She focused on their hands and mumbled "Well, the difference between me and you is that I still want that in reality. Do you?"

He looked into her eyes and realized that maybe he did feel something for her. But he also knew that it wasn't enough to live with the complications that would surface if they stayed together. Cobb shook his head, sadly. He didn't want to hurt her. He really didn't.

"Well, when I leave to Paris in a few days, none of this will matter." Ariadne got up off the bed and Dom closed his eyes because of the pain that he knew he had caused her.

He laid back onto the bed and whispered "I'm sorry." But when he looked up, he saw that she had already left the room.

There was no one there anymore. The room was completely empty. His heart suddenly feelt empty, as well. He took a few steps and then turned to his night table, seeing the 'A' necklace that he gotten her resting there. _Not_ around her neck. He panicked.

He could hear her wandering throughout the house, searching for something. Cobb took a deep breath in, grabbed the necklace in his hands and shouted out "Ariadne! Wait!"

_Authors Note:_

_This chapter was interesting to write. Intense, to say the least. I'm blushing. _

_No worries, I am not finished yet. This story is not going to end like this. I promise._

_There are still a few more chapters to go. _

_Please Review! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note:_

_200+ Reviews! I am so happy! I literally squealed when I saw that. Thank you so much!_

_This chapter is shorter than my others (recently) because the next one is going to be really, really long. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

He could hear her wandering throughout the house, searching for something. Cobb took a deep breath in, grabbed the necklace in his hands and shouted out "Ariadne! Wait!"

He lunged for the door as he shouted after her. This was not how it was supposed to end between them. Their friendship... or whatever they had. It just couldn't end this way. It wasn't right.

She was in the living room, grabbing her cell phone from the kitchen table, when he shouted "Please don't go!"

She placed her cell phone into her right jean pocket. She took a deep breath, trying to hide the pain she was feeling from showing on her face and she turned around. He was much closer to her than she had anticipated.

"Cobb..." she started to say, but he held out the necklace to her, making her stop in mid-sentence.

"I believe this is yours." Dom muttered and Ariadne shook her head. He rolled his eyes and continued "Ari, just take it. I bought it for you."

Ariadne stared at the necklace for a moment, before taking it and placing the necklace back around her neck. She took a small breath in and asked "Is that all?"

Cobb watched her for a moment. Well, he wasn't really sure why he had stopped her. He just didn't want her to leave. He couldn't bare it. "No."

Ariadne crossed her arms across her chest before saying, in a calm tone "Well?"

He shook his head at her and spoke softly "Please. Just _don't _go." He wanted her to stay with him. He wanted to talk to her and apologize a million times if he could. He didn't want _this _to be her memory of him.

"Dom, I don't think you understand that I _have _to go."Ariadne admitted with a strong look upon her features. She was trying to hold in the pain he caused her. Mal was right. That was the only thing he could ever cause her.

"Stay with me today." Dom pleaded. He needed to make it up to her somehow.

Ariadne scoffed and shook her head as she rushed towards the front door. But Dom pulled her arm back, making her flip back into him. She looked up at his blue eyes staring down into her brown ones. Even when she was angry with him, she wanted nothing more than to be held by him.

"Please..." he asked again. "Just for a few hours. At least until the kids get home, so that you can say your goodbye."

Ariadne looked down at the floor. He was right. James and Phillipa did not deserve this from her. She nodded and he finally let her go while saying "Thank you." And then he walked into his bedroom, muttering something about changing.

(SPACE)

"Pasta it is." Ariadne declared, while looking into the refrigerator. She decided that these few hours were going to be her best 'acting' challenge yet. She was going to pretend she was fine and fake that nothing had happened last night.

Cobb seemed to playing along as well. It wasn't until his blue eyes caught hers, that memories from the night before washed into her mind. Begging to drown her with sadness. But every time that happened, she just bit down on her bottom lip and carried on with whatever they were doing.

Apparently, they were going to make pasta for the kids. Anything to keep the conversation light and as far from awkward as possible.

"Do you have tomato sauce?" Ariadne asked Dom, while he passed her a large cutting tray and a knife.

"Nope." He shook his head but pointed to the tomato's in the fruit basket, in the corner of the room. "But we can make the sauce."

Ariadne walked over to the fruit basket and picked out about four of the ripest tomatoes available. She couldn't help but smile at Dom as he was trying to figure out where the stove spoon was. She didn't even live here and she knew.

She bent down to the cabinet nearest to the stove and held out the spoon, while asking "Looking for this?"

Cobb turned around to face her. He chuckled and nodded "It's quite sad that you found it before I did." Ariadne couldn't help but laugh back. This was good. Maybe the awkwardness would fade out.

Cobb took one of the tomatoes from Ariadne's hands and leaned over the cutting tray. He bit down on his lip and picked up the cutting knife while asking "Do you want me to start, baby?"

Ariadne's eyes widened. He called her _baby_. Like he had last night and he didn't even seem to notice. She just nodded. And he started to cut the tomatoes. Did Dom not realize what he had just called her?

She watched him cut for a second. He was truly horrible at every aspect of cooking. She narrowed her eyes to him as she drew herself closer to him. Staring down at the tray. _Never _his eyes. They were her weak spot. "Would you like me to do that for you?"

"Am I doing something wrong?" He laughed and stopped cutting the tomatoes, realizing they turned out to be in the shape of ovals. _Wow. _He didn't even know how that happened.

"Watch the master work." Ariadne raised her eyebrows at him and took the knife away from his hands. After a moment, she started to dice the tomatoes in perfect rectangles. Cobb did watch the master work. He wasn't watching her 'work'; he was watching _her_.

He was glad that she had decided to stay. He knew that they could go back to being 'friends'. It didn't have to be different between them now. He wanted to talk to Ariadne like he used to. And so far, it was going well.

"Now, we have to squish them." Ariadne said.

"Excuse me?" Cobb asked, looking down at the tomatoes that she had already placed in a large bowl.

She laughed and explained "Hey. Blame the Italians, not me." She placed her hands into the bowl and started 'squishing' the tomatoes between her fingers.

Cobb smiled as he let his hands fall into the bowl as well. "Well, this. I _can _do." His hand suddenly grabbed hers in the bowl and they both paused and looked at each other.

Ariadne took her hand out and shifted her eyes away from him while saying "Maybe, I should do something else." She suddenly scratched her nose and it left a small trail of tomato juice on it.

Cobb laughed as he said "You have a little something-" he paused, and reached to a cloth on the cabinet next to him while saying "Here." He first cleaned his hands and then reached upwards and cleaned the bit of tomato from her nose.

She bit down on her lip again. How could he act like this? How could he act like nothing had happened between them? She let out a small sigh as the air filled with an awkward silence, again.

Cobb was watching her very carefuly. He could tell that she didn't want to be there. But he did want her there. _No. _He _needed _her there. He knew that the second she walked out the door, he would constantly think of her. She was becoming a part of him. Something that he didn't want to let go of yet.

"Cobb, did you hear what I asked you?" Ariadne spoke it flatly. With no feeling. _No_. He hadn't. Memories of the night before had kept crawling into his mind. Why couldn't he push the night before out of his mind?

He stared at her for a moment and then spoke softly "No, I didn't and I don't care." He grabbed her almost instantly and pulled her in for a kiss. He pushed her back into the cabinet, placing his arms around her body, pulling her even closer to him.

"This isn't a dream, Cobb." Ariadne warned.

"I don't care about that either." He whispered into her ear, before his tongue started tracing her collar bone. She moaned into his shoulder. Was this really happening _again_? Would hours pass and he would just regret it _again_? Or did he want to play cat and mouse, forever?

Cobb kissed her passionately. He just couldn't help himself. His body was demanding that he did this. His body was demanding that he had her now. Last night, dream or no dream, was the best night he had had in years. He couldn't let go of that just yet.

But he could sense her strain. She wasn't completely relaxed. She was afraid that he was going to hurt her again in a few hours. Dom pushed her head to the side and kissed her long neck, sucking it gently. _'Please Ariadne,'_ he mentally begged her.

He bit her bottom lip softly and rolled his tongue over her lips. She had to stop this now. She had to leave the situation. She had to. But she didn't want to. Her heart was telling her to continue. This was the man that she loved and right now, he wanted her back.

She placed her hands underneath his sweatshirt, gently rubbing the lower part of his back. He smiled into her kiss and whispered "Baby-" and then paused to lower his hands to her backside, "I think I need you."

Ariadne watched him for a second. His eyes focused on hers as he continued to smile at her. He had honestly never desired anything more in his entire life. He knew that even if they did this one more time, it wouldn't matter. In a few days, they were never going to see each other again. But at this point in time, he wanted to see _all _of her-again.

But she backed away from him and asked "You _think_?"

Cobb's eyes widened at her question. He hadn't mean it like that, had he?

"Well. I _think _I should go." She rubbed a hand through her hair and walked away from the kitchen. Suddenly stopping at a mirror when she noticed that she had a love mark on her neck. She groaned. There it was. The semi-permanent reminder of her 'affair' with Cobb.

Cobb tried to stop her by screaming after her but he could tell that there was no use. She wasn't listening to him. She was in so much pain from the night before. Why had he just tried to ruin it? He wanted to physically hurt himself when she slammed the door, as she left him all alone.

(SPACE)

"Open up. Damn it!" Cobb was knocking on Arthur's apartment door for about the thousandth time that morning. Two hours had passed since his _mistake_, and he needed to apologize to her- again.

Arthur opened the door about an inch and muttered "She's not here, Cobb. She left about an hour ago."

Cobb rubbed his eyes and asked Arthur "When is she coming back? I need to talk to her."

"No, you don't." Arthur responded bluntly back to Cobb. He couldn't even believe what Cobb had done that to her. What the hell had he even been thinking?

Cobb pushed open the door and walked inside the apartment. Memories of Ariadne, laying on the couch refreshing in his mind. He sighed and said, as Arthur closed the door "I don't know what she might have told you but-"

"But? There is no but, Cobb. You have no idea how upset she was when she got back this morning." Arthur looked at Dom with a look full of anger. Ariadne had become like his little sister over time. He had wanted nothing more than her happiness.

"I know. I want to apologize." Dom sat down on the couch, biting his lip.

"Why are you still living in denial, Cobb?" Arthur asked seriously. He was getting sick of it.

Dom's eyes widened. He wasn't living in denial anymore. Mal was a memory. But that's all that she was now. He knew it. "What are you even talking about? I haven't even uttered a word about Mal since at least the inception."

"I'm not talking about Mal, Cobb. I'm talking about Ariadne." Arthur shouted as he sat down next to Dom on the couch.

Ariadne? How was he in denial about her? "What about her?"

"You said that you thought it was a _dream_!"

"I did think that."

"There you again. Living in denial. Even if it was a dream, _you_, your conscious self, chose to continue it."

Cobb sat there shocked. He had never seen Arthur more angry in his entire life. "I swear on my children that I thought it was a dream."

"And this morning? Did you think you were dreaming then too?" Arthur almost spat out the words. Ariadne had cried to him for almost an hour straight about what happened.

"I don't want to talk about this morning, Arthur." Cobb cracked his knuckles. He honestly didn't know what came over him then. He had just felt the need to kiss and hold her again.

Arthur smirked and rolled his eyes as the conversation he had this morning with Ariadne, popped into his mind once more. "She told you she loved you."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say it back?" Arthur questioned.

"I didn't want to lie." Cobb responded.

Arthur chuckled at the answer "Oh Cobb, you will never just wake up, will you?"

Cobb gridded his teeth together and shouted "I haven't thought of my wife for the last week, Arthur. I am awake! I finally am!"

"And who have you been with for almost every second of this week?"

"My children." Dom replied.

Arthur imitated a buzzer and then said "Wrong."

"Ariadne?"

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." Arthur mocked. He couldn't believe that Cobb couldn't at least admit, that he had feelings for her.

"Arthur, it would never work out between us." Cobb sighed, almost as if he hated the fact that it wouldn't.

"And why not?" Arthur asked, calming himself down and crossing one of his legs over another.

"Because I already grew up. I did the whole married thing. I have my own children. She would want all of that and I can't give her it." Dom explained. It was true. She would never be fully satisfied by him.

"Is that what is stopping you?" Arthur asked fascinated and with reason.

Cobb shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know how he felt anymore. About anyone. Especially himself.

Arthur leaned closer to Cobb and said in a strict tone "Ariadne can't have children, Cobb."

Cobb's eyes narrowed at the statement. She couldn't have children? Why not? What did Arthur know that he didn't.

"When her mother got killed by that drunk driver, she was beside her, in passengers seat. She made it out alive but she was very badly injured. A lot of internal bleeding."

Arthur shook his head but then smiled as he continued "After she told me that she was in love with you. She went on and on about how wonderful it would be if you felt the same way about her because then she would have a family. Or at least the possibility of one."

Dom took a deep breath in. She hadn't told him that part of the story. He suddenly felt his eye lids close as Arthur continued "And when she came home today. She told me what happened and I just couldn't understand why you had rejected her."

"I rejected her because I am _not _in love with her." Cobb interrupted.

Arthur shook his head and got up from the sofa to go into the fridge and grab a glass of already poured water. "That's your fear speaking, Cobb." Arthur passed the glass of water to Cobb and continued "Don't let it control you."

He smirked at him and Dom took a sip of his water, suddenly regretting talking to Arthur about the entire ordeal.

(SPACE)

_Ring. Ring. _His cellphone was making the noise from his pocket. He had been waiting for Arthur, who had told him that he would be back in five minutes from the corner drug store. Where the hell had he gone?

"Hello?" Cobb answered the call after seeing that it was Saito. What the hell could he want with him?

"Thank you for answering my call, Mr. Cobb." Satio's voice came in through the other line. Of course he would answer it. Why wouldn't he?

"You see, your Architect didn't answer mine all that easily." Saito chuckled slowly. Dom's eyes slowly widening. _Ariadne_? Why was he speaking about her like that?

"Ariadne?" Cobb asked lowly.

"Oh yes. I called her many times but she refused to take my call, so-" suddenly, a scream came through the other end of the phone.

Cobb caught his breath. It sounded like- _oh fuck_. "Is that Ariadne?" He was shouting it into the phone, breathing heavily.

"Look outside your window, Mr Cobb." Saito spoke it darkly.

Cobb jumped off his couch and ran towards the window, as he frantically searched the streets for a sign of her. "What have you done with her?" He was terrified. Why would Saito even take Ariadne?

"You see the white building in front of your eyes?" Cobb nodded as Saito continued speaking "Well Mr. Cobb. We are in room 150. Please be quick-"

_"Please stop!" _Cobb could hear Ariadne pleading on the other line. _"Don't come, Cobb. They'll kill you!" _

"Let me speak to her!" Dom demanded into the phone.

He could hear Saito chuckling on the other end. And then he paused to say "You can speak to her once you arrive. Trust me, she will be waiting patiently."

And then the phone hung up, the dial tone echoing in Cobb's ear.

He placed a hand through his hair and thought. Why was Saito even doing this? It didn't make sense. No matter. He had to try and save her. He had to. He couldn't lose her. It would break him.

_Authors Note:_

_Why did Saito take Ariadne? The next chapter will answer that. _

_Please Review! It makes me really happy. _

_Take Care!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors Note:_

_I am so thankful for all the amazing reviews! You all are still as brilliant as ever. _

_I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

Cobb ran across the hall, eyeing the door numbers carefully as he passed them. _143. 147. _And there it was, in front of him. The door closest to the side of the building. _150. _He took a step back and pounded on the door.

"Who is it?" An unfamiliar voice called from the inside of the apartment.

Cobb rolled his eyes and shouted "Let me in!" He stopped hitting the door when he could hear the door starting to become unlocked.

Suddenly, two men grabbed him by the length of his arms and pulled him into the apartment, slamming the door shut.

Cobb looked around the apartment, trying to decide if he had ever seen the location before. He hadn't. "Let go of me" he ordered the two men, who both had long faces and fixed jaws.

"You heard the man." Saito turned around to face Cobb. He clapped and the lights came on, allowing Dom to view the room properly. It was very white and empty, something that he wasn't honestly expecting.

Cobb suddenly heard a scream from one of the two doors on the right to him. He pushed the men away while whispering "Ariadne."

"Yes, that is her." Saito declared, sitting on the only chair in the middle of the room. "Forgive my men for dragging you in here like that. They will be punished later on. I assure you." He let out a small smile and nodded his head to the two men, who backed away into the corners of the room.

Dom looked at the two doors. Which one was she in? He panted as he knelled on the ground, observing the two wooden door frames. He then looked back at Saito who was giving him a look of dismay.

_"Please, just leave me alone!" _Ariadne's voice echoed from one of the two rooms. Cobb immediately got up and shouted "Ariadne!" But the two men grabbed him by each arm again, one of them whispering "You take one more step and she dies."

Saito chuckled and crossed his arms across his chest while muttering "Please disregard my men, Cobb. They are quite theatrical. If you wish to see her, you may."

The two men let Cobb go and he walked towards the two doors. "But-" Saito slowly got off the chair and walked towards his side. "You must decide which room she is in."

Dom took a deep breath. There had to be a catch, it couldn't just be a simple game of 'pick and win'. He looked into Saito's eyes and asked with a poisoned expression "And if I choose wrong?"

Saito chuckled at that question. He could see the furry in Dom's eyes as he responded "I suggest that you don't choose wrong, Mr Cobb."

Cobb eyed both door handles. He didn't know which one to pick. They both looked exactly the same! He took a short breath in and reached for the handle on his left, turning the knob. He went inside the room, but it was empty.

He quickly turned around to Saito knocking on the other door, as he said something in Japanese through it. Cobb grinded his teeth together. He had chosen wrong. That could only mean-

_"No!" _He could hear Ariadne shout. Cobb reached for the door but Saito's men were suddenly pulling him back.

"No." Dom was panting, and trying to move away from the men.

"You chose incorrectly." Saito sighed and tapped on the door. _What_? Was that some type of signal?

A sound of a gun shot emerged from the room. Cobb's eyes widened as he could hear her suddenly crying loudly. _No!_Why was Saito doing this? Why did he want to hurt her? Had that bullet even hit her? He needed to see her! _Now!_

"_I will never help you_!" He could hear Ariadne shout through the thin walls.

"What are you doing to her?" Cobb asked frightened. Had they seriously hurt Ariadne? Had that bullet hit her or was it just a warning shot?

"_I _am not doing anything to her." Saito grinned at Cobb, placing his hand lightly on his shoulder before continuing "This is what _you_ have done to her."

Dom sat there confused. How could _he _have done this? Saito walked towards the door again and spoke in a slow tenor "Her love for you is so extreme that even in torture, she will obey her promise."

Dom stood there dumbfounded. Her promise? As in the one to never complete another inception again? That promise? Is that what Saito wanted from Ariadne?

He looked at the door again and spoke through a mere whisper "Just let me see her."

Saito scoffed as he spoke in a light voice "As you wish, Mr Cobb. But I warn you, you might not like what you see." And with that, Saito's men let go of Cobb.

Dom ran towards the door and openened it almost violently. He first saw a man holding a large gun in his hands. And then he turned his head around and saw Ariadne, laying there. Her lips and her right leg bleeding.

He ran towards her crying out "Oh no," as he saw the horrible state she was in. Her eyes were small, as if they were begging to close.

He grabbed her into his arms and held her tight to him. Soon after, she slowly came back into consciousness. "Cobb?" she managed to whisper, looking up into his eyes.

He held his emotions inside. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Does anything hurt, baby?" He wiped away the few loose tears that were running down her face.

"I am betting that her leg does" Saito started, walking into the room as he continued "It was quite a price to pay for your game of luck with the doors." He sighed dramatically and watched as Cobb's eyes burned with anger.

"What do you want from her?" Cobb was holding Ariadne to his frame. He didn't want to let her go. He knew that she wouldn't die from a foot injury, but she still must have been in a lot pain. He needed to shield that from her somehow.

"Why don't you ask her, Cobb?" Saito spat out at the words, as if almost disgusted.

Dom looked into her eyes and she spoke her words through a stutter "I-I wanted to st-stop them." She paused and looked at him. He had come to save her. He wanted to help her. Maybe he did love her.

"Take your time." He said as he wiped away the droplets of blood falling from her bottom lip.

"I'm afraid we do not have much time, Cobb." Saito leaned his back against the white wall. And he snapped, making his two henchmen grab Dom off Ariadne. Cobb tried fighting his way out of their grasp but he couldn't do it.

Saito bent down to Ariadne's level and continued in a strict tone "You spoiled my entire plan. Didn't you?" Ariadne looked straight into his eyes as he screamed into her face "Didn't you?" And then he smacked her across the face with his palm.

"You son of a bitch!" Cobb growled. No one could hurt Ariadne like that! He took a few deep breaths in, trying to calm himself down.

Saito licked his lips once and grabbed Ariadne's face into his hands while muttering "Now why don't you tell your _lover _why we're doing this to you."

Cobb watched Ariadne for a moment. How was it that Saito knew about last night? His eyes narrowed suddenly very confused. But when Ariadne spoke, he held his breath "I deserve it."

_What?_ Dom was shocked. Ariadne did not deserve this. Whatever she had done, she must have done out of hope or maybe even love.

"Your Architect betrayed me. She is right. She does deserve this." He suddenly grasped her arm, and pulled it backward, making her scream in pain.

"Stop!" Cobb shouted. Once he got of out of this hold, he promised himself that he would murder everyone in this apartment except for Ariadne. He struggled, pushing at men that held him; but it was no use. They both overpowered him.

Saito released his hold on Ariadne, who sat against the wall lightly. As if she had no remaining strength. "Just let him go." She whispered and then continued while opening her eyes to see Cobb "I will help you if you let him go."

Saito laughed and spoke something to his men in Japanese again. He then repeated it in english "This young girl is blinded by her infatuation for you, Cobb." He then got up and faced Dom while uttering "She has lost all of her reason."

Cobb looked down at the ground while Saito grinned at him. He could not believe he had actually went into Limbo to save this man. He should have just let him rot there!

"Do you want to know what she did... to save _you_?"

"Just get out of here, Cobb." Ariadne pleaded, making one of Saito's men point his gun at her.

Saito laughed shortly before saying "She stopped us from another Inception." He watched as Cobb bit down on his bottom lip before he continued softly "She stopped us from performing an Inception on... you."

Cobb's eyes widened at the statement. On _him_? What could he possibly want to plant into his mind?

"I wanted you to work full time for me. Performing extractions at my every desire. But your Architect had to find out." He smirked and then continued "At first, I didn't want to do anything to her. She's such an intelligent girl. I didn't want to waste her talent. But then, she threatened to tell you. I couldn't have my 'mark' knowing what he was going to be put through."

He smiled at Ariadne and continued "So, I decided that this would be more interesting." He suddenly took out a gun from his own pocket and pointed it to Ariadne while saying "Agree to my job offer or she dies."

Tears wanted to burst out of his eyes. What the hell was he going to do? It was either being away from his children or letting Ariadne die.

"Don't take the offer! You need your kids." Ariadne started to say but stopped nervously when Saito cocked the gun.

"Choose." Saito uttered through gritted teeth.

Dom looked over at Ariadne. She had tried to save him. He couldn't just let her die. It was because of her that he was with his children. It was because of her that-

"I said choose!" Saito screamed, shaking his gun rapidly.

"I don't think I like your tone." A voice came from behind them. Cobb turned around quickly to see Eames standing there, holding two guns, one in either hand.

Eames smiled and raised his eyebrows before shooting on of the men that had a hold on Dom, through his back.

Cobb took the opportunity to hit the other henchman violently with a punch straight to his neck. He turned around quickly to watch as Eames threw him one of the guns. But when they turned back around, they saw Saito holding a gun to Ariadne's stomach.

"Drop the guns, gentlemen." Saito warned as tears fell from Ariadne's eyes.

Eames looked over at Cobb who was stricken by the situation. This was once again because of _him_. Ariadne would die because of _him_. Everything was always _his _fault.

Ariadne tried to struggle out of Saito's grasp but when she stepped onto her wounded foot, she hissed in pain. It was killing her. She wanted to die. She couldn't take it anymore.

Both Cobb and Eames dropped their guns to the floor as Saito muttered in short breaths "What will it be Mr Cobb? Your precious Architect or your children?" Saito grabbed Ariadne by the arm, pulling her closer to him and she screamed out loudly from the pain shooting up and down her thigh.

"Just let her go." Dom said it calmly. He couldn't choose. His heart was already beginning to sink into his chest.

Saito cocked his gun and pointed it at her stomach. "Is that your choice, Mr Cobb?"

Cobb looked into Ariadne's eyes, who were pleading with him to say no. She shouted "No! Just please... let him have his children. Please!" She begged Saito, trying to shift her body weight as she yelled.

Eames watched Dom for a moment. He was honestly thinking about the choice. He let out a small groan and said "I really have no patience for this." He then reached into his back pocket and took out another gun, aiming it at Satio while shooting.

But Saito was too quick. He pushed Ariadne out infront of him, using her as a shield. The bullet hitting her hard in the chest.

"No!" Dom screamed devastated. He ran towards Saito and punched him across the jaw, making him fall the floor, the gun scattering into the corner of the room. He grabbed him by his shirt and then hit him across the face until he fell unconscious.

He turned around to see Eames bending over Ariadne. "Hello love." He spoke it softly to her and she let out a small smile as the blood gushed out of her chest.

"Call us a taxi. Now!" Dom yelled to Eames as he bent over Ariadne, taking her head into his hands. Eames did as he was ordered.

"Dom..." she whispered, suddenly coughing from the pain that her voice was causing her.

"Shh..." Cobb's voice was low and he picked her up into his arms, her head being held in her strong arms as he continued in the same soft tenor "Everything will be alright." It _had _to be. He couldn't lose her.

(SPACE)

"Hello" Eames smiled at the taxi driver as he stopped. He then bent over his window frame and said "Do you have a family?" The taxi driver nodded confused. Eames chuckled suddenly, taking out a knife from his pocket "Good. Now if you want to see them again... get out of the car."

The taxi driver opened the door terrified and ran away from the scene, while Eames was smiling after him "Have a nice day!"

He opened the back seat of the car as soon as she saw Cobb carrying Ariadne in his arms. He really _did _care for her. He could tell.

"Gently." Cobb spoke as he placed Ariadne in the back seat. He sat down next to her, placing her head onto his lap.

Eames jumped into the drivers seat rapidly and pushed on the gas. "Nearest hospital is Sinah?" But Cobb wasn't paying any attention to him. He was too busy staring at Ariadne to notice. Okay. Sinah it was.

"Dom..." Ariadne started again but her voice broke. Cobb looked down at her frame. She was covered in blood. It was a horrid sight.

Tears broke in his eyes, as he whispered "Baby, you'll be alright." She smiled at him and shook her head. Dom placed the loose strands of her hair behind her ears and muttered in an upset tone "Don't think that, okay? You'll be fine."

Ariadne held in the pain. She wanted to die. She didn't want to feel the pain anymore. It was absolutely unbearable. "Just let me die, Cobb." She managed to whisper.

Cobb shook his head slightly and tears begged to fall from his eyes as he whispered "Don't talk like that."

She let out a small smirk and whispered "I _want _to die." He wrapped his arms around her figure and kissed her on the forehead.

Ariadne couldn't die. He couldn't live without her. Who was going to be the one that would make fun of him when he couldn't cook? Who would Phillipa look up to? Who would be the one that would help live through his _real _life? Telling him to never look back on the past? No one could ever replace her.

"Tell Phillipa and James goodbye." She coughed out, the blood continuing to pour out of her.

"No!" Cobb couldn't help himself but scream as Ariadne's eyes were beginning to close. "No! Jesus Christ!"

He took her in his arms and screamed "Fuck! You can't do this to me!"

He could see her eyes begging to close as he yelled at her "Ariadne! Please, stay with me. I _need _you." He took a few breaths in as he saw her smile.

"You need me?" She asked, her voice extremely low.

"Yes. Please, stay with me." Dom whispered and kissed her bleeding lip. "Please, baby."

But when he lifted his head, he saw that Ariadne's eyes were closed shut and that she was no longer breathing. He shook her as he screamed violently "Ariadne! Wake up!"

He lifted her body into his arms and cried "Please. No!"

"Is she okay?" Eames asked from the front seat.

But Cobb couldn't answer, he just cried onto her dead body. And suddenly the car stopped.

Eames turned around from the front seat, pulled out a gun from the glove compartment and said "I'm sorry, Cobb." He then pointed it towards Dom and let out a small smirk before cocking it "But you know how promises are." He then shot the gun and it hit Cobb straight in the head.

"Bloody hell. I really do hate this part." Eames muttered, while taking the gun and pointing it at his own head.

(SPACE)

Cobb opened his eyes frantically, practicaly jumping off the couch that he was sitting on.

He turned around quickly, taking everything in eye view. He was back in Arthur's apartment. What the hell was going on?

"Have a nice dream, Cobb?" Arthur asked from his right. A nice _dream_? It was all a _dream_?

"I wouldn't have called it _nice_, Arthur." Saito's voice came from the left of Arthur. He was standing up, watching Dom catch his breath.

"You son of a mother-" Dom screamed, getting up and grabbing Satio's throat. He applied as much pressure as he could, before he could feel two pairs of arms grabbing at his hands, pulling him backward.

"Calm down, old chap." Eames' voice echoed in Cobb's ears. What the hell was going on? He wanted answers _now_.

Arthur placed Dom back down on the couch, ripping off the equipment from Cobb's arms while saying "Relax, Cobb. You'll break the equipment."

Cobb watched Arthur remove the connection wires from his arms and placing them back into their suitcase.

"I am quite surprised, Mr Cobb." Saito grinned and then continued to explain "Your feelings for your little Architect astound me."

Cobb panted. "What the fuck is going on?" He looked around the room, his eyes bouncing off the walls as he asked "Where is Ariadne?"

"Exploring the beautiful city." Eames smiled at Cobb.

"We couldn't have her real self feel that amount of pain. So, we just left your subconscious do the job." Arthur explained, pushing out a glass of water towards Cobb. "Water?"

Cobb examined the glass in Arthur's hand. "You put something in my water?"

"A very light sleeping pill. We all took it before sleeping in Arthur's bedroom, waiting for you to come to apologize to Miss Ariadne." Saito chuckled, while replying.

Cobb placed his hands on his head. He couldn't understand. "Does Ariadne know about this?"

"No, your Cherie Amore does not know. She wouldn't have let us do it to you, if she did." Eames went into the fridge and took out a beer. "All that faux killing has really made me thirsty."

"But-" Cobb stopped. Why had they done this to _him_? How? Wouldn't they have needed an architect? "Who did you use as your architect?" This was all too confusing.

"Miles is still surprisingly good." Arthur let out a small laugh and then continued "It was actually his idea."

Miles' idea? To invade his mind? To prove- what? "Why did you do this to me?" Dom asked the three men surrounding him.

"To show you how it would feel to lose her." Arthur spoke it calmly. He then continued "You told her this morning that you _'think' _you need her... well, now you _know _that you do."

Cobb rubbed his eyes. They did all that to prove that he had feelings for her? Holy sh- he did have feelings for her. His eyes widened.

"Oh, there is it is." Eames laughed and then continued "His eyes are widening. He is finally realizing." He took a few steps and said happily "Quick. Someone get the camera."

Cobb closed his eyes slowly. This was not good. He couldn't feel for anyone. He shouldn't. It was wrong. He looked at his left hand. His wedding ring on his finger. What about Mal?

"How are you going to tell her?" Saito asked. It was strange how interested they all were in Cobb's personal life. He felt like a child again, gossiping with his friends.

"I'm not." Dom replied softly and continued "What would be the point? She is leaving in a few days anyway."

Eames rolled his eyes and snapped "Grow a pair, Cobb. We didn't do all of that to just sit back and watch nothing happen."

Arthur nodded and continued for Eames "Yeah, Cobb. You tell her and we'll sit back and watch."

"I'll provide the popcorn." Eames let out a small chuckle.

"This is not a television show. Okay?" Cobb snapped.

"It could be a Japanese soap opera. The older man falling in love with the younger woman who saved his life. All you need is an evil twin and you'd be all set." Saito laughed.

Eames nodded in Saito's direction. Who knew that the old Japanese business man had a sense of humor?

Cobb groaned at the sound of three men laughing. This was not a joke. Couldn't they understand that? He had feelings for Ariadne. Every time he repeated the fact in his mind, it lapsed. Why was this happening to him?

"Look, Cobb. We all bloody know how much she cares about you and she had the guts to tell you. Now, its your turn." Eames spoke it sharply. He didn't comprehend what Cobb's problem was.

Dom stood up and explained "I really don't think you understand."

"What is there to understand? We took a risk with this experiment. If Mal had shown up, you would have known it was a dream. But she didn't show up Cobb! You are no longer in her grasp. Can't you understand that?" Arthur asked, raising his voice.

Dom took a second to process what Arthur had said. Was it true? Did Mal no longer have a firm grasp over his emotions? He knew that he would always love her but could he love someone else, too?

Suddenly, the apartment door opened to reveal Ariadne holding a large and empty suitcase. She was struggling with it and the four men were just staring at her.

"Let me help you, darling." Eames put down his beer on the counter and grabbed the suitcase out of her hands, resting it on the kitchen table.

"Thank you." She mumbled while trying to look anywhere but at Cobb.

Arthur placed his hand on Cobb's shoulder and said in a light tone "Ariadne. Cobb has something to say to you."

Dom's eyes widened. He quickly turned to look at Arthur who had a rather large smile on his face. Cobb sighed deeply and walked over to Ariadne, while asking "What's the suitcase for?"

"For when I leave." Ariadne looked down at the floor. Not at his blue eys. Never at his blue eyes. They could make her blush with just one look.

"Oh." Cobb bit down on his bottom lip and then whispered "I'm sorry about this morning. I really shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." Ariadne cut him off and went into the fridge, looking for a coke. She was dying of thirst.

She turned around and popped open the coke can. All of the men's eyes on hers. Cobb's as well. She took a deep breath in and asked "Was there something else?"

Dom looked towards the three men behind him. Arthur was still smiling like an idiot. Saito just had a small smirk on his face and Eames was ticking his wrist, at his fake watch.

Cobb turned back to Ariadne and took a step closer to her. He smiled and took a deep breath. It was now or never. Right? He sighed and whispered "Ariadne, I-"

_"You know where to find me." _Mal's voice vibrated in his mind.

Cobb took a few steps back and whispered "I hope you will come and say goodbye to the kids before you leave."

She nodded quickly and left towards the guest bedroom, without uttering any other word.

Once the door slammed shut, Arthur broke the silence by saying "Damn it. That was worse than the finale on Gossip Girl."

The men looked at each other for a moment. Arthur's eyes popped as he tried to defend himself "Yes, I do watch that show. And I am damn proud."

"Why doesn't that revelation surprise me?" Eames asked, rolling his eyes.

Cobb just stared at the shut door. He took a deep breath in, before whispering "I should get home to my children." And then he left the apartment, a hole burning in his chest.

_Authors Note:_

_This time there was no cliff hanger. But still, not a very happy ending to the chapter. _

_I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway._

_And kudos to you if you figured out that it was a dream. _

_Please Review! _

_Thank You!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for all the fantastic reviews I got for the last chapter. _

_I really hope you enjoy this one as well!_

_Please Review!_

**Chapter 12**

"Can I come in?" Miles knocked on Dom's bedroom door. His son had been awfully quiet since he had gotten home and he wanted to find out why.

"Yeah. It's open." Cobb muttered, buttoning up the buttons on his white dress shirt. He didn't know why exactly he had changed for dinner. Maybe he hoped that Ariadne would show up and rescue him from his state of depression. He hated the fact that she was still angry with him.

Miles walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He watched his son fumble with the black tie he was trying to put on and he chuckled. "Do you need help?"

Cobb shook his head. _God damn it. _Why couldn't he just put on the tie? He decided that his clothes went better without it, so he threw it to the ground and disregarded it.

"So, how was today with the kids?" Dom asked stepping slightly closer to his father.

Miles smiled lightly and replied "It was just fine, Dom. James found a rock that looks like a heart."

Dom smiled. His children could always brighten up his day "Well, that's pretty exciting."

Miles nodded, his smile fading as he spoke "He said he wants to give it to Ariadne."

Cobb looked down at the wooden floor. He bit down on his bottom lip and whispered "Well, that is very sweet of him."

"Dom" Miles started, stepping towards his son before continuing "What happened today?"

Cobb took a deep breath and replied with a rude tone "Oh, I think you know."

"Dom, you know I would have never put you back into the dream world if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

"_Necessary_? Why was it so _necessary_?" Cobb snapped at his father.

"Because when I saw you the two of you in that car-"

"Miles, do you really think this is appropriate conversation?"

"I saw the look on your face when you saw me. It was almost as if you didn't care. I knew that you thought you were dreaming."

Cobb bent down to pick up the black tie, as he spoke through a scoff "I really don't understand where your going with this."

Miles continued calmly "I need you to wake up, Dom. These children, they love you-"

"And I love them." Cobb insisted.

"Well, they also love Ariadne. Just like you. But the difference is that they can admit it." Miles watched his son's eyes narrow.

"I may have feelings for her. But I know that I don't _love _her. Mal will forever be-"

"Wake up, Dom!" Miles finally raised his voice. "You are only using Mal as an excuse not to be with Ariadne."

"Well, if she wanted to be with me, then why is she moving back to Paris?" Cobb replied back sourly.

Miles let out a small smirk and asked curiously "Oh. Is that the only thing that is stopping you from telling her?"

Cobb didn't respond. He just placed his hands on the dresser drawer in front of him and sighed deeply.

"Give me a moment." Miles announced before walking out of the room.

Cobb just stared blankly at the opened door. What was his father up to this time?

When Miles walked back into the room, he was holding a large yellow envelope.

"What's this?" Dom asked as Miles held out the envelope to him.

"Open it." Miles grinned and Cobb did as he was told. He took the envelope into his hands and ripped it open. Inside the envelope was a large brochure for the University of Los Angeles.

"UCLA brochure?"

Miles nodded at the question and Cobb examined it carefully. "Are you saying that I am in need of an education, Miles?"

Miles smiled at Dom. For an extremely intelligent man, his son could be extraordinarily dumb sometimes. "No, its for Ariadne."

Cobb watched his father's eyes gleam with hope. Did he want Ariadne to go to school here? "She is already in her third year in Paris. She can't transfer."

"Not all students can transfer but it does help if you know some of the school board." Miles raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Cobb shook his head and pushed the brochure back into his father's hands while saying "I know what your doing."

"What am I doing, Dom?"

"You want me to give this to her and explain why she should stay here with me" Cobb rolled his eyes. Ariadne loved Paris. She wants to go back and he wasn't anyone to try and stop her.

"No, your _children _want you to give this to her." Miles nodded once and continued "We were driving today passed the University and Phillipa kept talking about how one day she would go there to study Architecture. And then James asked _'why couldn't Ari go to school here?' _And at that moment in time, I stopped the car and asked for this brochure."

"And let me guess, James found the rock somewhere in the parking lot?" Cobb asked, not believing the story one bit. He knew that his father was lying to him.

"Did he tell you?" Miles was surprised. He didn't know that James had already shown his father the rock. It was small and a dark gray. It was strange in its form. But he took it wanting Ariadne to have it to remember him.

"Okay, so let me get this straight Miles. It's first a coincidence that you are driving passed the University, which is on the other side of the city. And then its a coincidence that Phillipa starts speaking about Ari. And then its another coincidence that James just happens to find a rock in the shape of a heart, in the parking lot of the University." Cobb chuckled at the story. Did his father really think he was that stupid?

"Why don't you believe me?" Miles questioned him.

"Because it is too much of a co-"

"Coincidence? Right. I believe you've mentioned that word before." Miles cut in and continued through a small sigh "Look, there are no coincidences in life. Just moments that happen for a reason."

"I wasn't aware that you have also been teaching philosophy, Miles" Cobb spoke the statement sarcastically while taking a good look at himself in the mirror.

"Dom, you have to understand that I am trying to help you."

"Well maybe I don't need your help!" Cobb snapped, taking the brochure and pushing it back into his father's arms.

"Stop acting like a child, Dom. When are you going to grow up and face reality?" Miles was angry. But he tried to keep his voice down. He never did like to yell.

"Face _reality_?" Dom's jaw tightened. "That's all I have been doing, Miles." He walked over to his bed and sat down, while asking loudly "Do you think it's easy for me to block out my wife?"

Miles took a few steps towards the bed and replied in a deep tone "You and I both know that this conversation is not about Mal, Dom. It's about Ariadne. Who was my best student but who is presently, the one that can save you."

Cobb groaned. He had already known all this. Yes, it was because of Ariadne that he was home. Yes, it was because of her that he was with his children. And yes, it was because of her that he still knew what reality meant. But that doesn't mean that he could forget all about his other life. "I don't know why her feelings for me mean so much to you."

Miles shook his head and answered "Well for starters. She is not only an intelligent girl, but she is also very pretty and very wonderful. Next, she gets along great with your children. She inspires them and she inspires _you_. Third reason, she makes you happy. Before you met her, I don't remember seeing you smile or even laugh for more than a mere second. Fourth, who else could ever love you, for _you_?"

Cobb looked up into his father's eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"She knows you better than you know yourself, Dom. What other woman would stay with you if she knew your past, or even your occupation? She would go running for the hills." Miles was starting to slowly smile now. He really hoped Cobb was taking in the facts.

"Well, maybe I don't want any other woman other than Mal." Cobb looked down at the ground, his stomach churning. He knew that wasn't true and he knew that his father knew that as well. He had even told Ariadne that he '_wanted'_ her when they were together that night. It was true. He had wanted her and he did have her. And... he let her go.

Miles could see that his son was in deep thought, so he placed the brochure onto the bed beside him and whispered "I'll let you think about it." Miles then walked out of the room, Dom becoming reckless.

"Dinner's ready." Claudia shouted from the hallway.

A few moments later, Cobb had finally gotten the strength to stand up off his bed. "Dom, sweetie, you have a guest." His mother's voice called after him.

"Ari?" Dom asked hopefully, as he walked out into the hallway.

(SPACE)

"Uncle Arthur!" Phillipa was screaming happily as she hugged him.

Uncle Arthur? Dom's eyes locked onto the scene before him. He sighed out once, trying to hold in the disappointment he was feeling inside. He really thought that maybe Ariadne would be here. It was her second last night in the city. It would only be right for her to be-

"Okay, which one of you missed me more?" Arthur asked with a grin on his face, pointing to both Phillipa and James.

His head tilted upwards and he took a good look at Cobb, as he said in a chuckle "I am assuming you didn't miss me at all." He knew that Cobb was disappointed that he wasn't Ariadne. Well, it was his fault for not telling her how he felt about her. Poor bastard. He really didn't have the guts.

"What are you going here?" Dom asked Arthur, crossing his arms across his chest. He really didn't mean to sound that rude, but he was sure it came off that way.

"I come barring gifts." Arthur smiled and Cobb finally noticed the two large bags in his hands.

"Oh, Arthur honey. You didn't have to do that." Claudia was leaning against the wall, holding one of the salad bowls in her hands.

"Actually, _I _didn't." Arthur shrugged his shoulders and passed Cobb the two bags. "They are from Ariadne."

"From Ariadne?" James squealed happily. "Oh, I have something for her too." Dom couldn't help but laugh. He knew he was talking about the rock.

"Well, if she wanted to give us gifts then why didn't she just come and give them herself." Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Mom." Cobb spoke the word harshly.

"Because their are too many and I needed help carrying them." Ariadne's voice came from the drive way. Her hands carrying three more bags.

Cobb's lips turned into a small smile. Maybe she did forgive him. _Oh._ He should go help her.

He walked out into the driveway and whispered to her "Let me help you."

She shook her head at Dom, while muttering "It's just a few more steps. I've got it." And when they finally walked into the house, she dropped the bags onto the floor, stretching out her arms.

"Is that one for me?" Phillipa asked pointing to the pink colored bag.

Ariadne chuckled and looked over at Dom while saying "Actually its for your Dad. I know how much he likes the color pink."

Cobb laughed as Ariadne bent down to Phillipa's level, kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Go open it." And Phillipa took the the bag into her hands and ran away while squealing happily.

Ariadne looked down at James, ran her hand through his blond hair and said "Yours is the white one."

He grinned widely and pointed to the bag to his right "That's the big one!"

"Yup, a big bag for a big boy." Ariadne giggled. James put his arms around the bag, but it was too heavy for him to carry.

"Let me help you." Arthur laughed shortly, while picking up the bag and leading the boy into the living room.

Claudia just watched Ariadne for a moment. She couldn't understand why she had done this. So, she decided to ask "Why did you buy all these presents?"

Ariadne looked towards her and replied "When Dom took the kids and I to the beach a few days ago, James made me promise to be here at Christmas. And since I can't be here, I decided that I would make Christmas be today for them."

Ariadne stopped speaking for a moment, grabbed one of the bags and held it to Claudia while saying "Merry Christmas." She was speechless and she wasn't the only one.

Cobb couldn't believe that she was doing this. This was probably the sweetest gesture anyone had ever done for his family.

Claudia didn't like it though. She took the bag from Ariadne's hands and nodded slightly, as if that was her _'thank you'._ Ariadne wasn't good for this family and she could already see her claws scratching their way into it.

Phillipa suddenly rushed back into the room holding a box in her hands. "Daddy!" She ran straight to Dom and held out the box "Look what Ariadne got me."

Cobb opened the box while asking "Let's see Princess." And then he gasped. It was the tiara that Phillipa had seen in the store that day. That was the only reason they had ran into the shop.

"Do you like it?" Ariadne asked, smiling.

"Yes. Now, I'm a real princess." Phillipa clapped her hands together before taking the box back into her hands and running into the living room to show her crown to Miles, Arthur and James.

"Dom, I really wish that you would have told me that you were expecting guests. I don't think I have enough food for everyone. Maybe one more-" Claudia was suddenly cut off Arthur, who was holding James' hand in his.

"Well, that's perfect. I already ate with Eames and Saito. I got to tell you, it was a really _interesting _dinner." Arthur chuckled and then sighed deeply. Something in that sigh made Dom realize that Arthur was either lying or that maybe, his dinner wasn't all that... interesting.

"Oh come on. It couldn't have been all that bad." Cobb smiled briefly before continuing "It's not like they forced you to watch Gossip Girl all through it."

Arthur suddenly stopped smiling. "Was it your idea for them to torment me like that?"

Ariadne giggled and then said "No. It was mine."

Cobb turned to her, laughed and placed his arm around her shoulders. He could feel Ariadne stiffen under his hold of her. So, he tried to relax her by moving his lips towards her ear and whispering "You are amazing."

She immediately blushed. Dom had just called her _amazing_. She moved her head slightly to the side to look at him in the eyes. She let out a small smile and from that tiny speck of a grin, Dom knew that he had been forgiven for everything that he had done to hurt her.

Claudia suddenly cleared her throat, making Dom move his head away from Ariadne's. "Well, thank you for the gift, Ariadne."

Ariadne nodded as she placed her hand on James' shoulder, causing Dom's arm to fall off her own. "Do you like your jacket?" She asked, rubbing the material shortly.

"Just like Justin Bieber!" James cooed happily. And Arthur couldn't help but laugh. Cobb's children were priceless.

"And this is for you." Ariadne smiled at Dom, lifting up the smallest bag. She actually had one more gift for him. But that was for later.

Dom took the bag in his hands and opened it and chuckled. "A clip on tie?" He couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, since I'll be leaving soon. I thought that maybe you would need something like this since you can't tie them all by yourself." Ariadne shrugged her shoulders once as the rest of family seemed to laugh at her gesture. Except for Claudia, her eyes were watching Ariadne like a hawk.

"Thank you, baby." Cobb whispered and kissed Ariadne onto her cheek.

Everyone in the hallway froze. Dom's eyes widened as well. He had just called her _'baby.'_ He took a deep breath in before looking at Arthur who was grinning at him like an idiot.

He then turned to his mother, whose eyes, he could swear, were frozen solid in a wide form. He suddenly felt annoyed. Annoyed at the fact the he knew was going to get another lecture from her soon. She had always treated him like he was still a teenager.

"Well, I think I should be going." Arthur announced, breaking the silence.

But Claudia shook her head and said through a small grin "Nonsense. Stay for dinner. I have an extra table spot avali-"

"Since Arthur already ate dinner, I think Ari should stay." Cobb said loudly, testing his mother's reaction.

"Yeah!" James said while running away and shouting "Now, I can give you my gift."

"I don't think that's such a great idea, Dom." Claudia paused and continued in a soft tone "I mean, Arthur hasn't had dinner with us in a long time and Ariadne's been here practically every day."

Cobb took a deep breath in. He really wasn't in the mood for one of her fake, sweet intentions. He could tell that she couldn't wait for Ariadne to leave.

"No, please. I have to get back to my apartment." Arthur raised his eyebrows "Eames has probably trashed the place by now." He waved goodbye and left, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that's that." Claudia muttered sadly and dismissed herself into the kitchen.

Cobb shook his head, at his mother. "I'm sorry about-" he paused and mumbled "everything."

Ariadne tilted her head to the side and spoke in a quiet tone "I know you are." She walked into the living room, wondering if Miles had liked the gift she had gotten him.

Cobb just watched her walk away. She was wearing her usual attire of jeans and a top but he could swear that she had never looked better.

Dom rolled his eyes at the thought. He shouldn't be thinking like this. She was leaving soon. He couldn't let himself feel for her anymore. It would hurt too much when she left. So, he walked into the dinning room and waited for dinner to be served.

(SPACE)

Dinner had went by rather quickly. Other than a few odd looks from Claudia, the rest of the meal had went by rather smoothly.

Phillipa had fallen asleep early, causing Dom to pick her up into his arms and lead her into her bed.

Miles was with his wife watching television and Dom, James and Ariadne went down into the basement. It was Dom's workshop. He hadn't been in there for almost a year, but he wanted to show Ariadne the types of sketches he had been working on.

"These are beautiful." Ariadne gasped at the sight of the sketches. The buildings were amazing. "They have a European feel to them. They way they are based, at least."

Cobb nodded and took one of the papers in his hands before saying "I was going for that. You see how the windows are long rectangles with a half-oval? They don't usually have that here in the United States."

Ariadne nodded and looked at the small models that he had been building. They were fantastic. And she could sense that they were all his designs. They just spoke Cobb.

"Well, these are great. You should continue with them." Ariadne smiled.

"I'm so sleepy." James yawned from the recliner on the right side of the workshop.

"Do you want me to take you to bed?" Dom asked his son but he shook his head and walked over to Ariadne.

James held out his hand and said "This is for you."

Ariadne looked down at the heart shaped rock and smiled so widely at the gesture. She took the rock in her hands and whispered "It's beautiful. Thank you, James."

She suddenly bend down and kissed him on the forehead but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a large hug. Tears started to form in his little eyes, as he mumbled through sobs "Please don't go."

Ariadne held in her own tears while muttering "I'm sorry, James. But I have to."

No, she didn't. Cobb knew it. She could have stayed at least another month. But she understood why she had to leave. It was always _his _fault. He had always been the blame for _everything_.

James unwrapped his arms and wiped away his tears with his sleeve, before saying "Are you coming to say bye tomorrow night?" Ariadne just nodded and James' face brightened a tiny bit.

He ran up the stairs, screaming good night to both of them. And that left the two of them alone.

"So, tell me again why you don't want to go back into Architecture?" Ariadne asked, placing the rock into her jean pocket.

Cobb was glad that she broke the silence. "Well," he didn't know where to begin "It's not that I don't _want _to. It's just that, it will be hard to go back into it. It's been a long time since I have built with my hands and not with my mind."

Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip trying to understand. He was right. He had spent years building with just his mind. She smiled, took out a piece of blank paper from the pile from her right and said "I'll tell you what-" she then took one of the pencils from the holder and continued "If you can solve this maze that I give you, you go back into Architecture."

Dom chuckled as he remembered their first meeting. He had never thought that he would be with her, in his house, even contemplating the fact that he had feelings for her. He watched her draw a maze, this time in a square format.

She passed him the piece of paper and pencil and watched him try to decipher it. He started at one end and asked "How long do I have?"

"All night." She replied back in a soft tone. There was something about the way she said it that made Dom stop and stare at her.

"That's not fair. I will definitely solve it by then." Cobb smirked, trying to figure out where to place his next line.

"Then you have to become an Architect again." She smiled and Cobb put down the piece of paper and pencil.

_Oh._ That's what she was trying to do. "You almost got me." Dom smiled at her. She nodded once and leaned her back against the high wooden table.

"So, you like your clip on tie?" Ariadne asked, giggling.

"Yes, it will save me a whole lot of time. Thank you." He scoffed at her but laughed afterwards.

"Well, that's not your _real _gift." She whispered.

Dom stared at her again. _Again._ There was something about the way she had said that... it came off almost seductively.

He decided to play along while stepping out in front of her "What is my real gift?"

She suddenly felt uncomfortable when he placed his arms by her sides, almost as if locking her within his arms and the table. She took a deep breath in and muttered "You'll find out tomorrow."

He shook his head slightly. He felt compelled to lean closer to her, as he asked in a mere whisper "Tomorrow?"

His warm breath was on her face. She could smell his dark cologne as he leaned even closer to her. She just nodded once, her eyes playfully dancing upon his full lips.

"What if I can't wait until then?" Dom asked, his lips close to her ear.

Ariadne closed her eyes softly as his lips made contact with her skin. Was she really going to do this again? She couldn't. "You have to be patient." She spoke it softly, her voice merely audible.

"Then there's a problem-" Cobb's lips kissed her throat once before his hands travelled up her back, underneath her top, "- I don't think I can wait that long."

He looked her in the eyes once, waiting to see if it was alright to kiss her. He had to. His body was aching for it.

Her brown eyes stared onto his blue ones'. _Not again._ That was her weak spot. She told herself that she was going to be strong tonight. She told herself that she wouldn't be put into this position again. He could only break her heart.

"Ariadne-" Dom's hands made their way up the clasp of her bra before he continued "Let me have these two nights." He begged her. His lips were waiting to be on hers but he didn't want to scare her away.

_Both nights?_ Ariadne thought for a moment. One of his hands moved down her back and onto her backside. She breathed out steadily tyring to decide what to do. "Please." Dom whispered, his tongue kissing her throat. He was amazing at everything he did. But his tongue was the tip of the ice burg.

The corners of her mouth pulled into a small smile as she muttered "Yes."

Cobb's eyes burned with passion as he pulled her into a deep kiss. His hands rolling up to her hips before he removed her top.

He bent down towards her chest and kissed her softly, as he muttered "Thank you." And when she kissed him, she could tell that he really meant it.

_Authors Note:_

_I hope I surprised some of you with her saying 'yes.' But then again, if I was in her position, I would have said yes a long time ago :P_

_Please Review!_

_Thank you!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors Note:_

_I am sorry about not being able to update for two days. I have been very busy. _

_Thank you for the amazing reviews. They all made me smile. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Chapter 13**

Cobb's eyes opened. He took a deep breath and let his eyes peer around the room. He was in his workshop. Memories of last night resurfaced. He had been with Ariadne last night- again. He looked down at himself and noticed that his naked body was covered in a large, white blanket.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes before sitting up onto the carpeted floor. He let out a smile small as he saw Ariadne's clothes in the corner of the room. She must have stolen his shirt _again_.

He got up and wrapped the blanket around himself. He needed a fresh change of clothes. _Damn it. _What he hell was he going to do? He glanced around the room quickly, trying to focus on anything but the mess he and Ariadne had made the night before.

It had been an amazing night. Something that he knew he would remember for eternity. He let out a small smirk as he realized that he still had one more night with her. She promised him and he knew that Ariadne always kept her promises.

He held the white blanket to him, trying to cover up the most private parts of his body as he went up the wooden steps towards the first level of the house. He took a deep breath and opened the door knob, praying that no one was there.

All he wanted to do was run to his room and get changed as quickly as possible. No one had to know what happened last night. _No one_. Especially his mother who hadn't yet realized that he was a grown man.

He opened the door slowly, trying to make absolutely no sound. He sighed in relief as he realized that no one was in the hallway.

He ran to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him, dropping the blanket in the process.

"Good morning, Dom" Claudia's voice burned with anger.

Cobb lifted the blanket back up and wrapped it around his body from instinct. She had surprised the hell out of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Why don't you tell me why Ariadne is in the kitchen, serving breakfast to _your _children dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts and the shirt you wore last night."

Cobb rolled his eyes and muttered in an off putting tone "I don't have to explain that to you. Now, could you leave-"

"What the hell were you thinking, Dom?" Claudia yelled at her son.

"Could you just let me get dressed?" Cobb spoke it sharply. His mother raised her eyebrows at her son, nodding and leaving the room.

"Jesus Christ." Dom mumbled it slowly, finally letting the blanket drop from his body. He took out a fresh pair of boxers and slipped them onto his body. He rapidly ran a quick hand through his hair and slipped on a sweat shirt and a pair of jeans.

He shook his head and opened the door to his room, knowing that his mother was patiently waiting on the other side of it. "Are you finally going to tell me how inappropriate this was?"

"No," Dom started, walking out into the hallway, passing his mother while continuing "but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me."

Claudia called out after her son "Dom, please. Let me-"

Cobb turned around to face his mother and said in a harsh tone "When are you going to understand that I am not a child anymore?"

"You are still _my _child." Claudia muttered before saying "I just want the best for you."

Dom wanted to say _'she is the best for me'_. But something inside him stopped him from speaking. He just stared at his mother, took a deep breath in and headed towards the kitchen.

"Daddy!" James was the first to shout, waving his arms at his father. He giggled, pointed to his plate and announced "Ariadne made eggs with bacon!"

Phillipa took a gulp of her lemonade, smiled and said "And Lemonade, James."

"Sorry" James smiled sheepishly, while lifting up his lemonade glass towards Ariadne.

Cobb looked over at Ariadne who was smiling, while preparing more food on the kitchen stove. "Good morning, Dom." She was scared to say anything else. She knew that she shouldn't even be there... cooking breakfast for the family as if that were normal. But she didn't care. She wanted to do something special for the family on her last day.

"Good morning, Ariadne." Claudia spoke the greeting bitterly while sitting down one of the empty kitchen chairs.

Ariadne didn't say anything this time. She just took a deep breath and asked "Dom, what kind of eggs would you like?"

Cobb watched Ariadne for a moment. She had not even turned around to face him once. She probably thought that he wanted to act like nothing had happened between them. Did he want that? He didn't know. _Wow. _He didn't know a lot of things lately.

He took a few steps towards her, smiling before whispering into her ear "You know, you might have to warn me the next time you steal my clothes." He laughed warmly and Ariadne turned to him, immediately feeling more at ease.

Dom always made her feel conflicted. She was happy that he was acting normally, but then again, what was _normal _to them? She didn't know and she assumed that neither did he.

He leaned over her, taking a few pieces of already cut cheese and placing them in the pan on the already lit stove. "Just a cheese omelet" he smiled, taking the stirring spoon out her hands. His fingers lingering on her skin much longer than necessary.

"I'll have the same" Claudia cut in. She saw the connection between them. It was disgusting in her eyes. It needed to be stopped.

"Dom, what are you doing?" Ariadne asked, her eyes glued to him as he cracked three eggs into the pan.

"I'm cooking, Ari." He raised his eyebrows at her and pushed her shoulder playfully. "Oh come on. I'm not going to set the house on fire." Dom laughed as she struggled to get the spoon out of his grasp.

"Dom, sweetie, why don't you let me cook the eggs?" Claudia's voice broke as she got up from the chair and walked towards the stove.

Cobb nodded at Ariadne who just watched the children for a moment. This was the last day she would ever have a breakfast like this. She would go back to Paris and go back to living alone, or to that roommate who she had hated with an absolute passion.

Cobb held out the chair for Ariadne, who sat down with a small blush. She noticed that Cobb was in a really good mood this morning. Maybe it was right for her to agree to having two nights with him. Heavens knew the last one was the closest to perfection she had ever been.

As she reached over to pour Cobb a glass of lemonade, she knew that tonight had to be perfect. There was no more time left. She was leaving tomorrow morning at eleven. This was her last day with him for... forever. Well, if _he _decided that anyway.

(SPACE)

"Both." Phillipa giggled at the ice cream vendor in front of her.

She looked up to see her father nod at the man, before saying "Give her both." Cobb smiled at his children. They were amazing kids and if they wanted both vanilla and chocolate on a cone, he would do whatever it took to get them that.

"Anything for you, Miss?" The icecream vendor asked Ariadne.

She looked over at the colorful menu on the side of the truck and asked Cobb "Banana split to split?" Dom chuckled and nodded. Ariadne really was..._something_.

Cobb pulled out his money and asked "What do I owe you?"

The ice cream vendor passed Ariadne the banana split while replying "$5.50"

Cobb passed the vendor the money and looked down at his two children while saying "You two see that bench over there?"

James and Phillipa nod, their eyes racing to bench as Ariadne cut him off, understanding "I'll take them."

Dom smiled at her. Even with the most simplest things, he adored the fact that Ariadne knew exactly what he was thinking. Then again, the fact almost scared him.

As Ariadne and his kids walked towards the bench, on the brim of the beach, he couldn't help but notice how much of a beautiful scene they created. Their was no sense in lying. His children were angels, he knew that much. But Ariadne looked perfect against the sunset.

"Here you are, baby." He passed one of the two plastic spoons he was holding to Ariadne, while she was patiently waiting for him to sit down.

He sat down and wrapped an arm around her, while she muttered "Thank you." Her eyes focused on the ice cream. She didn't know what to feel anymore. He was calling her _'baby'_ again. It made her stomach churn but her heart ache. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? She couldn't comprehend his reasoning as to why he wanted to keep his feelings to himself.

"Thank you, daddy." James grinned at his father while taking a bite of his ice cream sandwich. Cobb couldn't help but smile. His children were extraordinary. More than he could have ever asked for.

Dom took off his arm from Ariadne's shoulder and placed his spoon into the banana split. "Any good?"

She looked at him carefully while responding "Yeah, its great." But there was something in her voice that made him realize that she wasn't talking about the ice cream. She was taking about that moment in time. And she was right, it was great.

"Daddy, can we do this every day?" Phillipa asked, her head falling onto her father's shoulder.

He smiled down at her and answered "Well, after a while, I think you'd get bored of it, Princess."

"Not if Ari's here." James chimed in, a face full of crumbs and vanilla ice cream.

Ariadne bit down on her bottom lip, gulped down the piece of banana she was chewing on and said "The next time I'm in the city. I promise we'll all do this again."

Dom looked over at her. "Will there be a next time?"

Ariadne's eyes glanced into his blue ones. She didn't know what to say. In fact, that was _his _decision not hers. But _that _was for later.

She smiled at him and whispered "That's your choice." Their lips were only a few inches apart and Dom knew, that if his children weren't there. He probably would have already kissed her.

Phillipa looked up at the two of them and giggled. "Kiss, daddy."

Cobb shortly laughed and pushed his lips onto Phillipa's forehead, making a loud kissing noise in the process. James laughed and Phillipa shook her head while saying vibrantly "Not me, daddy!"

She laughed as her father began to tickle her while asking "Yeah. Then who? Huh?"

Ariadne watched the scene in front of her. If she could capture that moment in time, she would. She gasped lowly and took out her cell phone, placing the ice cream onto the bench beside her.

"Smile" she laughed as the took a picture of the three of them, hugging happily on the beach bench. That was a picture for the ages. Phillipa was laughing, James was licking his ice cream and Dom was staring directly into the camera. Never looking better.

She placed her cell phone back in her pocket and sighed. That was how she was going to remember them. That one single picture. The only proof to herself that any of this was real.

"Can I take a picture, Ari?" James asked with a small smile.

She nodded, taking out her cellphone and showing him which button to push. "What are you going to take a picture of?"

"You and daddy." He grinned, pointing the camera phone towards them.

"Let me help!" Phillipa interjected, jumping off the bench and pushing the camera towards the center of both of them.

"I'm not sure-" Ariadne had started to say.

Cobb interrupted her "Well, let's do this right then." He placed an arm around Ariadne who immediately tensed. "Just relax. It's just a picture." He whispered it into her ear, Ariadne's palms beginning to sweat.

"Kiss!" Phillipa clapped her hands together, the remainder of her ice cream cone falling on the floor. But she didn't seem to mind. She was too busy waiting for her father and Ariadne to kiss.

"How about her cheek?" Dom asked his daughter who nodded fervently. Cobb chuckled against Ariadne's neck and she laughed too. His children were the most adorable creatures to have ever walked the planet.

Cobb placed his lips on Ariadne's cheek and James pushed the _'take'_ button. He jumped up and down and passed it to Ariadne, who was still recovering from the moment.

"Your so pretty, Ari." Phillipa smiled while looking at the picture. She didn't look all that bad. Or maybe it was because she had a man like Cobb beside her, kissing her. She suddenly felt the urge to delete the picture. She knew that it would haunt her for all of eternity if she didn't.

"Daddy looks pretty too." James sat down on the bench, looking up into his father's eyes.

Cobb smiled at them and then examined the picture himself. He didn't look half bad, he had to admit it. But Ariadne was what stood out in the picture. Her brown eyes sparkled. She looked beautiful.

"He does." Ariadne admitted. He was smiling against her cheek. Almost as if he was happy. Well, maybe he was. She _hoped _he was.

Cobb looked over at Ariadne for a moment, his hand grabbing for hers before saying "I think you look better." He chuckled for a moment and continued "Well, at least in _that _picture."

Ariadne rolled her eyes and muttered through a small giggle "Oh wow. I think you've been spending too much time with Arthur."

Dom nodded, "Or maybe I just feel that way." He laughed and kissed her forehead, Ariadne shaking her head.

This had been a great day. Cobb couldn't help but realize that. And then something else hit him. This would be the last day like this. At least, for a long time.

(SPACE)

Ariadne opened the door to Cobb's bedroom. What was she even doing there? It felt too strange for her. He had asked her to come in after she said good night and sadly, good bye, to his children.

"How are they?" Cobb asked as he removed his leather jacket from his body. He knew that his kids were taking it horribly. They had cried the entire way back to the house. It broke his heart to see how much they loved her.

She closed the door behind her and whispered "Well, after a few stories I managed to get them to fall asleep." She took a deep breath in and continued "They'll be just fine."

Ariadne watched as Dom was smiling at her. He narrowed his eyes to the envelope she was holding. "What's that?" He asked curiously. _Wow._She had completely forgotten what she was holding.

She let out a small smirk and muttered "It's part two of your gift. But its for later."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows and walked towards her "Should I convince you to let me see it _now_?"

Ariadne blushed as his hands wrapped around her, his body pressed up against her and the envelope. She managed to push her self way from him while answering "I think you're just going to have to be patient this time."

He snickered at her and sat down on his bed, while saying "Well, tomorrow's the day." He hated that. He wanted her to stay with him.

"Yes." She replied, walking towards his bed. And then her eyes narrowed onto something that was resting on the bed. "Dom, what's that?"

She was pointing to the UCLA Brochure Miles had given him. His eyes widened as she picked it up and started reading it. "Well, Miles picked it up for you."

Ariadne sat down on the bed, next to Cobb and asked in a low tone "Why would he do something like that?"

"He wants you to stay." Dom answered the question with pure honesty.

"And _you_?" Ariadne questioned, her eyes no longer afraid to lock onto Cobb's.

"I want you to do what _you _want." Cobb announced slowly, trying to be careful with his words.

Ariadne rolled her eyes to herself. She had seen that one coming. Sometimes she wondered why was she even still here- in his bedroom? He just wanted to use her for one more night. And in the morning, she would be gone and he would go back to dreaming about his ex-wife.

She got up off the bed, Cobb watching her every movement. "I think I should leave." She watched as his pupils dilated.

"What?" He asked nervousily, standing up in the process. She had promised him to stay the night.

"I think I should go." She repeated to him, this time more loudly. What the hell was she even doing here? Having one more night with him wouldn't satisfy her! She wanted him for life, not for one night.

Ariadne reached for the door way, holding the envelope tightly in her hands before whispering "I'm sorry."

He pulled her back, almost immediately. Making her drop the envelope in the process. "No, you can't go." He wrapped his arms around her, his lips kissing hers.

"Why can't I?" She asked firmly. She was trying to hold in her emotions, they were on the brink of letting him have his way with her.

"Because I haven't said goodbye." He whispered into her ear, allowing his tongue to run across her earlobe.

"Then say it." She whispered calmly, onto his neck. She needed to be strong.

"I'd rather _show _it." He mumbled onto her neck, his hands rubbing the inseam of her jeans.

He pressed his lips to hers again and she felt loose in his arms. Well, maybe one more night wouldn't be all that bad? Right?

(WARNING: MATURE CONTENT)

She pressed herself against him. His hands travelling up to her hips, pushing up the lace of her top.

She let him push her top off her body, his hands travelling over her stomach and up to her bra covered breasts. He let his lips fall onto her neck, sucking his way down to her white bra.

She wanted to be in control. That was the least that she could do for herself tonight.

Ariadne licked his full lips once, taking a slow and soft bite on his bottom one. She smiled as he moaned out her name when she rolled her hands down his body onto the front of his jeans.

She could feel his length beneath the material. He was hard and waiting for her- aching for her.

Her fingers grazed the top of his pants, meeting his zipper with her thumb and index finger. She pulled the zipper down, rubbing him as she pulled down his jeans.

"Ariadne," Cobb groaned as her fingers pulled down his dark gray boxers. Her hand wrapped around his erection, gently rubbing him up and down.

He moaned onto her neck, pulling her body towards him. He guided her backwards, until the back of her legs hit the bed and she fell backwards onto it. He reclined next to her, propping his head in his hand as he stared down at her. His smile was intoxicating. "You're amazing…" he murmured.

He trailed a finger down the the middle of her chest, in between her breasts and across her stomach. "Stay tonight ," he said and leaned over her to cup her breasts, removing her bra in the process.

Ariadne sighed as she felt Dom's tongue demanding entrance into her mouth and she willingly opened for him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her. He groaned as the hard ridge of his arousal came in contact with her hip.

She squirmed under him, opening her thighs and yanking him into position between them. "Please!" she gasped, rubbing against him. She was still dressed in her jeans, so she gripped him again, pulling him against her.

He looked down at her, his eyes widening as she took the liberty herself to start to remove her own jeans. He stopped her, his hands holding her down before muttering "Baby-" and he stopped there when she kissed him again. _Oh yes._ This would be a great night after all.

(END: MATURE CONTENT)

A few hours later, Cobb was holding Ariadne's naked body in his own. It was dark all around them and the only light source was the moon coming in from the window.

The only difference between the two of them was the fact that Cobb was slowly falling asleep, where as Ariadne couldn't even try to close her eyes.

This was the first time he had been so free with her. As if nothing was in the way anymore. But she knew that there was.

"Dom..." she whispered, turning her front towards him, his hand resting on her back.

"Dom," she said it a little more loudly to him. She needed to wake him up. She needed to talk to him.

"Hmmm?" He yawned and opened his eyes slowly to see Ariadne peering at him. He smiled and pulled her closer to him before muttering "Baby, go back to sleep." And he closed his eyes again.

"Cobb?" Ariadne was getting frustrated. She needed to speak with him.

"Okay." Cobb groaned and opened his eyes and mumbled "What is it?"

Ariadne smiled at him, as his fingers traced her body from top to bottom. "I want to give you part two of your gift."

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her hair, closing his eyes "Tomorrow morning."

Ariadne shook her head and got off the bed, pushing Dom to one side. Once she found the envelope on the floor, she picked it up and laid back down into bed.

"Open it." She whispered before kissing his cheek. And Cobb did as he was asked.

He placed his hands inside the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. He widened his eyes, trying to read it. "A receipt?" Cobb asked, pulling himself up onto a sitting position on the bed.

Ariadne sat down beside him, waiting for him to finish reading.

"Your airline ticket- receipt." Cobb spoke it quietly, not entirely sure how that was a gift. "I honestly prefer the clip on tie." He laughed quietly and she shushed him by placing her lips onto his.

Moments after the kiss, Ariadne decided that it was time to tell the truth. "Your gift is that you get to decide if I go or not."

Cobb watched her for a moment, trying to understand what she meant. Why should he decide? It was her life, ultimately. "I can't do that."

"Yes. You can and you will. If by tomorrow morning, that receipt isn't ripped up... I'll take it as a sign that I should go." Ariadne explained.

Cobb sighed and whispered "Are you sure?" Ariadne just nodded in response.

Dom gulped once before taking her in his arms again. Never mind sleep. This was going to be a long night.

(SPACE)

Cobb opened his eyes, the sun shining onto his face through the open window. He had an extremely rare and strange dream.

In it, he was making love to Ariadne on that beach bench that they had been sitting on the evening before. As they finished their second round, his eyes locked onto hers and she started whispering to him _'Call me Mal_.' He was shocked at the request. And kept asking her _'Why Mal?' _He couldn't understand the meaning of the dream.

So, he yawned and draped his arms across the bed. Reality was always better than dreams. Except-

"Baby?" he asked as he noticed that no flesh was in between his arms.

He turned to look at his clock and noticed that it was _'9:52 am'. _He took a deep breath in and looked around the room, noticing that her clothes were no longer on the floor.

He sat up on his bed and took a deep breath in. Well, it was obvious. She was gone. But why? Her plane was to leave this evening at 11. Right?

And he hadn't even made his decision with the receipt. _Oh shit. _He looked over at the floor, the receipt still in tact. He had fallen asleep without ripping it up. She must have taken it as a sign that he wanted her to leave.

He jumped out of bed and pulled on a fresh pair of underwear before dialing her cellphone number. He still had time to catch her. Hours in fact.

"Come on." He muttered as the ringing sound rang infinitely in his ear.

Cobb bit down on his bottom lip and decided to dial Arthur's number. She must still be packing at the apartment.

"_Cobb_?" Arthur asked from the other line.

Dom sighed happily and said "Hey, could you put Ariadne on the phone for me?"

There was a silence. So, he repeated "Arthur, put Ariadne on the phone."

"_She's not here." _Arthur's voice was quiet.

Dom held the phone to his ear. "Is this another one of your tricks? Where else could she be?"

"_Well, right now she is probably getting ready for boarding." _

"Boarding? Boarding wh-?" Dom stopped himself, suddenly picking up the receipt from the floor.

_"The plane, Cobb."_

_Oh fuck. _Dom's eyes scrolled at the time on the receipt. It was 11 AM not PM. He took a deep breath in and muttered to himself "Shit."

"_She told me she left because you said Mal's name in your sleep_."

Cobb's eyes widened. "No, Arthur it wasn't like that. It-"

"_Explain it to her, not me_."

Cobb pursed his lips. Did he have enough time to make it? "Arthur, I need you to get in your car and-"

"_I'm already on my way_." And Arthur hung up the phone.

He opened up his glove compartment and took out his police sirens. He placed one on the roof of his car and drove off, speeding onto the streets. Cars parting as if he was Moses or something.

The fake sirens were seriously the best twenty dollars he had ever spent.

_Authors Note:_

_No worries, I don't plan to make this cliche or predictable. _

_It's just, I really wanted an airplane chase. _

_I hope you liked this chapter. _

_Please Review! _


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!_

_I hope you all enjoy reading this one too!_

_Please Review!_

**Chapter 14**

Cobb ran out of his bedroom, wearing a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. He quickly ran down the hall of his house and opened his front door.

"Come on." He repeated over and over again, holding the ticket receipt in his right hand tightly.

"Are you going somewhere, Dom?" Claudia asked, her body leaning against the wall.

Dom nodded quickly, pulled on his leather jacket and replied "Well, if Arthur gets here- then yes."

"Where are you going?" She asked, her eyes wide with shock. Why was he in such a rush? Unless-

_Beep. Beep. _Arthur honked the car's horn as he arrived into the drive way, the sirens still blazing loudly.

"Tell the children I'll be home very soon." Cobb ran out of his house and into the drive way.

"Dom, think about what your doing!" Claudia shouted after him. She could tell that he was going to try and stop Ariadne. But after the talk she had had with her this morning, even if they caught her in time, it wouldn't matter.

"I'll be just a few hours!" Cobb shouted, as he got into the car, closing the door behind his frame.

Claudia suddenly looked down at the floor. _Oh crap. _She leaned down and picked up the airline receipt in her hands. We'll, they wouldn't get very far without that, would they?

(SPACE)

"Okay, so I am assuming its 'Air France' that she is flying with." Arthur bit down on his bottom lip, as he pushed the gas pedal.

Cobb nodded once firmly. Time had gone by so quickly. He glanced over at the clock radio and whispered lowly "10:07."

"I can get you to the airport in about fifteen minutes. It's 'LAX' right?" Arthur pressed the gas pedal harder, his hands gripping the wheel tightly.

"Yes. 'Air France'." Cobb rubbed his eyes, answering Arthur's question a little too late. He honestly felt like he was dreaming. He couldn't believe that he was on his way to the airport to stop Ariadne from leaving. He felt like he was in some awful romantic comedy from the 1970's.

"Okay, do you have your passport?" Dom placed his hands in his jacket pockets and searched frantically.

"Fuck." He groaned "Turn around." Cobb spoke it bluntly to Arthur.

"We don't have time for that, Cobb." Arthur shook his head. Cobb was more lost than he'd thought.

"Where's your cell phone?" Dom asked, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor of the car.

Arthur took a deep breath in and muttered "Hold on," before running a red light, the sirens still loudly ringing from above them.

"Here." Arthur passed his cell phone to Cobb. _Shit._ They were really becoming pressed for time.

Dom took the cellphone in his hands and dialed a number, before holding the phone to his ear.

"Saito, I need-"

_"Well, Mr Cobb. What a nice surprise. How have you bee-"_

Dom interuppted harshly "I'm fine. Listen, I need a favor." He quickly turned to look at Arthur for a moment before continuing "I need you to help me get through airport security without my passport. Can you do that for me?"

The line was silent for a moment. "_What do I get in return, Mr Cobb?"_

"We can talk about that later. I just need to know if you can help me."

The line went silent again. Cobb rubbed his eyes, his voice cracking as he said "Please, help me."

"_Call me when you get to the airport." _Satio's voice came from the other line, before a dial tone was all that Cobb could hear.

Dom closed the cell phone and passed it to Arthur, while the Point Man asked "What did he say?"

"He said to call him when we get there." Dom let out a large breath. He didn't even know what he was doing there. He couldn't understand why he was in this car, racing to get to her. All he knew was that he felt compelled to do anything to try to get her to stay. He couldn't have her leave. Especially like she had.

"So, what are you going to say to her?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence after a few seconds.

Cobb leaned back in his car seat and sighed "Let's just see if we make it there in time."

"And if we do make it in time, then what?" Arthur asked, watching the road signs carefully, hoping he took the correct exit onto the free way.

"I'll just say whatever comes to mind." Cobb answered, slightly shifting in his chair.

"And what will that be, exactly?" Arthur asked, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Not a whole lot, to be honest." Dom answered truthfully, his lips thinning. He didn't even know what he would say to her. Should he ask her to stay for another month? Should he ask her to stay for longer? He didn't know what he was feeling. His head was spinning.

"The bottom line is that you are finally going to tell her you love her, Cobb. And that's what she needs to hear." Arthur turned the wheel to the right, turning into the lane closet to the car.

"But I _don't _love her, Arthur." Cobb's eyes narrowed as he said that. He didn't love her? Then why the hell was he doing this?

"What?" Arthur was yelling at him furiously. Had Cobb seriously lost his mind again? What was the matter with him? Why couldn't he just admit it? "Then why the hell am I doing this?"

Dom looked out the window, watching the cars that they zoomed by. He shrugged his shoulders. He honestly felt ridiculous. He was on his way to the airport, trying to stop Ariadne from going to Paris, when she belonged there.

Cobb took a deep breath in and mumbled "Turn the car back around."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked, feeling defensive.

"I said, turn the car around Arthur." Cobb was grinding his teeth as he spoke the words. It was the only right thing to do. She didn't belong with him. She belonged in school. She was a child, for god sakes.

Arthur pressed the gas peddle harder and shouted bitterly "Jesus Christ, Cobb! What the hell is the matter with you?" He rolled his eyes and continued "You called me up this morning begging to talk to Ariadne, wanting to apologize and now you want me to turn around, in the middle of the god damn free way, because you don't have the balls to tell her how you feel?"

Dom's eyes glued to Arthur for a moment. "Just turn the car-"

"No!" Arthur interrupted, shouting "I am not fucking turning the car around, alright? You will get to the terminal, stop that plane and tell her how much of a damn coward you are for not telling her how you feel about her!"

There was a long silence in the car. Dom was staring at Arthur and repeating the speech he had just given him, over and over in his head. It was true. He did care for Ariadne. But _love_? Love was something that Arthur could not even comprehend, yet alone, decide that someone else felt it. "I don't think you understand what love is, Arthur."

"Oh really?" Arthur asked, scowling. He then continued with a brutal tone to his voice "Then tell me why you wanted me to drive you to the airport?"

"_Wanted _is past tense, Arthur." Cobb replied, barely even touching upon the question he was asked.

"So, you honestly want me to stop?" Arthur placed his foot on the brakes, barely touching it. He wanted an answer before he would push them.

"Yes." Cobb muttered absent minded. He felt his stomach churn with disgust. His head was pounding. Why was it hurting him so much?

"So, you don't want her to stay?" Arthur asked, taking a breath in mid sentence.

"I _do _want her to stay." Dom fought the urge to shout. Arthur was treating him like a child.

"Then what is the problem?" Arthur asked, his eyes widening when he saw the 'Departure' terminal on the left lane.

"We could never have a normal life together." Dom could hear the innocence in his own voice as he spoke. "She is so much younger than I am, Arthur. We could never even go out and do something as simple as...hold hands. People would judge us. I don't want that for her."

Arthur sighed, pushing on the brake lightly as he tried to find the 'Air France' entrance. He looked over at Cobb for a moment before saying "I really don't think that here... in California, you'll have a problem holding her hand, Cobb."

Arthur stopped the car, passed his cellphone to Dom and said "Look, its 10:36. You have about twenty five minutes to get to her."

Cobb looked outside his window and saw the crowded airport. Their were families hugging and couples kissing goodbye. He could never have that again. He shouldn't have that again. The guilt that he was fighting started to devour him once more.

Dom shook his head and muttered "She has to go to Paris. She has a life in front of her. I could never give her what she wants."

"What she wants is _you_, Cobb." Arthur pointed to him, before continuing "Why, is completely beyond me. But she wants _you_. She doesn't care about Paris. The only reason she is leaving is because she couldn't bare the thought of you not wanting her any longer. Now, I think its fair that you give her the chance to decide is she still wants to go, after she knows the truth."

"The truth?" Cobb asked. He was completely split in half at this moment in time.

"Wake up, Cobb. Don't lose yourself and who you are." Arthur's eyebrows knitted together as he spoke the statement lowly to him.

"Ariadne told me not to lose myself when I was in Limbo with her. She's the reason I woke up." Dom was speaking it to himself, rather than Arthur. He laughed shortly and continued "She can't leave."

Arthur smiled at Dom as he suddenly pushed open the car door and began to dial Saito's number. "Pick up. Pick up." Cobb spoke into the phone quickly, repeating it over and over. And when Saito's voice came from the other line. Dom sighed, overwhelmed with happiness.

(SPACE)

"Hot towel, Miss?" The stewardess asked Ariadne for about the third time. But Ariadne was slightly preoccupied at staring at her cellphone. She was looking at the picture of her and Dom together. He seemed so happy in the picture; well, pictures could be misleading.

"Miss, would you like a hot towel?" The stewardess asked once more, getting impatient, but she still had a large grin plastered upon her face. Ariadne finally looked up, placed her cell phone into her jean pocket and took the hot towel. Her lips thinning into a small smile, as she rubbed the warn towelette around her hands.

First class really was something. This was the second time she had ever been on the 'wealthy' side of the plane. The first time was with Saito and Cobb... _Cobb_. Ariadne placed her hands around her neck, grabbing at the necklace he had bought her.

He had only used her as a replacement for Mal. She should have known. Claudia had been right. They would have never worked out. Dom was still living in the dream world with his ex-wife and children. She didn't have a place among them.

(SPACE)

"Mr Cobb?" A tall Japanese man extended his hand to Dom while saying "My name is Kudo. I will be escorting you through airport security."

Cobb shook the hand of the man while he pointed to the shorter man beside him, "He will park your vehicle for you." Arthur shook the hand of the man and followed Cobb and Kudo throughout the airport.

The airport terminal was completely packed with people of all different sizes and ages. It was a strange sight to see. "You work for Saito?' Cobb asked, realizing that he should have asked him that much more prematurely.

"Yes," was all that Kudo said. But he waved to a man on the other side of airport security and the man nodded in return.

Cobb stared at the police officers and started to get nervous. What if this didn't work? Would he go to prison?

"Domenic Cobb, I presume?" A small and freckled red head pulled on Cobb's arm while continuing "Please, sir. Come with me." He wiggled his finger at both Kudo and Arthur to follow him also.

"What is the gate number?" Kudo asked, as they walked passed the airport security. Dom released a relieved sigh and looked into his jacket pocket for the airport receipt.

"Shit." Dom's voice tremoured as he continued searching his pockets. The receipt wasn't there!

"Cobb, we've got eight minutes." Arthur eyed the clock on his cellphone.

"I don't have the receipt." Dom mumbled it, his hands still tugging on his clothes. Maybe it was stuck somewhere?

"Did you have it when you got into the car?" Arthur asked worriedly. The idiot had forgotten his passport and now the receipt? He could honestly tell that Dom was not thinking clearly anymore.

"Give me your cellphone!" Cobb shouted, grabbing it from Arthur's hands before even finishing the request.

And at that exact same time, Kudo took out his cellphone and made a call of his own.

"Damn it, Cobb. You are paying my cell phone bill for this month." Arthur crossed his arms across his chest.

(SPACE)

"Miss, you have a phone call." The stewardess smiled at Ariadne, who was looking absentmindedly out the window.

"I do?" She asked, turning to the stewardess. She just nodded in return and lead Ariadne towards the flight deck.

(SPACE)

"Phillipa, is that you?" Dom asked his daughter in a mutter.

"_Daddy, is Ari coming home?" _She asked, her voice in a muffle.

"I'm trying to get her, Princess. Can you put grandma on the phone?"

"_She's shaking her head_."

"Put grandma on the phone, sweetie." Cobb repeated it. Memories of a previous phone call home coming back into his mind.

"_What is it, Dom_?" Claudia's voice burned Dom's ear drums.

"Can you please take a look around the house and tell me if you find a receipt of some sort."

"_It's in my hands_."

Cobb chuckled shortly and continued "Okay, great. Please, tell me what the gate number is."

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Dom_."

Cobb's face fell flat. He held the cell phone to his ear tightly, his eyes looking at Arthur who was ticking his invisible watch. "What do you mean you _can't _do that? It's right there... on the piece of paper!"

"_Dom, one day you will thank me for this_." Claudia's voice was firm.

"No!" Cobb shouted in the phone. He couldn't believe his own mother would do that to him.

Arthur took a look at the information board. Their were two Air France flights leaving within the next twenty minutes. He bit down on his bottom lip. Should they flip a coin?

"_I'm sorry, Dom_." And the phone line cut off.

"No! Mom!" Cobb's eyes blurred as he heard the dial tone on the phone line. He closed his eyes momentarily, and passed the cell phone back to Arthur before whispering "It's over."

"What do you mean its _over_?" Arthur asked with a look of dismay on his face.

"How much time do we have?" Cobb asked, his hand running through his hair.

"Five minutes." Kudo responded, closing his own cell phone and placing it into his jacket pocket.

Dom looked at floor once, tears slowly swelling up in his eyes as he uttered "That's not enough time."

Arthur shook his head and said "No, Cobb. It can't end like this."

Cobb shrugged his shoulders once and took a deep breath in "Well, I guess it has to." He rubbed his eyes a few times and watched the smiling faces of the families who were either going on vacation or leaving to go home.

The second option seemed pretty good to Cobb right now. "Let's go home." Arthur muttered, placing his arm around Dom for a brief moment.

But before they could walk a few steps away from them. They heard Kudo laughing. "I honestly do not understand American men." He said, still chuckling.

"Excuse me?" Cobb asked, turning around to face him.

"Your nation always seems to give up too easily." He grinned and continued "If that was the woman _I_ loved, I would be on another plane right now, flying to bring her back home."

Dom shook his head at the man and replied in a blunt tone "Well, maybe that's the difference between us. Our nation knows when to stop."

"Or maybe, you just stop too quickly." Saito's voice came from behind them. "I have a private jet waiting on the field for my answer. Are we going to Paris, gentlemen?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows at Cobb who just stared at the information board.

"Well, Mr Cobb?" Saito asked, "Do you want to take a leap of faith? Or become an old man, filled with regret, waiting to die alone?"

Dom watched Saito carefully for a moment. He bit down on his bottom lip, repeating the very familiar question in his mind over and over again.

"Cobb?" Arthur asked, touching his shoulder slightly.

"Let's go to Paris." Cobb whispered in a barely audible tone.

(SPACE)

"Please wait here for a moment." Kudo spoke to both Cobb and Arthur as he and Saito climbed up the stairs connected to the aircraft.

Saito entered the jet cabin and looked around it curiously. Letting out a small smile before walking out towards the stairs again and shouting "Please come up, gentlemen."

"After you," Arthur spoke it to Cobb who slowly climbed up the stairs.

"Wait." Dom stopped in the middle of the stairway and turned around to Arthur while asking "Should I really be doing this? I mean, I could just call her."

Arthur rolled his eyes, pushed Cobb slightly up the stairs and said in a light tone "Believe me, Cobb. You're doing the right thing by getting on the plane."

"How do you know that?" Dom asked, his feet caught in between the stairway and the entrance to the jet.

"Trust me." Arthur smiled at him and winked.

Well, that was a little odd, Cobb noted. Why was Arthur so happy? He was just about to get on an eight hour flight. It didn't make any sense.

"Welcome Mr Cobb." The stewardess greeted him with a small grin and motion of her hand.

Dom let out a small smile back and walked into the cabin. All the seats were facing forward, except for Saito's who was smiling and drinking a glass of red wine.

The stewardess grinned at Arthur and handed him a glass of red wine as well. "Are we celebrating something?" Arthur asked, before taking a sip.

"Well," Saito started to speak and pointed towards Cobb "that all depends on Cobb."

"Oh really?" Dom asked, while sitting down in one of the passenger's seats.

"Yes. You and your bravery." Kudo chuckled.

Cobb looked over at him with confused eyes. Had that man not known him for barely twenty minutes? Why was he acting like he knew his entire life story?

"So, are you brave enough Mr Cobb?" Saito asked through a small smirk.

"I am on this airplane, am I not?" Cobb looked over at Arthur who was smiling too. What the hell was going on?

"Yes and look who else is." Saito grinned as Ariadne turned her seat around to face Cobb.

There she was. Ariadne, sitting across from him on the aircraft. This had to be dream. She was supposed to be flying to Paris by now.

"Saito called and said that you have something to say to me." Ariadne got up from her seat and stood in front of Cobb before continuing "Is that true?"

Dom looked up into Ariadne's eyes. She looked so real. Maybe, she was _real_. He got up from his own chair, took her hands in his and whispered "I want you to stay."

She let go of his hands, dropping them by her sides before she asked, slightly defensive "Why?"

"Because I need you." Dom grabbed at her hands. He didn't care if their were people watching him anymore. He just wanted her to stay with him.

"That's not good enough." Ariadne held the tears in. All she could think about was the conversation she had this morning and the sleep talking he had done. She didn't want to be there. She shouldn't have gotten off the plane.

"Ari," Cobb's voice went into a whisper "I think-" and he stopped and bit his tongue. Her eyes peering up onto his. Cobb took a deep breath in and continued-

_Authors Note:_

_And the winner for the most evil cliffhanger goes to?_

_I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _

_Please Review! _

_Thank you!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you all for your great reviews from the last chapter. _

_I hope you enjoy this one!_

**Chapter 15**

"Ari," Cobb's voice went into a whisper "I _think_-" and he stopped and bit his tongue. Her eyes peering up into his. Cobb took a deep breath in and continued "No, that's wrong."

She removed her hands from his immediately, her expression falling flat. "That's _wrong_?" She asked, confused, annoyed and very heart broken.

"Yes." Cobb spoke, his voice still very low. What he had just planned to say was completely incorrect.

"So, that's it then?" She turned to Saito, his lips tight as she continued in a bitter tone "This is the reason why I got off the plane?"

She turned her head to Arthur who was scowling at Cobb. He couldn't understand his friend anymore. Every few seconds he changed his mind. He had become completely insatiable.

Dom walked up to Ariadne and was about to speak, when she uttered the phrase "You owe me $1200," with an intense amount of hatred hidden in her voice.

She was about to walk away when Dom suddenly spoke "I owe you far more than that." He was... smiling? Ariadne stared into his blue eyes as he took a few steps closer to her.

"The reason I said, _'thats wrong' _is because I started with the word _'think'." _He narrowed his eyes to her own, lifting a hand and sliding it down her cheek.

"Okay." Ariadne spoke the word slowly, not completely understanding what he meant.

He bent over and kissed her cheek while whispering "I owe you _everything_, Ari." He placed his hands on each side of her face, holding onto her lightly.

Saito and Kudo were whispering to each other, something in Japanese. But it was something about giving them privacy.

Saito pulled on Arthur's arm, who held his strength "Oh come on. This is best part." He whined as Kudo pulled him towards the flight deck.

Ariadne couldn't help but smile as Cobb mumbled "Arthur thinks my life is an episode of Gossip Girl."

Arthur's muffled voice came from behind the curtain "Actually, I think its better."

Ariadne shook her head and then mentioned "Anyway, you were saying something?"

He grinned shortly and took her small hand in his while continuing "You know, the entire way here I wasn't sure what I would say-"

"And you still don't know what to say?"

"You know me too well, Ari." He half laughed and held onto her hand tighter.

"Well, I don't know why you were saying Mal's name in your sleep last night." Ariadne let go of his hand, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I cannot control my dreams, Ariadne." Cobb replied the words thickly. He wanted to make sure she understand exactly what he meant. "But that dream was not what you think."

"Really?" She asked, her hands falling to her sides, as her nerves riveted upward towards her head.

"We were on the beach bench together and you were yelling at me to call you, her name." He bit down on his bottom lip, as he watched her eyebrows knit.

"I would never ask you to do that." Ariadne's pupils dilated. She suddenly felt even more angry with him. Everything that Claudia had told her was right. She didn't deserve him. She deserved _better_.

"My subconscious was trying tell me something." Dom started but was cut off by Ariadne's voice cracking.

"That I am her _replacement_?"

Cobb shook his head at her, a small smile pulling on the corner of his mouth "No, baby. You could never be a replacement. You are your own person."

"Then why did you dream that?" Ariadne looked at in the eyes. She didn't feel weak anymore because of their color. All she wanted was the truth. The real truth and nothing but it.

"Because you think that about yourself." He rubbed her cheek once and continued "But you shouldn't, Ari. You are completely different from her."

"I don't think so, Dom." Ariadne broke loose from him once again. She had gotten off her plane to talk about Mal. _Only _her? Well then, she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Ariadne, you are the reason that I am living. I mean, _literally_, the reason that I am awake." Cobb spoke the words and then stared at her, waiting for a reaction.

He approached her once again and spoke "If it wasn't for you, I would be stuck in Limbo right now, my mind decreasing of its logic. But I'm here, in the real world because I was able to come back. Because of you."

He placed a chaste kiss upon her lips and whispered "Because I _know _that I want you." Her mind suddenly thought back to the moment he had told her that in the car. Except then, the word '_think'_ was in its place.

"Because I _know _that I need you," he spoke and she thought back to the their other memories.

"And now, I _know _that I'm in love with you." He smiled at her, the words falling off his tongue.

Ariadne's eyes widened and she blinked twice before asking "What did you just say?"

"He said he's in love with you!" Arthur's muffled scream echoed from the flight deck.

"Thanks, Arthur!" Cobb shouted and rolled his eyes at the same time.

"You're in love with me?" Ariadne asked, her smile widening. She couldn't believe he had admitted that to her. "And this isn't a dream?" She asked, her face suddenly going red.

"Well, even if it is..." Dom admitted through a chuckle "When you wake up, I'll tell you how I feel about you all over again."

She laughed and grabbed his head to hers, his lips crashing onto hers. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and hers caressed his bottom lip.

"Well, well, it seems that I walked in at the perfect moment." Eames' voice came from the hall of the aircraft.

Dom and Ariadne stopped kissing and looked over at Eames who was holding out his cellphone "Arthur texted me. I came right by because I didn't believe him."

Saito opened the curtain and spoke through a chuckle "Well, Mr Cobb. Congratulations."

Kudo passed both Ariadne and Cobb a glass of red wine before Dom nodded his head in a _'thank you' _to Saito.

"So, now that I'm here. Let's drink." Eames lifted his glass and spoke "To Ariadne for waking up my delusional friend Domenic Cobb and for making him feel something in his trousers rather than his legs."

Cobb stared at Eames with a stare full of disgust while the others laughed. "Cheers," Arthur laughed and they all took a sip of their red wine.

Kudo's glass suddenly fell onto the floor and he let out a small puff and an insult in Japanese, as he accidentally stepped on the glass. It's cracking made a familiar sound that rang in Dom's ears.

Cobb's eyes widened, memories of Mal coming back into his mind. "Dom." Ariadne spoke his name softly, grabbing onto his arm. "Are you alright?"

Cobb hesitated but when he looked down into Ariadne's eyes, he nodded once and replied "I am now." And then he kissed her once more.

(SPACE)

"Hello?" Dom asked, his voice strained from carrying Ariadne's rather large and heavy suitcase.

"You know, I could have helped you." Ariadne spoke the words through a giggle, her eyes focusing on a sweating and panting Cobb.

"It's alright. You can repay me later." He winked at her and dropped the suitcase, as they entered the hallway to his home.

"Actually, Dom, you're the one that owes me $1200." Ariadne spoke the words through a small smile, her eyebrows playfully upward. She had wasted all that money on a plane ticket that she didn't even end up using.

"Call it even?" Cobb placed an arm around her shoulders, while he asked his question.

"I don't really think that's fair." She wiggled herself out of his hold and held a playful smirk on her face, as he twirled her body back into his.

"We'll, I'll just have to repay you _tonight_, then." His voice came out seductively. Just like it was supposed to. There was no more holding back.

"Okay fine. When we get back from drinks with the brady bunch, I am expecting-"

He cut her off with a long kiss, his hands pulling on her body, as she relaxed into his frame.

"Dom?" she whispered, her lips falling to his clothed shoulder.

"Ariadne?" He mocked her, kissing her throat, placing wet kisses in all the corners of her neck.

"Why isn't anyone home?" She asked him, her eyes widening.

"They're probably in the back." He let out a small grin at her before taking her hand in his. "Let's go." And they walked out towards the backyard, hand in hand.

Ariadne couldn't help but hope this was reality. If it was a dream, she wasn't really sure she'd want to wake up.

(SPACE)

"James, egg salad or tuna?" Miles voice asked with a light tone.

"Ummm-" James thought for a moment, stretching himself out on the sand.

"Actually, I thought maybe we would go out for lunch today." Dom opened the glass doors as he suggested the idea to his children.

Phillipa gasped as she saw Ariadne standing next to him. "Ari?" She called out, let go of her shovel and ran over to Ariadne giving her a large hug.

Claudia's head turned towards the scene, her hand resting on her husbands, as she said in a shocked tone "Are you not supposed to be on a plane?"

Cobb picked up his daughter in his hands and replied for Ariadne "Actually, she's exactly where she is supposed to be." He let out a cool smile to Ariadne and placed Phillipa back down on the ground.

"Well," Miles couldn't help but smile. He was extremely confused as to why she was still there, but his son looked happy. That was all that mattered to him. "Are you staying until the end of summer, Ariadne?"

Ariadne kissed James on the forehead before replying "I'm not exactly sure yet."

"Help me build a sand castle." James pulled Ariadne's hand towards his already half built structure.

"I don't understand _how _you're here." Claudia muttered through grinding teeth, she could feel the airline receipt burning in her back pocket.

Ariadne bit down on her tongue for a moment, turned to Claudia for a moment and whispered "Your wrong."

The entire family looked over at the two with questioning faces. Cobb, for one, did not understand what Ariadne had meant by her statement.

"I'm _what_?" Claudia asked, getting defensive.

"What we talked about this morning, your wrong." Ariadne let out a small smile and then turned her attention back to the children, burying her hands in the sand.

Dom walked over to Ariande and sat down on the beach, beside her. "What are you two talking about?" He asked the question to his mother more than Ariadne. He could tell that it pained her to talk about it. He needed to know what it was.

"It's just between us girls, right Ariadne?" Claudia cleared her throat. She hated the fact that Ariadne was still there. She would do anything to get rid of her. _Anything_.

Ariadne nodded, trying to hide her real emotions. Claudia would never let them be happy, she realized.

"Well" Dom said, lifting up Ariadne's hand in his before he continued "Should we go out to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" Phillip asked, her mouth wide with enthusiasm.

Cobb looked over at Miles for a moment, his face washed over with a mild happiness. "Ariadne has decided to go to school here."

"Really?" James asked happily.

"Well, isn't that wonderful?" Claudia asked, her tone sarcastic to an unheard of degree."Now where the hell did you get that idea?" Her eyes peered to her son's.

Miles squeezed his wife's hand and replied with a grin "Honey, it was _my _idea."

Claudia's eyes locked on her husband and she muttered "We will talk about this later."

Miles smiled at his wife and answered in a mere sigh "No, we won't."

Cobb turned to Ariadne for a moment, his lips almost gracing her ear as he asked "What did you and my mother talk about?"

Ariadne looked him in the eyes and replied "Dom, it's nothing important."

His eyes narrowed for a moment, before asking "Are you alright?" He could see her smile slowly fading.

She took his hand in his and rubbed his palm gently, before whispering "Never better."

"Dom, can I speak to you in the kitchen. Please?" Claudia's voice sparked with anger. What the hell was she doing to her son? They were practically all over each other. None of it was right.

"Speak to me here." Cobb said the sentence bluntly.

"Kitchen, Dom." Claudia repeated, her eyes getting larger.

"I just spent the last hour chasing this one through an airport, I'm not leaving her side any time soon." Cobb spoke the words slowly for his mother to understand, and he wrapped his arms around Ariadne even more tightly as the statement prolonged.

"Like a movie!" Phillipa said the phrase in a shocked state before explaining "What's the movie again? I can't remember."

Ariadne smiled as Cobb replied through a chuckle "There's a lot of movies where that happens, Princess."

"And they all have happy endings?" Claudia asked, her voice stern.

"Most of them." Ariadne clarified, her hand gently rubbing Dom's fingers.

"Dom, if you don't want to speak to me in the kitchen, I just won't speak to you at all."

"Now, that would be a blessing." Miles couldn't help but say with a laugh. Claudia pulled her hand away from her husband who was still chuckling "Oh honey, just let him be happy."

Claudia turned her face to the 'couple' in front of her. She took a deep breath in and asked "Are you happy, Dom?"

He rolled his eyes at the question, kissed Ariadne's cheek and asked "What do you think, mother?"

She carefully examined Ariadne. Who was now helping James with his sandcastle again. She looked like a child next to her son. It was odd. But then something happened that changed Claudia's pathway of thought, even if just for a moment.

Cobb placed his arms around Ariadne's body and kissed her cheek. The last time she had seen something like that from him, was when he was with Mal. Her eyes squinted as she realized that maybe Cobb was moving on from his ex-wife. Maybe, just maybe, he was happy.

"Well, honey..." Miles asked, pointing to the scene in front of him before continuing "Does he look happy?"

Claudia nodded once, staring at the family in front of her, who was tickling each other. "Yes, he does."

She got up from the ground and stated in a solid tone "For now, at least." And she walked back into the house, deciding to place the sandwiches in the fridge. They were going out to lunch to celebrate, weren't they?

(SPACE)

"Now, I'm curious," Eames began, his elbows resting on the perfectly clean, golden coloured table cloth, "how can an old man like you Cobb, snag yourself such a pretty young thing like Ariadne?"

Cobb rolled his eyes, Saito laughing as his eyes went to Arthur and Ariadne dancing on the dance floor.

"What is your secret?" Eames asked, with a chuckle. His hand reaching for the tequila shot glasses in the middle of the table. They had chosen a Spanish restaurant this time. Well, actually, Saito had chosen it, since he had offered to pay- again.

"My secret is my wealth." Saito laughed loudly. His face red from the four shots of tequila, he had already engulfed.

"What can I say? I guess she sees something in me that I don't." Cobb shifted his head to the side, watching his _girlfriend _dance with his best friend.

"Women." Eames rolled his eyes, lifting his shot glass before saying "We can't live with them and we can't live without them." Cobb raised his own shot glass and then took a sip, while Eames and Saito drank theirs fully.

"That wasn't a full glass, Domenic." Eames noted, his eyes falling to Dom's shot glass.

"I have to get home to my children, Eames. And hopefully, not drunk." Cobb raised his eyebrows to both Saito and Eames.

"And by that, you mean-" Eames spoke through a chuckle "- that you don't want to get drunk because then you won't remember all the bloody good sex you'll be having tonight."

"Is this honestly what men talk about?' Ariadne cut in, resting her hand on Dom's shoulder, standing beside him, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Yeah, pretty much." Arthur nodded, sitting down and pouring a shot of alcohol down his throat.

"Unless your Arthur and you want to talk about 'Chuck and Blair.'" Cobb cut in, chuckling a tiny bit.

Eames patted Saito on the shoulder, almost crying with laughter at Dom's joke "And the old man does have a sense of humor."

"Ha ha." Arthur mocked Dom for a tiny bit and shifted his body, making himself comfortable in the booth.

"Dance with me?" Ariadne held out her hand to Cobb.

"Of course, baby." Dom placed his hand onto hers and let her lead him towards the dance floor.

"Already taking orders, Cobb?" Arthur asked, as the couple walked away. The table laughed.

Saito poured himself and the other two men an ounce of liquor and then asked "How long do you think its going to last?"

"Exactly 2.3 seconds." Eames whispered, gulping down the shot of alcohol and then sighing.

"I think he was talking about Cobb and Ariadne, smart ass." Arthur commented, holding the brim to his own glass.

"Them?" Eames asked, turning his head to look at the couple, kissing on the dance floor. "A long time, mate."

"I could see it." Saito commented, looking over at his menu. He was starving.

"Yeah-" Arthur smiled at the couple, who were still kissing on the dance floor, before whispering "I think Cobb finally sees it too."

Arthur smirked at the two of them, realizing that Ariadne was a blessing for Cobb. It was because of her that he was living. It was because of her that he could dream again. It was because of her that he could see his children again. It was because of her that he felt again.

In the end, no matter how many ways one could look at their relationship. It was always, _because of her_.

_Authors Note:_

_This is the last chapter of this story. I really hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_I will be writing a few one shots on these two, until I get an idea for another multi-chapter story. _

_Thank you so much!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
